


Redeemed

by Yoonmin_beech



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Feelings, Hybrid Jongin, Hybrids, M/M, Mates, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Partners to Lovers, Prince Park Jimin, Science, Slow Build, Supernatural - Freeform, Will add more tags as I go, fiction obviously, main pairng-yoonmin, partners, scientist D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonmin_beech/pseuds/Yoonmin_beech
Summary: In the land of Meryda, Vampires are a thriving race that all live in Harmony. Powerful and respected by all. Park Jimin, Prince of the Nordian Clan, is strong willed, determined and fierce, prepared to lead his kingdom with pride and nobility.However, when a sudden siege on his kingdom ensues, he’s left unconscious and nearly dead. When he awakes, he finds that the once mighty and peaceful race have not only grown almost extinct, but have turned on each other in their desperation to survive.Now Jimin has set his sights on reclaiming what is rightfully his and driving the intruders who have left the once peaceful race in shambles. The only troubling thing about that is that he must do so with an unpredictable, nonchalant, Vampire named Min Yoongi at his side.





	1. Prologue- Seige

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I am Yoonmin_beech! Welcome to my newest story redeemed! A Yoonmin focused/centered story with side pairings! This story may be long, depending on how much i want to put in each chapter. This IS a vampire themed fic with other hybrids and science related things. If you wish, feel free to follow me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/)  
> This story is not beta'd so please excuse any mistakes I may have missed during my revision. Anyways, I hope those who give this story a try will like what awaits them! Please enjoy! ^_^

The moon hung high over the vast expanse of forest, casting a soft glow on the dark blue, starless sky. Rain descended in a gentle shower, multiple drops landing on the large, Manila colored mansion in its midst. Jimin stood on the balcony of the Palace. His eyes were closed, and his head was tilted back, welcoming the cool caress of the many droplets against his skin.

“I’m surprised you haven’t caught a cold yet.”

Jimin didn’t bother to look behind him to see who had disturbed his moment of peace, instead he allowed his full lips to pull into a smile. For the deep but teasing voice and intruding presence already revealed who had come. “Vampires don’t catch colds, dear Jongin.”

Jimin angled his ears, taking in the sound of the rain falling and the heavy thud of Jongin’s boots against stone as he approached. Alas, he allowed his eyelids to flutter open and take in the lush forest far beyond his eyes could see. “I love when it rains.” He sighed wistfully. “It’s almost like the earth is being cleansed and its beauty is being renewed.”

“Ah yes.” Jongin agreed, placing his gloved hands on the smooth marble of the balcony. “And soon, you’ll be a ruler of this beautiful land, my Prince.”

Jimin arched an eyebrow at that, a soft scoff escaping him. “Ruler of the Nordian clan huh? Doesn’t sound too bad. I just hope I can rule as well as the Vampires of the other clans.”

For as long as Jimin could remember, the Vampires here had lived in harmony, hidden from humanity in the safety of the forest. They were relatively peaceful, managing to coexist in various parts of the large forest without the need to fight each other. They were a mighty race that held no boundaries, one family split into multiple branches.

“You fret too much young Prince!” Jongin released a hearty laugh into the night’s frosty air as he slung an arm over Jimin’s shoulder. “You’ve been an exceptional Prince for many years! I’m sure you’ll rule over just fine.” Jongin pulled Jimin close, pressing his nose into the wet skin of the Prince’s neck.

Jimin tilted his head to the side, a soft exhale of content passing his parted lips as he welcomed the encouraging gesture from his dear friend.  Jongin had been by his side since he was little. He had started off as an acquaintance, then became a close friend, and not long after, he became the man Jimin would grow to confide in about his future. He couldn’t imagine what life would’ve been like without Jongin around.

The pair broke apart not long after though, driven into alert by a sudden howl deep within the trees. The noise was high in pitch, sounding more like a cross between a screech and a caterwaul.

“Wolf?” Jongin asked, head tilted upwards as his near Gray eyes scanned the tree line.

“No..” Jimin murmured, removing Jongin’s arm from around his shoulder. “Wolves don’t sound like that Jongin.” He stepped forward and braced his left hand on the Balcony’s railing. Placing his right foot on the Black Marble, he heaved himself up onto the ledge so that he was kneeling on the smooth surface. With his right forearm resting lazily on his right knee, he peered out into the rain, ears straining to pinpoint any more signs of the strange noise.

“What the hell?!” Jimin whispered in disbelief as his eyes caught sight of lumbering creatures he’d never seen before. Even from his perch, Jimin could make out the large bodies, thundering towards the mansion.

They were large, no doubt twice the size of the average Vampire. He could see the muscles rippling beneath their sleek pelts of various colors with every stride they took, he could hear the heaviness of their paws thudding against the forest floor. They were far too large to be the wolves that roamed in the forest. They were too large to be ANYTHING that roamed here. And judging from the way they were moving, they weren’t coming to give a friendly greeting.

“Jongin!” Jimin called, turning his head to look back at his equally alert companion. “Warn the others! I don’t know what those things are but I-“

“Jimin move!”

Jongin’s warning cry came too late. Jimin had caught sight of a small glinting object headed in his direction and had quickly pushed off the railing out of pure instinct. However, the object had managed to pierce his side, hitting his ribcage. A pain filled screech tore from his throat as his body crashed onto the Balcony’s floor. Jimin’s body lurched, hand coming up to clutch at the wound. It stung, unlike anything he’d ever felt before. He felt as though acid, or a hot piece of Iron was being pressed into his side. He felt his body being hoisted up, and a muscular arm wrapping around his waist as he was carried to the Balcony’s entrance.

 “Shit!” He heard Jongin hiss into his ear, anger, worry and concern radiating off of the larger Vampire in waves.

Jimin flinched as multiple of the glinting objects pelted the balcony, making he and Jongin cower. “Jongin!” Jimin hissed, eyes glinting, and fangs bared. “Do as I say! Baekhyun and the other’s need to be alerted. Protect them as best as you can!”

“And what about you?!” Jongin snapped as he and Jimin hid behind the Balcony’s open doors. “Don’t be stupid! I’m sure they’ve heard the commotion! You need protection too!”

“No I don’t!” Jimin protested in frustration. “I’ll take the back way and see if I can lead them away. Don’t worry about me!”

“But..you..” Jongin persisted.

Jimin felt horrible for speaking so harshly to Jongin, and the look of desperation glinting in the other’s frightened gaze only made him feel worse. “Ugh!” He groaned as the building shook, no doubt from the persistent ramming against the Palace’s doors. “Go!” He shouted at Jongin one last time, giving his friend a harsh shove. “I’ll come back, I promise!” Without waiting for Jongin’s reply or refusal, Jimin darted back onto the Balcony, this time leaping onto the railing to his left.

He scanned the ground below, giving a frustrated hiss upon seeing more of the large creatures surrounding the Palace. His eyes darted around, adrenaline pulsed in his veins, and fear for his clan gripped his body as his mind roamed for a plausible route to lead the attackers away.

  _‘We have never had to fight, so how are we going to defend ourselves from these unfamiliar attackers? We have Basic fighting skills of course, but surely that won’t be enough to deal with these creatures! Where did they even come from?!’_ Jimin shook his head, forcing himself to focus. With his eyes locked on one of the wolf like creatures, and one sharp inhale, Jimin flung himself off the railing. He gritted his teeth as the force of the wind caused his wound to sting even more. Once he was close enough, he twisted his body around in midair and brought both of his feet down onto the snout of the large beast.

_‘Don’t stop…just go.’_ Jimin sucked in a sharp breath as the beast beneath him reared its head back, flinging him up into the air. He pushed off  its snout, flipping in the air and landing a few feet in front of the creature. Wasting no time, he took off into the forest. Maybe it was the speed in which he was running, but the rain seemed to come down harder now, pelting his skin in an angry assault and stinging him just a little. But he didn’t stop though, not even when his now dully aching wound made its presence known again, not even when the screeches of the creatures filled his ears, and not at the sound of their large paws thundering behind him.

What did catch his attention though, were the new figures hopping from tree to tree, and branch to branch. They were moving at the same speed as he was and looked to have the same body structure as well. He continued to run, leaping over fallen trunks, bushes and dodging trees as many thoughts filled his mind.

_‘Humans?! No, humans can’t move like that and they don’t come around here. Vampires maybe?! With those things?! Why-’_ “Ah!” Jimin cried out in pain as the same, burning and stinging pain from earlier pierced his left shoulder. He staggered, grasping at his shoulder tightly. His vision flashed bright red as another wave of searing pain hit him, this time in the back of his neck. He collapsed, vision blurring and whimpers tumbling from his lips as his body curled in on itself in pain. This pain…whatever it was…was unimaginable.

“Oh….you okay little one?” A deep voice taunted. “You must feel like you’re being burnt alive right now…poor thing.”

Jimin couldn’t move, body too weak from the wounds he had received. His eyes blinked repeatedly, desperate to clear his vision long enough to make out the tall figure looming over him. A deep chuckle filled his ears just before the figure above him drove a foot into his gut, sending flying. He never hit anything solid, instead he received another hit to his lower spine that propelled him forward. Jimin managed a choked gasp as his body collided with and slid along the forest floor. No doubt that his attackers had broken something, possibly a rib. Maybe two. His body jerked as a sharp kick was delivered to his jaw, making him roll over onto his back. His head lolled from side to side as black dots littered his line of sight. They were everywhere, the silhouettes of the large wolf like creatures, along with the Vampire like beings surrounded him.

“If Vampires could bleed. You’d be leaking by now.”

The same man that was looming over him was still there, but this time, he could make out black hair and pointed ears.

“Such a shame…you’re so cute too.” The man sighed dramatically. ‘It’s nothing personal…we just…well, you won’t live to know.”

The man rose to his feet as another figure of similar build, but slightly shorter approached him.

“You’re gonna kill him?” The new person asked as he removed something from behind his back and handed it to the taller male.

He seemed to stop, gazing down at Jimin in thought. “….no. The sun will be out soon, and these Vampires will be incinerated as soon as it does. They aren’t like us.”

_‘Aren’t like us..?_ ’ Jimin thought as helplessly watched the man above him pull the top of the object back and point it directly at him.

“Sorry little one, the sun will be more merciful on you than I will.” The man huffed. “Don’t worry about your home either, we’ll take good care of it.”

_‘Jongin…the palace..’_ Jimin wanted to cry out, to somehow reach out and find his friend or even rationalize with the stranger. But he couldn’t. For the last sound that reached his ears was a soft clicking, a nearly silent pop, and his final sight was a bright light that temporarily turned his vision White but soon left him swarmed by darkness.

 


	2. The Guard

He felt cold, more so than usual. Although his vision was still nothing more than a sea of darkness, slowly but surely his ears had begun to pick up sound again of. As time passed, he began to feel as well. The dull aching in his arms, the tingling sensation in his legs along with the feeling of gravel or concrete rubbing against them, and the feeling of something pointy, cold and heavy on his wrists. _‘What the hell’s going on? Am I still alive?’_

“Hey, are you waking up there half-pint?” The voice was raspy and lax. “Can you hear me half-pint?”

Jimin groaned as he felt a cold finger prod insistently at his cheek. He attempted to move his head, succeeding only in flinching a little at the stiffness in his neck.

“Yeah..you’ve been in this position for a long time.” The voice sighed. “Can you open up your eyes for me?”

The finger poking at him returned. Jimin gave a tiny grunt of annoyance because of it, but decided to honor the stranger’s request. Alternating between clenching his eyes shut and fluttering his lashes, the Prince attempted to work his heavy eyelids open. Alas, after minutes of struggling, his eyelids parted. It was blurry, a mess of colors blending into one another. Jimin could make out the outline of a body bent over him, and as his eyes opened and closed, the figure became clearer.

The man tilted his head, watching the Prince beneath him with vague curiosity. “Am I coming into focus for you yet?” He asked. “Take your time! It’s not like I haven’t been waiting for you to wake up for you know..a few years.”

 _‘….Years? What the hell does he mean by years?!’_ Jimin’s right eye twitched, body tensing up as his sight began to clear and the stranger came into focus. Once he was able to fully concentrate on the being above him, the man offered a crooked smirk.

“Well hello there! Nice to officially meet you half-pint!”

The man looked to be taller than him. He had dark eyes, somewhat full lips, and Blonde hair. From the angle in which his head was tilted, Jimin could make out the sharpness of his jawline and the definition of his cheeks. He wore a pair of Blue jeans, a Black shirt and a leather, faded Green jacket over it. Two necklaces, one a cross and the other a pendant of sorts, dangled from his neck as well.

Jimin’s mind was hazy, taking its time to process every detail of the man before him and to clear itself. Suddenly, everything clicked. His eyes narrowed cautiously, he drew his legs up towards his chest despite the stiffness in them, and his taut muscles flexed in growing hostility. “..Half-pint?” The Prince bit out hoarsely.

The man chuckled, smirk widening to show the white fangs glistening beneath it. “After being unconscious for as long as you have, your first word is ‘half-pint’.” He arched an eyebrow, head swaying from side to side and shoulders hiking up. “No panicking, no fear…’who are you?’ ‘Where am I?’…none of that?”

“You’re a Vampire.” Jimin stated as he looked the other over once again. “I’m not familiar with you.”

“That I am!” He nodded, rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet. “Oh, that’s right!” He pulled a hand out of his pocket and extended it to the Prince. “I’m Min Yoongi. Vampire of the Valerian Clan, the one that found you in the forest with a bullet in your skull.”

Jimin froze, suddenly recalling the events that he felt like happened only hours ago. _‘That’s right..Jongin, the wolf like creatures circling his palace, the glistening objects that felt like acid on his skin, the chase, the Vampire like figures, the tall man…’_ He lashed out instantly, swinging his left foot out and to the left in an attempt to kick away the outstretched hand, but Yoongi was just a bit quicker and simply moved his hand away. In one swift and fluid motion, Jimin planted his left foot firmly on the stony floor and pushed off it, fangs bared, and body poised to attack. “Ah!” He gritted his teeth as pain shot up his wrist, making his body lurch to a halt.

“Take it easy!” Yoongi chided. “There are needles in your wrist that are attached to the cuffs your wearing!”

Jimin swung his head from side to side, taking in the sight of the rusted cuffs chaining him to the wall and the thin needle penetrating his wrist. “Why am I chained?!  Who the hell do you think you are and why are their needles in my arm?!” He hissed in anger and slight panic at Yoongi.

Yoongi sighed heavily as he crossed one foot over the other. “Once again, I’m Yoongi. You’re chained because Namjoon figured you’d react like this once you woke up, and the needles are in your arm because we needed someway to feed you blood.” Yoongi relayed nonchalantly. “As for who I think I am, I think I’m the man who kept you alive for the past decade.”

“ _DECADE?!”_ Jimin sputtered, disbelief apparent on his face. “There’s no way I’ve been out for a decade! Release me from these chains right now you..you..!”

“Yoongi.” Yoongi finished, amusement clear in the returned smirk on his face.

Jimin hissed, lunging at Yoongi again. His head ached in frustration with the male’s nonchalant and relaxed attitude. “Let. Me. Go. Now.” He ground out with labored breaths. He and Yoongi were face to face now, nose to nose. His heavy, threatening inhales and exhales mingling with Yoongi’s light and steady ones. They stared at each other for what felt like minutes, sizing each other up and weighing the possible outcomes of their next move. Then, Yoongi’s smirk grew.

“You’re really cute.” Yoongi declared with a nod of approval. “Dramatic, but cute.”

“Ugh!” Jimin released a groan of frustration. He rolled his eyes as he moved back, allowing his body to fall to the floor. He rested his head on his arms, eyes fluttering shut as he tried to will away the pounding in his skull.

“Look,” Yoongi heaved out. “Calm down. I’m going to go get you something to drink alright? When I come back, I’ll tell you how we found you, how is it that it took you a decade to wake up and what’s going on right now. I’ll answer all your questions if you have any once I’m done explaining. For now, sit there and breath. You look like you’re about to bust a vessel.” Yoongi gave a tsk and winked, flashing his fangs in the process.

Jimin’s eyes trailed after Yoongi, watching as the man climbed a flight of stairs he hadn’t realized was there. Once the other was gone, his gaze traveled to his hands _. ‘A whole decade…what has happened to the clan in my absence? Was Jongin okay? I hope he kept his promise..’_ So much had happened in what felt like a short amount of time. Maybe it was best that this Min Yoongi had ‘allegedly’ saved him and cared for him. He might’ve died otherwise. _‘Min Yoongi.’_ Jimin scoffed to himself as the blonde haired, and carefree Vampire flashed through his mind. _‘That nonchalant attitude and mocking smirk…I don’t like him one bit!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up! I intend for this story to be very well paced and so, please don't expect or get upset if you don't see the characters you'd like to immediately. They will make themselves present when the time is right. I'll take my time with this, and I hope everyone can be patient. Thank you and love you all! ^_^


	3. While You Were Away

“I have returned as promised half-pint!”

Jimin, who’s head was still resting on his arms, gave a somewhat annoyed sigh. His eyes fluttered towards the direction in which Yoongi’s voice came and shifted his weight a little. “Oh goodie! I’ve been dying to see your face again.” Jimin muttered with a roll of his eyes, words dripping with sarcasm. “And stop calling me half-pint! I have a name!”

“Oh?” Yoongi arched his left eyebrow in question as he approached Jimin with a mug in hand. “Mind informing me of what it is half…” Yoongi’s words trailed off into a drawn out hiss of air upon seeing the intense warning glare sent his way.

“Have some respect and ask me a question without the usage of that deplorable phrase you seem so intent on associating with me, _Yoongi_.” Jimin commanded with an upward tilt of his head, chin jutting out in an almost high and mighty display.

“You know what?” Yoongi snorted as he kneeled in front of Jimin, coming so close they were face to face. “You should be grateful that my clan even bothered to try keeping you alive all this time. We could have very easily given up on you and let you die, but we didn’t. I didn’t. So how about you have some fucking respect _half-pint_.”

Jimin blinked, taken aback by Yoongi’s sudden seriousness and the hostility in his tone. Not wanting his surprise to show or linger, Jimin gave a huff of resignation as he turned his face away from the Vampire. _‘I suppose he’s right. I have been acting quite ungrateful, but that’s only because I don’t know exactly who he is and what the hell is going on with my clan!’_ “It’s Jimin. Park Jimin.”

“Hm?”

“My name, it’s Jimin.” He puffed out his cheeks a little as he mumbled out his response, lips forming a small pout.

“That wasn’t so hard now was it?” Yoongi chuckled as he set the mug down at his side. “Nice to know your name, _Jimin_.” The bass in his voice deepened just a little as he spoke Jimin’s name, his tone teasing as he watched for Jimin’s reaction. Yoongi leaned over and wrapped his large hands around the cuff on Jimin’s wrists, making sure he loomed over the chained Vampire.

Jimin shrunk into himself in response. With the close proximity of their bodies, the teasing tone and intense stare that Yoongi presented, he couldn’t really withhold the rose pink shade that dusted his cheeks as he peeked up at Yoongi through his lashes. He didn’t like the silence, or the stare down they were having. Unlike the one earlier, this one held no hostility, but for some reason made Jimin feel somewhat small. He felt weak, like a cornered animal who was awaiting the next move of its predator. He felt like he was at Yoongi’s mercy. _‘You’re a Prince for goodness sake Jimin!’_ He yelled internally. _‘Pull yourself together!’_

Jimin was pulled from his thoughts by Yoongi’s amused chuckle. “I must say Jimin, you just might be the most interesting Vampire I’ve come across.” Yoongi shook his head as a wide grin spread on his face. “I’m definitely going to enjoy our future encounters.” His gaze traveled up to where his larger hands encased the rusted cuffs around Jimin’s wrist. After moving both hands to the cuff on Jimin’s right wrist, Yoongi grasped it firmly and gave it three experimental tugs. After the third pull, he tugged as hard as he could, releasing a grunt when the cuff broke in half.

“Wha-?!” Jimin’s lips parted in surprise. “Why are you taking them off? HOW are you taking those off so easily?!”

“Well, these chains are rusted. They aren’t that hard to break off!” Yoongi paused, a sly grin making itself present. “For me at least. As for why, you’re awake and well now. I highly doubt you’d take kindly to me holding a glass up to your lips for you to drink. Plus, you’ve been shackled up for a long time, I figured you’d want to be unchained. That and you asked me to earlier.”

Jimin rolled his eyes, but settled for ignoring the clear jab at his earlier attempt to break the cuffs. He exhaled deeply once the remaining cuff was snapped off. He let his arms fall to the side, relief flooding through the limbs that got to relax at last. He rubbed at his wrists a few moments later, flexing and rotating them. “…Thank you, Yoongi.” Jimin murmured softly as a sincere, soft smile tugged at his full lips.

Yoongi nodded as he handed Jimin the mug, a small smile of his own showing. “Wow! I got your name, a thank you, and a genuine smile from you! All within a few minutes, we’re making progress!” Yoongi released a heave as he sat with his legs folded inwards in front of Jimin. After handing the mug he had set off to his side over to Jimin, he rested his forearms on his knees. “So Jimin, as you know, I’m Min Yoongi. A Vampire of the Valerian clan. Are you from around here or did you just wander into this forest and ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time?”

Jimin remained silent, eyes focused on the deep Scarlet liquid that filled the Ceramic mug in his hands. “As stated earlier, my name is Park Jimin and no I’m no wanderer. I..I belong to the Nordian clan. Well to be more specific, I’m the Prince of the Nordian clan.” He brought the mug up to his lips and let his lashes flutter shut as the room temperature blood drifted down his throat in a soothing manner. He risked a glance at Yoongi, noticing how the man’s once lax posture had grown rigid but his expression remained the same. “I had been on the palaces balcony with someone very close to me when we heard a howl that sounded too strange to be any of the animals that roamed the forest.” Jimin resumed his recollection as he lowered the mug, his tounge darting out to lick up the red that stained his lips mere seconds later. “We saw these large, wolf like creatures charging towards the Palace doors but, something tiny and shiny flew up to where we were and pierced my side. It burned me, I’d never experienced such pain until then. Soon more of them came flying towards us and my friend and I parted ways. I told him that I would try to lead the creatures away while he roused the others and protected the Palace. Though I did manage to lead some of them away, I wasn’t expecting to see figures that looked similar to Vampires to be chasing me alongside them. I remember being shot twice by those same tiny things in the shoulder and neck, then collapsing.” Jimin frowned as the memory played out in his head. “My eyesight was blurry by this point. My body was in so much pain that I couldn’t really move anything but my eyes, fighting back was out of the question. I couldn’t make out any features but, someone tall had approached me. He kicked me in my gut, I flew back, got hit in my lower spine, and ended up being flung forward. I got kicked in the jaw as well. I remember being surrounded with my vision going in and out. Next thing I know, the man held some object in his hand, pointed it at me, I heard a pop, and everything went black.” Jimin sighed. “Then I woke up here.”

Yoongi, who had remained silent throughout Jimin’s story, tugged on his bottom lip for a moment in thought. “This explains so much and so little at the same time. Damn this puts us in a bad position!” He brought a hand up to his face and rubbed it in frustration. “Shit, shit, shit!”

“Um..” Jimin sat up a little with a worried expression. “Is there a problem Yoongi?”

“Yeah, fuck yeah there is Jimin.” Yoongi fixed Jimin with a troubled expression. “The creatures that had attacked your palace was a group we call Jarkens. Their Vampires, really odd Vampires that roam with these hybrids they created. The night you were found, I had been out hunting and heard some commotion going on from the neighboring clan. I’m not one to go looking for trouble, so I waited for everything to die down to go investigate. I found you in this clearing of sorts with wounds in your shoulder, side, neck and head. I couldn’t leave you there, so I brought you back here and asked Namjoon what to do with you.” Upon seeing Jimin’s head tilt in question, Yoongi elaborated. “He’s the ruler of this clan.” Jimin nodded in understanding, giving Yoongi the okay to continue.

“Namjoon told me to take you to Taemin, the one who deals with all our injuries here, to see what could be done.” Yoongi resumed with a suck of his teeth. “Your wounds…were unknown to us. We didn’t really know what had hurt you, so we had no idea how to heal you. After talking with Namjoon, we agreed that we’d try to chase the attackers while Taemin would inject blood into your system to keep you alive at the very least.” Yoongi exhaled deeply as he ran a hand through his Blonde hair. “Everything went downhill with the clans after that. These…Vampires and their hybrids began excessively hunting and capturing the animals in the forest for whatever reason and it caused the clans to panic. Not long after they started raiding the other clans as well! Of course the other clans fought to defend themselves, but when we discovered that these Vampires could stay out in the sun and not be harmed, there was no point in trying to defend ourselves. They attacked so many during the daytime and it left them at a severe disadvantage!”

Jimin watched Yoongi’s expression morph into one of hatred and rage, his own face filled with horror as the dismantling of the clans was revealed to him.

“This… _purging_ continued on for years! And after five years those that did remain here in the forest grew hostile and turned on one another. Since we feed off of the animals here, prey began to run scarce, and we often fought over food. Two years later, the rulers of the clans agreed that we would have borders that marked our own territory. The prey that roamed within that clan’s borders were theirs to keep. Vampires from rival clans were not to cross onto another clan’s territory. If they did, that clan had the right to attack and kill the trespasser if they chose to.” Yoongi’s fangs were bare now, jaw tight and body rocking back and forth. “And you!” Yoongi hissed at Jimin, causing the prince to shrink back. “Your clan is responsible for all of this! They were weak! They surrendered to the Jarkens and allied with them in order to be spared from their wrath! They sheltered those vile creatures and participated in the mass murdering of hundreds of our kind! We’re in the position we’re in because of YOUR clans-“

“Absured!” Jimin shouted at Yoongi, body shaking with rage. “My clan are peace loving and enduring! We prefer to not fight and kill but instead use reason to solve our issues, that is our way of life! I’ll not sit here idly and let you sully our integrity with your despicable accusations!”

“And how would you know that?!” Yoongi hissed back with equal venom as he rose to his feet. “You’ve been in this damn cellar for the past ten years! Don’t you dare call what I just said ‘accusations!’ MY clan didn’t have to care for your ass this whole time! Especially when your clan started screwing us all over! Now that I know wo you are, you being here is putting us in jeopardy! What if they find out we’re housing their long lost Prince?! What if they accuse us of capturing you?! What if they try to attack us again?!”

“But it just doesn’t make any sense!” Jimin argued, flinging the mug onto the ground as he rose to full height. “There’s too many holes in this story! Vampires that can go out in the sun?! Hybrids?! We know those aren’t just born! They’re created! I know my clan and I know they wouldn’t do this, not unless they were up against something they couldn’t possibly fight against! Please Yoongi!” His eyes widened, large and pleading with the angry male. “You said it yourself! The other clans were at a disadvantage against them! My clan was desperate to survive, and they did so by any means necessary! You can’t fault them for that! Look at you, your clan is still standing!”

“WE are still standing because we have a sneaky little fucker in our clan that risked his life going to your Palace and stealing weapons and concoctions, so we could fight back!” Yoongi narrowed his eyes at Jimin. “Not because we turned our backs on our own kind.”

Jimin whimpered in frustration, his thoughts running at a thousand miles a second. “Please, Yoongi. I…I’m grateful for what you and your clan has done for me, truly I am! But my duty is to my clan! Nothing about this sits well with me, none of it! I can’t just let this continue and dirty the Nordian clan name!”

“Well what do you intend to do then huh?!” Yoongi questioned, throwing his hands up in the air. “Storm the Palace and demand the Jarkens let your people go?!”

“I….” Jimin trailed off as he attempted to process some type of plan. “I…could go back and find Jongin!” He gasped after a moment. “If I can find him, I’m sure I could find out more about these Jarkens, their weapons, the hybirds..everything! Then, when we have enough information, we could strike back and drive them out! If we can do that, I get my palace back, and you all get to take back our land! How’s that for a plan?”

Jimin watched Yoongi intently, the tiniest flicker of hope fluttering in his mind as he watched Yoongi’s angry expression dissipate into a thoughtful one. “Take me to your ruler! If he turns me down, then I’ll do it on my own! But it’s my duty to stand not only on behalf of my clan, but my race as well! With me or against me I’m taking back what’s rightfully mine.”

Yoongi ground his teeth together as he weighed his options, a groan escaping him as he drug his hands down his face. “Ugh…I take back what I said earlier about you. You aren’t dramatic, you’re downright insane.”

A grin pulled at Jimin’s lips, his hope growing that much more. “Does that mean you’re with me, Min Yoongi?”

“….Yeah…I’m with you half-pint.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so good? Any thought or ideas? What do you think of Yoonmin's relationship so far? As stated there are many holes in Yoongi's story as he does not know everything in it's entirety yet. But soon! As stated in my previous chapter, this is a slow and steady build kind story, and i hope you all will be okay with that. Feel free to hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/)  
> ! Until the next update! Love you guys and thanks for reading!! <3


	4. An Unlikely Pair

Hesitation and caution laced the Prince’s footsteps. With his fingers nervously dancing around each other and eyes surveying the long hall they walked through, Jimin trailed behind Yoongi. The Palace was honestly beautiful. It was somewhat similar to Jimin’s own but much more…elegant.

The décor was that of Marble White and Gold. The oval shaped windows allowed the brightly shining moon to seep through, causing the pillars that lined the hall and the sleek floors to glisten beautifully. As Jimin turned his head from side to side, observing the interior, many thoughts raced through his mind.

Though it hadn’t felt like long, it had been ten whole years since Jimin had been up and about. It had been a decade since Jimin had came in contact with Vampires, and if what Yoongi had told him was indeed true, he had no idea how the ruler of the Valerian Clan would feel about him.

“Nervous half-pint?” Yoongi’s teasing rasp filled his ears.

“No!” He bit back sharply, cheeks puffing out as his eyes surveyed his surroundings. “And I thought I told you not to call me half-pint anymore!”

“Eh, you did! But I gave the inkling that you like the nickname.” Yoongi turned around and flashed Jimin a smirk. “I can tell you’re nervous, it’s practically radiating off of you!” Yoongi extended a hand towards Jimin and curled his pointer finger. “Come walk beside me.”

Jimin huffed a little, hands clasping one other tightly as he increased his pace. He was surprised really, at how easy it was for his feet to glide across the floor. So easy in fact, that he ended up squealing with his arms flailing out at his sides as he tried to come to halt.

“Easy there Prince!” Yoongi laughed, hand shooting out to grasp at the back of Jimin’s shirt as he slid past. He tugged, jerking the smaller man back. As Jimin’s back collided with Yoongi’s chest, the elder Vampires wrapped around his waist. “You just got better!” Yoongi breathed into Jimin’s ear, the deep teasing chuckle that followed making Jimin shiver. “We wouldn’t want you hurt again, would we Prince?”

“…” Jimin’s mouth opened and closed, but no words escaped. His cheeks had turned a deep red with embarrassment and a heat he’d never felt before crept through him. On pure reflex, Jimin snatched Yoongi’s arm from around his waist, simultaneously turning to face the other. “Is it s-so hard for you to be serious for o-once?!” Jimin stuttered out a scolding while attempting to straighten his poster. “You are just a c-common Vampire! I s-suggest you know your place and k-keep your hands to yourself, Min Yoongi!” Jimin cleared his throat and raised his chin. “Now please continue on the way to your ruler’s place of dwelling.”

Yoongi let out a mocked, pained sigh as he clutched his chest. “Common Vampire?! You wound me Jimin! What a cruel, cruel Prince you are!” The smirk Jimin had grown to despise returned as Yoongi jerked his head towards the left. “This way. There’s a double staircase just ahead and there’s a door right in the center that leads to the throne room.”

Jimin nodded, following behind Yoongi as the elder grasped a pillar and swung himself to the left. Just as Yoongi has said, when they rounded the corner a large double staircase greeted them. The staircases, one on either side, met each other in the middle of the room and led into a circular opening.

“Wow…”Jimin admired as he followed Yoongi up the left staircase. “This is beautiful, but where is everyone? We haven’t encountered anyone yet.”

“Well, based on how high the moon is, I’d say their either training or hunting.” Yoongi informed. “We can’t fall back on training right now, and we want to stock up on food just incase of the worst case scenario. Things aren’t exactly peaceful around here anymore.” Yoongi sighed as his feet touched the very top of the stairs. He turned to the side and pointed at the large pristine double doors just mere feet in front of them. “There it is Prince. That’s the gateway to Namjoon! I mean, his majesty.”

_’No guards? At a time like this?’_ Jimin thought to himself. _‘What kind of ruler is he?!’_

“Yeah he’s pretty confident.” Yoongi chuckled as if reading Jimin’s mind. “He’s more concerned with us being able to protect ourselves than us being able to protect him. He’s understanding and wise, but you’ll still have to be respectful. Your status as Prince means nothing the instant you pass through these doors.” Yoongi rocked on his heels. “Go In then! Go plead your case!”

Jimin blinked. And blinked again, and again. “…That’s it? You’re not going with me?” Jimin hated how the sentence had come out in a whine of sorts. “You said you’d help me!”

“Why do you sound and look like a kicked puppy?” Yoongi teases once again with a grin. “What? Do you want me to?”

Jimin tilted his head in question. “Do I want you to? Come in the throne room and plead my case to your ruler with me?”

“I mean if you insist!” Yoongi exclaimed, suddenly grasping a blind sided Jimin’s hand and yanking him close. “Never pegged you to be romantic, but sure! Let’s face my ruler together!”

“Now wait just a minute!” Jimin sputtered in embarrassment as he struggled against Yoongi’s hold.

“Nope! Too late!” Amusement was clear in his tone as he grasped the doors handle and tugged it open, forcing the poor, struggling Prince inside.

Nervousness struck Jimin like a falling tree. The instant the heavy doors slammed shut, he had roughly shoved Yoongi to the side and snapped his head down, gaze locked on his bare feet.

“Your Majesty! Your favorite subject has come to visit you with….an interesting proposal!” Yoongi’s voice echoed throughout the deathly silent, moon lit room.

“…Come forward, Yoongi and…the stranger with you.”

Jimin remained glued to the spot, eyes wide and ears strained for sound. A hand pressed against the small of his back, giving him an encouraging push forward.

“Relax!” Yoongi hissed in his ear. “You’re not on death row okay? Just breathe and say what you need to say! Where’s that fire you had earlier when you proposed this?!”

_‘Gone! I was talking to YOU then not the ruler of your Clan!’_ Jimin wanted to scream at Yoongi, but found no strength to voice his thoughts. He could only stare at his feet as Yoongi pushed him forward towards what could lead to his Clan’s peril or survival. Suddenly, the ground ceased its movement but Yoongi’s hand remained on his lower back.

“Who is this man you bring before me Yoongi?” The deep, questioning voice was much closer now. So close that Jimin felt as though it was right in his ears.

“This is Park Jimin, the Vampire I found unconscious a decade ago. He’s uh….the Prince of the Nordian Clan.”

The aura of the room changed. Just like that, with the simple introduction of his origins, Jimin felt the mood go from silent and lax, to tense and suspicious.

“Raise your head, Park Jimin.” The voice had grown stern, dripping with authority and slight aggression.

Slowly, Jimin lifted his head, gaze coming up to land upon the Valerian ruler sitting upon his throne. Whether the ruler was tall or not, Jimin couldn’t tell. But he could see that the ruler was quite handsome. Decked in all black, the ruler say with his legs crossed and cheek propped up a large, veiny but elegant hand. His hair was short and a Brownish Green color, his skin looked to be a warm tan color, and his Brown eyes were piercing . “This is it Jimin. You can do this!” “Greetings, your majesty.” Jimin bowed respectfully. “Thank you, for housing me for as long as you have, especially knowing what you know now of my origins. Your kindness is immensely appreciated.”

“Oh?” The ruler’s left eyebrow arched in question as he sat up. “So Yoongi has informed you of our kind’s current circumstances?”

“Y-yes, he has!” Jimin confirmed with a nod. “And as the Prince of the Nordian Clan, I wish to ask for your alliance in-“

“Alliance?!” Namjoon’s voice boomed throughout the throne room. “After what your Clan has done, you DARE to ask me for an alliance?! What a foolish Prince you are!” Namjoon’s eyes narrowed in hostility as he fumed. “Your Clan has brought nothing but death and destruction to our once peaceful race! You think you can wake up after a few years and demand my alliance with your pitiful-“

  
“My pitiful what?!” Jimin snapped angrily. He knew he should be respectful, but he couldn’t stand hearing his dear Clan be trashed in such a way. “My Clan was raised just as other’s were! With all due respect your Majesty, as a future ruler, I will NOT tolerate the demeaning of my Clan by the mouth of ANYONE! Not even yours! The one’s you SHOULD be calling pitiful are those Jarkens who are forcing my Clan to do their dirty work! They are the pitiful one’s! Don’t you dare throw dirt on my Clan’s good name simply because the one’s who have overrun it has done wrong by you!”

Jimin tensed when he felt the hand on his lower back move to the side to grasp his waist. He could feel Yoongi’s chest pressed against his quaking left shoulder and his breath tickling his hair. It felt different, not heat inducing or taunting. It felt reassuring, warning, and comforting. It almost felt like Yoongi was silently trying to calm him done.

“I…” Jimin breathed deeply, allowing himself to calm down. “I can’t attest to the horrid crimes that have been committed against our race, not can I excuse them. I wish to align with you so that we can get what we both want back. I want my Clan back, I want to set them free from whatever suffering they’re enduring. I want the Vampires to thrive in peace again. I believe that if I can somehow contact my close friend in the Nordian Clan, I can gain access to any information necessary to strike against and overthrow these heathens that have stolen our land, and harmed us. That is all I ask of you, your Majesty.”

“Your Majesty!” Yoongi stepped in just as Namjoon opened his mouth to respond to Jimin. “Please allow his request! This could be a great chance for us! If we can gather intel in a way that doesn’t mean risking our lives, we should take it shouldn’t we? And when we have enough, we can strike back and drive them out! Jimin gets his Clan back, and we get to extract our revenge on them!” Yoongi squeezed Jimin’s waist in an effort to further relax him. “His intentions are good your Majesty, believe me on that! For the first time in years, we’re presented with an opportunity to get the upper hand on the Jarkens! I think we should take advantage of this offer.”

Jimin’s body was taut with tension against Yoongi. His hands were balled into tight fists and adrenaline coursed through him as he awaited Namjoon’s answer.

Namjoon inhaled sharply through his nose as his narrowed eyes traveled between Yoongi and Jimin, obviously deep in thought. He said nothing for quite some time, but eventually he relented with a sigh.

“You seem quite invested with him and his little plan, Yoongi.” Namjoon observed. “You, Park Jimin, are a proud Prince. It’s clear to me that neither one of you have thoroughly thought out how this might affect, but you two seem to have your hearts set on doing this.” Namjoon sighed, running a hand over his face. “Very well. You may proceed with your plan. However, you MUST abide by the laws of Meryda. Yoongi, take the Prince to a Chamber of his own for the remainder of the night. Tomorrow you two will join Taehyung, Jungkook, Minho, Key and Taemin for training and hunting. They’ll also fill you in on anything new they’ve discovered, Jimin you’ll do the same. And if you fail to complete this mission of yours, I’ll you’re your head. BOTH of you!” Namjoon leaned back on his throne and flicked his wrist in dismissal. “You are dismissed.”

Both Yoongi and Jimin gave a thankful bow to the ruler before turning around and making their way outside of the throne room. Once they were outside, and the large doors closed behind them, Jimin released a shaky breath as his knees gave way and his body plummeted towards the ground. Just before his body and the marble floors made contact with each other, Jimin found himself being grasped and pulled up by a pair of strong arms.

He didn’t bother fighting against Yoongi’s hold as he was pulled against said Vampire, instead he let out a relieved laugh as he rested his head on Yoongi’s chest. “We…I can’t believe we did it Yoongi! I’m actually going to get the chance to save my Clan…I…thank you, Min Yoongi.” Jimin murmured in exhaustion, a gentle smile on his face as his lashes fluttered opened and closed.

“Don’t worry about it Jimin.” Yoongi replied softly. “I hope you know that means you’re stuck with me twenty four seven though, think you’ll be okay with that?”

“Mm..” Jimin glanced up at Yoongi. “We’ll see tomorrow, when I’m not feeling so passive.” Jimin lifted his right hand and grasped at Yoongi’s shoulder. “Now if you’ll lead me to my chambers for the night, I can get off my unsteady legs.”

Yoongi scoffed in amusement. “You won’t be walking anywhere judging from how you practically dropped!” When Jimin tilted his head in question, curiosity ebbing into his heavy lidded eyes, Yoongi shook his head with a sigh. He wrapped his right arm around Jimin’s upper back and hooked his left arm around the back of Jimin’s knees, lifting him up bridal style. “Go on and relax, I’ll carry you to your room. And don’t worry, I won’t do anything to you. Well, nothing you wouldn’t want me to.” Yoongi snickered as he toted the Prince.

Jimin’s only response was to hum and snuggle as close to Yoongi’s body as possible. _‘I don’t understand you Min Yoongi. One minute you tease and mock me, than the next you support and show me such gentlemanly behavior. One minute your smirking and being obnoxious, then the next you’re serious or caring. You’re quite the puzzle, but maybe, just maybe, you aren’t so bad after all.’_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this?! Do my eyes deceive me?! Are Yoongi and Jimin possibly growing closer?! Is it that easy and simple?! *leh dramatic gasp* Meh, we’ll see! Lol! Also, we are being introduced to new characters in the next chapter! I hope you’re excited as I am! We’ll also learn about mating marks, see some fighting and hunting going on, some more Yoonmin, and possibly, a shocking discovery! I have much planned for you all and I hope you’ll love it and are already loving what I have already uploaded! Feel free to yell at me in the comments or on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/)


	5. The Shade of Rage

Jimin felt strangely comfortable. Whatever he was laying against was hard and cool against the flesh of his cheek, but the Prince found that he quite liked how it felt. A pleased hum vibrated his throat as he felt something equally cool and solid caress his hair in pleasant strokes. _‘This feels so nice..’_ A smile tugged at his lips as he pressed closer against the solid object he was laying against, nose inhaling the strong scent of Pine, and right hand clutching at the thin material covering the cool surface. _‘Wait….a bed isn’t cool and hard..’_ A frown tugged at Jimin’s lips as the thought entered his mind. Just then, he felt something heavy rest itself on his lower back and a wisp of air tickling his right ear.

“Comfortable Jimin?”

Jimin froze, eyes flying open in horror. He recognized that raspy voice and taunting tone, he could identify it anywhere. Slowly, he lifted his head. A squeal of pure embarrassment tore from his throat the instant his gaze locked onto the dark eyes glaring down at him and that god forsaken smirk. “Yoongi!” Jimin scrambled away from the other, feet kicking frantically as he did so.

“Well it was good while it lasted.” Yoongi sighed dramatically as he rose from the bed. “I was beginning to like the way you felt on top of me.” Yoongi chuckled, flashing Jimin a wink as he stretched out his limbs.

“Un-unbelievable! Disgraceful!” Jimin spat as his cheeks flushed pink. “Why do you continue to do these vulgar actions?! Sleeping in my bed with me without my knowledge?! Despicable! Have you no shame?! Honestly you have no boundaries! Did you do anything-“

“Hey!” Yoongi interrupted, smirk falling into a scowl and eyes narrowing. “I told you from the start, you’re fun to mess with! Last night when I went to put you down in bed you wouldn’t let go of me and pulled ME into the bed with you! I stayed because you had a long night and I didn’t want to wake you, that’s it! I may be a lot of things but I’m not an asshole that takes advantage of others!” 

Jimin glanced down at the sheets he had been clutching tightly in guilt. He hadn’t meant to make the other Vampire angry. “I…I’m sorry Yoongi.” His lips pulled into a pout. “I didn’t mean-“

“Forget it!” Yoongi snapped. “We have to meet the other’s for training, and then we need to go hunting. Just get in the shower and get clean, there’s a change of clothes, soap and towels in there already!” Yoongi threw up a hand towards the left side of the bedroom, pointing at the door that no doubt led to the bathroom.

Jimin nodded, untangling himself from the bedsheets and scurrying off towards the bathroom. _‘Great, just great Jimin! Now he’s mad at you! Why do you have to be so royal all the time?! Can’t you just relax for a change?!’_ Jimin felt bad, he truly did. He had only been thinking about maintaining his demeanor as a Prince. It’s second nature after all, no one in his own Clan dared to treat him the way Yoongi did. Surely he could understand the Prince’s habit! _‘Why am I saddened by his anger towards me?’_ Jimin wondered as he entered the spacious bathroom. _‘Why do I even care?’_

 

                  *********

Jimin felt a lot cleaner now. After not getting a shower for over a decade, Jimin made it a point to spend as long as possible beneath the warm droplets. Now though, he walked side by side with Yoongi as they headed towards the training area. The air between them was still quite tense, leaving the two in an awkward silence.

“You look nice.” Yoongi stayed simply. No smirk, teasing, or touching. “Amazing the wonders a shower can work huh?”

“Oh…thanks!...I guess.” Jimin murmured, running a hand through his still wet hair. “I’ll admit, I do feel a crap ton better now that I’m clean.” He glanced down at himself. After he had taken a shower, the clothes that were left for him was a comfortable, plain black shirt, a pair of fork fitting black jeans with multiple rips in the thigh area and a pair of brown boots. “It isn’t something I’d normally wear…but if you think they look good on me, I suppose they aren’t too bad.” Jimin wanted to smack himself the instant the sentence had slipped past his lips. “I mean! Not that I need your approval to think something looks good on me! I’m not saying that your opinion doesn’t matter either! I just-“

“Jimin, relax.” Yoongi rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. “Seriously. You take your role as a Prince a bit too seriously. I mean, technically speaking you aren’t a Prince anymore, so you should try getting off that high horse of yours and drop the royal façade for once.”

Jimin blinked, watching the Vampire turn down a short hall that led to two wide open doors. “Oh really? Well how do you suggest I do that Min Yoongi?” Jimin inquired with the slightest hint of offense in his tone. 

“You could start by not acting like you’re too high and mighty to be touched by a “common vampire.” Came Yoongi’s bitter response.

Jimin faltered at that, a sharp pang of guilt hitting him square in the chest. “Yoongi I…I never meant it in a harmful way! I just..I’ve never had anyone treat me the way you do!” Jimin explained while following Yoongi through the open doors. “It’s just unfamiliar to me, that’s all!” He came to a stop as both he and Yoongi’s feet touch plush green grass. Slowly, he walked closer to Yoongi, stopping only when their shoulders were touching. “I’m sorry…I really am.”

Silence surrounded them for a moment. So long in fact, that Jimin had begun to worry the other truly didn’t want to accept his apology. But his worry diminished the second he felt Yoongi nudge him gently with his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it…just don’t be so uptight okay? You might learn a thing or two if you weren’t.” Yoongi turned his head to look at Jimin, a gentle smile pulling at his lips. “I forgive you, half-pint.”

“Thank you! Thank you!” Jimin exclaimed in relief. Without really thinking, he flung himself at Yoongi and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck in a firm embrace. His eyes fluttered shut as he hugged his former guard. His heart, already thumped erratically in his chest, seemed to beat a little faster upon feeling Yoongi’s arms wrap around his waist. 

“Fuck that hurts!”

The two Vampires connected in an embrace jumped apart upon hearing the loud, echoing shout.

“What was that?!” Jimin inquired, eyes wide and head swiveling from side to side in search of the voice’s owner.

A raspy laugh tumbled past Yoongi’s mouth as he shook his head in amusement. “That, Jimin, is Taehyung! And it seems he’s gotten himself in trouble. Again!” Yoongi extended his right arm and clasped Jimin’s smaller hand in his own. “Come on half-pint! It’s time you met the gang!”

As Yoongi led him through the vast expanse of Green, passing by benches and patches of flowers, Jimin found himself growing nervous. He was about to meet not only the other Vampires in the Valerian Clan, but who he presumed to be Yoongi’s friends. ‘What if they don’t like me? What if they see me as an enemy because of the havoc my Clan has caused?’ A frown had etched itself on his face as he thought of the plausible outcomes of this meeting.

Soon, they arrived at a cobblestone walkway that led to a large slab of cobblestone where a group of Vampires were huddled.

“Ouch! Damn it Taemin why are you being so rough?! Are you trying to punish me?!” One of them whined in a deep tone.

“Oh hush! You got yourself in this situation Taehyung! You wouldn’t be in pain if you’d stop being so curious! Stop complaining!” Replied the Vampire standing beside him. 

“Hey!” Yoongi called, waving his left hand in greeting. “I have arrived with the half-pint!” Jimin gave a whimper of resilience as he was tugged forward and towards the group by Yoongi. “Everyone, this is Jimin. He’s the Prince of the Nordian Clan.”

Silence followed the introduction, making Jimin feel ever so uneasy. He could feel their eyes on him, clearly inspecting and critiquing him. He could’ve easily shrunk behind Yoongi in order to evade their stares, but he refused. His pride as the next ruler of the Nordian Clan wouldn’t allow him to yeild beneath their scrutiny. So instead, Jimin planted his feet firmly on the ground, lifted his head high and made sure to make eye contact with everyone that was present.

“Well then, hello there Jimin!” The one who he had heard whining earlier greeted. “My name is Taehyung, Kim Taehyung!”

Taehyung was, for lack of better words, extremely handsome. He had Blonde hair that framed his sculpted face nicely, light Blue eyes and tan skin that looked ethereal beneath the moonlight. He was seated on the slab of concrete with a black jacket that covered the left side of his body, but left the right exposed. Although multiple fresh cuts, gashes in the shape of teeth marks, and scratches marred his exposed skin, what caught Jimin’s eye was the beautiful pattern that was present. It was thin and held the appearance of Red silk in color. It swerved and curved up his shoulder, collarbone, and neck in various branches, stopping just below the crystalline earring that dangled from his ear. It painted his skin like a canvas, one that left Jimin awestruck. 

“Keep staring like that and I’ll tear your throat!” The sharp, dangerous hiss caused Jimin to snap out of his awed daze and turn his attention to the Vampire that had threatened him.

He was seated not too far from Taehyung. He glared at Jimin with narrowed blood Red eyes, similar to the pattern on Taehyung’s body in color. He sat with his legs bent, feet flat on the ground, and forearms resting on his knees. He wore a long sleeved Black shirt, leather pants, fingerless gloves, boots, and had equally black hair. An earring similar to the one Taehyung wore dangled from his right ear and a gash was present on his face.

“I’m..I’m sorry!” Jimin apologized, body tense.“I didn’t realize I was staring!”

“Oh?” The Vampire asked sarcastically. “Well now you know! So quit it!”

“Don’t be so rude Jungkook!” The Vampire who had been standing beside Taehyung scolded. “You stared like that too when you first met Taehyung!” He turned to face Jimin, a warm smile pulling at his lips. “Don’t mind him, he’s in a foul mood right now. My name is Lee Taemin by the way, I’m the one who patched you up after Yoongi found you nearly dead.”

“Ah…Taemin! It’s nice to officially meet you!” The tension in Jimin’s body dissipated, melted away by Taemin’s friendly introduction. “Thank you, for doing all you could to keep me alive! I’m forever in your debt!” He flashed Taemin a warm smile and a bow in return.

Taemin released a hearty laugh as he dabbed the cotton ball in his hand at one of the gashes on Taehyung’s chest. “You were right Yoongi, he is cute!”

“Isn’t he Taemin?!” Yoongi threw his head back in laugh as he release Jimin’s hand. “Now! What the hell happened to Taehyung?!” Yoongi asked as he stepped closer to the wounded male, eyeing his wounds closely.

“Well!” Taemin exclaimed in an exasperated sigh. “Our dear Taehyung here, decided to cross the border and go snooping around the Nordian Palace! Again!” Taemin lowered his gaze to Taehyung in an annoyed fashion. “He managed to snag something, but those damn Jarkens caught whiff of him. As you can see, they did a number on him. If it wasn’t for Minho, Key and Jungkook, our precious trouble maker would be dead.”

Jimin’s eyes widened in shock upon hearing Taehyung’s wounds had come from the Jarkens that had overrun his Clan.

“Damn it Taehyung!” Yoongi groaned. “Are you TRYING to start a war between us?! No wonder Jungkook’s so uptight! He almost lost his mate! Again!”

“Mate?” The question had slipped out before Jimin could stop himself, and judging by the way Jungkook had snapped his head in his direction, he had said the wrong thing.

“Yes, Mate!” Jungkook bared his fangs in challenge as he rose to his feet. “Does that bother you, ‘Prince?’”

“…No, it doesn’t. It just took me by surprise , that’s all.” Jimin huffed, finding himself growing irritated with Jungkook’s attitude. With a roll of his eyes, he turned his attention to Taehyung. “Anyway, you were attacked by Jarkens? Were any of them….Nordian?” He stared at Taehyung with eyes filled with worry. His heart pounded so hard in his chest that he could hear it in his ears. He couldn’t and wouldn’t believe that his beloved Clan were attacking their own kind. Not without proof.

“I’m not sure.” Taehyung replied after a moment of thought, a flicker of pity dancing in his eyes. “I wouldn’t know the difference between the Jarkens and your people, they’re practically a Clan now. Sorry Jimin.”

The Prince deflated upon hearing that. A heavy sigh left his parted lips as his shoulders sagged. Jimin took a few steps closer to Taehyung, then crouched low. “I know we just met and all but…it’s my job to take responsibility for what’s happened to you and what’s been happening for the last decade.” Jimin lifted his head so that his gaze locked with Taehyung’s. “If any of my people were responsible for your wounds, I sincerely apologize to you. I…I don’t know what or why, but something isn’t right. I plan on righting all of the wrongs that have been done as soon as possible. I hope that you accept this apology and not hold my people responsible.” Jimin reached out slowly, attempting to touch Taehyung’s shoulder as a gesture of comfort. But before his hand could even meet its target, he caught sight of a black blur coming from the corner of his left eye, mere seconds before a heavy weight slammed into his skull and sent him skidding onto the slab of cobblestone.

“Jungkook!” Jimin heard Yoongi’s angry shout over the pounding in his head.

“You’re kidding right?! What kinda bullshit apology is that?!” Jungkook snapped. “Who do you think you are?! You think an apology is going to erase the damage your Clan caused?! For 10 years we suffered while you slept nice and easy! How are we supposed to know you didn’t plan your ‘deadly attack’ with the Jarkens just to infiltrate our Clan?! How do we know you aren’t playing with us?!” Anger radiated from the black haired Vampire in waves as he paced around Jimin. “I’m not buying your bullshit, ‘Prince!’” The title was spat in disgust. “Your people are the reason our race is near extinct! Your people are the reason prey is scarce! Your people are the reason my mate has to constantly put himself in harms way, so that we have a chance at surviving! No apology is going to make up for that, but maybe ripping your head from your body might!”

Jimin saw it coming. Just as he sat upright, he saw Jungkook raise his left leg, aiming the toe of his boot directly at his face. Bracing his right hand on the ground and reaching out with his left, Jimin moved his head to the right just as his hand grasped Jungkook’s ankle. With a harsh pull, he yanked Jungkook forward. Using the momentum of the pull, he pushed himself forward, bringing his right foot up and across in a roundhouse kick. Jimin’s foot connected with Jungkook’s cheek, causing him to collide with the ground while Jimin poised himself in a crouch.

His eyes locked on Jungkook as the other climbed to his feet, fury more evident than before. Jimin wasn’t dealing with some random attacker, he was dealing with a Vampire that had a decade worth of hate and resentment pent up. This was someone who’s skills had been sharpened by years of fighting for survival. Jimin on the other hand, hadn’t had to fight in years and would prefer not to. He was on his own, if he wanted to prove himself, he’d have to fight Jungkook head on. His opponent didn’t want an apology or a truce, he wanted to watch the life drain from his body. And if Jimin wasn’t careful, Jungkook would get just that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everyone! Enjoying the story so far? I hope so! We met Jungkook, Taemin and Taehyung so far! Taehyung managed to snag something on his visit to to Nordian Palace! And we got more Yoonmin! Thoughts so far? Remember that this will be paced, so the others will be introduced as the story progresses. I also have no beta for this story so excuse any errors I might’ve missed. Leave your thoughts below! Love you all and thank you for reading! ^^


	6. Beneath the Moon-We Meet

 

His body ached all over. After receiving a harsh right hook to his cheek, a kick to his ribs, and an really brutal slam onto the cobblestone slab, jimin found himself growing significantly weaker. Quick and frantic pants traveled past his parted lips in time with the sharp tendrils of pain that jabbed at his chest. Maybe it was the fact that the hadn’t felt they need to fight for his life in a long time, or maybe it was the adrenaline coursing through him, but despite the pain he felt, he’d never felt so focused and determined. He knew that he shouldn’t, that displaying any type of cockiness would only serve to enrage Jungkook even more, but he just couldn’t keep the proud smirk off of his face as he watched his attacker.

Just a few feet away, Jungkook knelt in front of him. A bruise had already begun to form beneath his left eye, a knot had begun to form on his jaw, and judging from the way he clutched at his ribcage, the knee that Jimin had dealt surely did some damage.

“Alright you two that’s enough!” Taemin spoke up, annoyance in his tone. “You’ve  done enough damage to each other!”

“I second that!” Taehyung’s smooth voice chimed in. “Jungkook, baby, you’re still not fully healed from our earlier scrap with those Jarkens! Stop taking your anger and frustration out on Jimin! He didn’t do anything wrong!”

Jungkook didn’t answer. He didn’t even look like he had heard the two bystanders. His injured eye was closed tightly, and his fangs were bared in a challenge still, body poised and ready for another round.

The temptation to take his eyes off of his opponent and glance to the sidelines was too great for Jimin to resist, and so he did. Taemin stood with his arms folded across his chest, a deep frown on his face, but worry still evident in his eyes. Taehyung wore a scowl, gaze trained on his mate and posture set to intervene physically if necessary. Then there was Yoongi. With his hands shoved deep in his front jean pockets, he stood lax. His expression was a blank canvas beneath the full moon, showing no worry, concern or care for the current predicament. As oddly as it sounded, Jimin felt hurt by the Vampire’s seemingly lack of care. _‘Why didn’t he say anything? Does he not care that both of us are hurt?’_

“Jungkook no!”

The shout was booming, laced with panic and frustration. It drew Jimin’s attention quick enough for him to catch Jungkook lunging at him, but not quick enough for him to evade the knee that struck his temple. For a split second, his vision went black, then it returned. A noise between that of a groan and whimper, no doubt from him own lips, filled his ears as he felt both of his arms being clutched in a vice like grip. His gaze met Jungkook’s, time slowing in his mind as he watched the Red eyed male raise his right foot in front of his face. He had nowhere to go. Trapped by Jungkook’s hold, Jimin could do nothing more but brace himself for the heavy stomp that soon struck his throat.

His eyes grew wide with panic as the weight on his throat increased and the reality of his situation hit him hard. _‘He’s gonna crush my throat!’_ Jimin scrabbled beneath Jungkook. His feet scrapped the stone in response to his frantic kicking, the hands clamped around his wrist tightened their hold as he tried to free his hands, and his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen it received. He was scared now, truly. The pressure grew heavier and heavier, proving that the Vampire above him had no intentions of sparing his life. _‘He’s gonna kill me! He’s gonna kill me!’_ The harsh truth made him want to cry. The fact that he could feel himself growing limp and could see his eyesight failing made him want to cry.

And just like that, the weight was gone. Just like that, he found himself desperately sucking air into his burning lungs, just like that he found himself shaking, pupils dilated in fear. Just like that, he found his already blurred vision blocked by something looking over him. He felt a hand slide it’s way into his right one and slim digits lace with his smaller ones.

“Hey! Calm down! You’re panicking!”

Within the frenzy of emotions he felt, Jimin could make out the faint, raspy voice directed at him. It felt oddly familiar, Comforting, and irritating all at once. Then, a cool, gentle hand cupped his face, and a single digit caressed his cheek.

“It’s okay! It’s okay, just breath. Breath half-pint.”

 _‘Yoongi…’_ Almost as of the realization of who was speaking to him was a trigger, Jimin found his body responding instantly.

“That’s it half-pint, relax for me.” Yoongi, murmured softly as he continued to hold Jimin’s hand with one of his own, and cradle his face with the other. “Taehyung and Taemin have Jungkook okay? He won’t hurt you. It’s over now.”

Slowly, Jimin’s vision cleared, revealing to him the image of the Blonde vampire whispering comforting words to him. He wanted to speak, wanted to thank Yoongi for aiding him and plead for the other to not leave his side. However, the stinging pain and ache in his throat prevented him from doing so.

“..He definitely did some damage to your throat.” Yoongi frowned, taking in Jimin’s failed effort to speak. “Alright then, let’s see what I can do.” He repositioned his hands so that he cradled Jimin’s upper back and knees. With a grunt, he heaved the weakened Vampire up into his arms. “Taemin!” Yoongi called, jerking his head towards the forest once he’d garnered his attention. “I’m gonna take him for a hunt! Once he feeds, his wounds will heal faster!”

“Are you sure he can hunt?!” Taemin replied skeptically. “He can barely move right now!”

“He’s not injured to the point where he can’t move, he’s just shaken up.” Yoongi observed. “He can’t move because his nerves are a mess right now. I think that once I get him away from here for awhile, he’ll be okay.”

There was no response from Taemin for a moment, but alas he nodded. “Alright then. But you two be safe! Taehyung and I will deal with Jungkook. Stop by the infirmary when you come back, I have some news to tell you and Jungkook will be ready with an apology.” Taemin glanced at the mae crouched at his side, silently being scolded by his mate’s harsh gaze.

Yoongi nodded his okay to Taemin before striding towards the direction of the forest. “Ah…I’ve saved your ass three times now Prince.” He sighed in exasperation as his dark eyes landed on the smaller Vampire in his arms. He observed the way Jimin looked, limp and at ease. He released a light hearted scoff, a small smile tugged at his lips as he eyed Jimin’s soft features. “I guess that makes me your Knight in shining armor.”

                       ******

Jimin was roused awake by the feel of something pressed against his face and the overwhelming smell of Pine filling his nostrils. With a soft moan, his eyes fluttered open.

“Hey there half-pint.” Yoongi greeted as he once again, stroked Jimin’s cheek with the thumb attached to the hand he was cupping his face with. “Are you feeling better? Relaxed?”

Jimin didn’t answer. His body still hurt, but it was more of a dull aching now, and his throat was still in quite a bit of pain. As his eyes flickered around, Jimin took notice of the fact that he was no longer anywhere near the Palace, but was instead surrounded by towering trees, lush Green grass, and off to his right, a gently flowing stream.“Y-Yoongi..” His voice came out in a painful rasp.

“Don’t strain your voice if your throat still hurts.” Yoongi chided. He rose to his feet and strolled over to the stream that was near them. “Can you try to move? I’m sure you’re still aching, but you should try to work out some of the stiffness in your body by moving a little.” Yoongi beckoned Jimin over with an encouraging jerk of his head as he crouched down by the stream.

Jimin inhaled shakily as he heaved himself forward. He limped a bit as he moved, wincing every now and then when he took a particularly painful step.

Yoongi nudged Jimin forward once he was within arms reach. “Drink. I’m going to go see if I can find something for you to drink from. Hopefully, I can find a deer or two lounging about out here.” Yoongi butted Jimin’s shoulder lightly. “Don’t move okay? Wait for me here.”

Jimin nodded with a small smile, silently showing that he heard and would heed Yoongi’s instructions. He wanted to thank the man for once again, protecting and looking after him, but he really didn’t want to talk at the moment. So instead, he leaned over towards Yoongi and pressed his nose into the crook of his neck. He had expected Yoongi to tease him as he usually did, or laugh at the very least. What he hadn’t been expecting, was for the other to tense up and recoil from the contact just a little. That made Jimin frown in confusion. _‘Did I do something wrong?’_ He wondered to himself. His worrying was cut short though when Yoongi bent his head and returned the gesture, pressing his own nose against Jimin’s neck.

A blush dusted Jimin’s cheeks. The skin that Yoongi has made contact with burned, but not in a way that hurt. It felt pleasant, and made him want to press closer to the nonchalant Blonde.

“I have to go.” Yoongi muttered, tearing himself away from Jimin just as he moved to lean closer. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. Remember what I said!”

And just like that, Yoongi had vanished. Swept away and swallowed whole by the forest, leaving Jimin to wonder what exactly just transpired between them.

Jimin shook his head with a tired sigh as he leaned towards the stream. He cupped the cool liquid in his hands and fed it to his aching throat. Relief washed over him almost instantly as the fresh water soothed his throat and made him crave more. As he drank, Jimin found it hard to ignore the insistent tingling that danced along the spot Yoongi had nosed. _‘What the hell was that all about? Jongin would do that all the time and I never felt that.’_

A pang of longing and sadness washed over him upon thinking of his long time colleague. He missed Jongin. He missed his Palace. He missed Baekhyun, Junmyeon, and those two rascals Jongdae and Sehun. _‘Ah…Sehun was so small last I saw him. I wonder what he looks like now….is he even still alive now?’_

At that moment, a noise akin to a cry of pain reached his ears, causing him to raise his head curiously. He could make out the sound of paws hitting the forest floor in urgency coming from across the stream. _‘Paws….Wolf? Fox? Raccoon?’_ Jimin thought. His head tilted to the side as he stared across the stream, waiting for whatever animal he heard to show itself to him. _‘Yoongi said don’t move..so I guess I’ll just wait here to see if one of my guesses were correct.’_ Jimin waited and waited, choosing to focus on the sounds around him instead of the steady tingling of his neck and aching in his bones. As the paws grew closer and closer, Jimin’s anticipation grew as well, until suddenly, the large sized animal bursted free from the undergrowth.

It was a Fox, a good sized one at that. Its tongue dangled from its parted jaws in exhaustion and its left shoulder bled heavily. Jimin watched as the wounded animal made its way through the stream and ran as fast as it could across and upstream, away from Jimin.

“Shit!”

Jimin swerved his heard back across the stream, taken aback by the sight of a fair skinned figure poised at the stream. Beneath the gleam of the moon, the stranger’s fangs glistened with blood. His piercing, pale Grey eyes were narrowed in frustration and his Orange hair was matted to his sculpted face with sweat.

“Did you get him?!”

Jimin stood shellshocked as another figure gracefully bounded from the undergrowth, not stopping until he was standing next to the Orange haired one. Neither of them seemed to take notice of Jimin, and Jimin felt like he was intruding, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away, especially from the newcomer. He moved with a grace and agility that Jimin felt was too familiar. His flawless, honey colored skin glistened with perspiration and his dark brown hair appeared to be soaking.

“No! The damned thing ran across the stream before I could finish it off!” The Orange haired male muttered with a scowl.

His acquaintance chuckled, nudging his shoulder playfully. “It happens sometimes, but don’t worry. You’ll catch your prey the next go around Sehun.”

“Sehun?” Jimin hadn’t meant to say that out loud. He most certainly didn’t mean to garner the attention of the two conversing either. But once he got a good look at their faces, especially the dark haired one, Jimin felt as if everything had been thrown off balance. Their eyes locked and they stared at each other for the longest of time, both wanting to speak but no words would form.

Now Jimin understood why the way this particular Vampire moved felt so familiar, now he recognized the large, dark chocolate pools that he stared into, and it made his knees go weak and his heart thump erratically. There he was, after ten years, after fretting about whether he was alive or dead, Jimin finally got his answer. His friend, his right hand, his companion, was standing twenty feet away from him. Jimin parted his lips, willing his voice to work, just this once, if never again.

“…Jongin?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayooo guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Jimin finally reunited with Jongin and Sehun! Which means he’s one step closer to finding out more about the Jarkens, the Wolf like creatures and the fact that they can come out during the day! Also! What do you think that was between Yoongi and Jimin! I have lots of ideas and surprises in store for you all and I can’t wait to post them! Thank you for 300+ hits, 15 Kudos And 7 bookmarks so quickly! Until next time my dear readers!! ^^


	7. Am I Finally Falling?

“Jongin?” Jimin repeated, eyes wide as he moved to approach the other. “Is….that really you?”

“Jimin..” Jongin whispered his long lost friend’s name. His body was stiff, almost as if he were bracing himself for the reunion to be a figment of his imagination. His pupils were blowing wide, a mixture of disbelief and shock in them.

Jimin’s limbs shook as he slowly stepped onto the large, smooth stones peeking out of the stream. He refuses to blink, refused to look down, or even look away, for fear that Jongin would disappear as quickly as he had appeared. His heart pounded, drumming louder and louder in his ears. The pain in his body was long forgotten as Jongin came closer and closer. _‘Just a little more…and I’ll be touching him…’_ He thought shakily. _‘Please…oh please let this be real.’_

A warning hiss coming from the left field of his vision, drew Jimin’s attention. Sehun had fixed him with a cautious glare, his muscles flexed as glided forward slowly. “Stay right where you are!”

“Sehun!” Jongin snapped, face pulling into a stern expression. “That’s enough! He’s not an enemy!”

“How do YOU know that?!” Sehun retorted sharply. “He’s not from our clan and he’s clearly about to cross the border! Have you forgotten the law?!”

“Don’t talk down to me! It seems you’ve forgotten your place! He’s an ally, not an enemy. You don’t even remember who he is! Do you?” Jongin scolded through his clenched teeth, obviously trying to keep his voice down.

“It doesn’t matter who he is..or who he was.” Sehun turned his piercing gaze back to Jimin. “He’s no longer one of us. He could be a spy sent here to lure you in, draw information out of you, so that they can attack us! Perhaps he’s not who you think he is anymore, Jongin.”

“Shut your mouth!” The veins in Jongin’s neck pulsed with the force of his words and anger. “Your head has obviously gotten to big for your shoulders. Leave us! Go continue your hunt!” When Sehun failed to heed Jongin’s command, a threatening growl rumbled in his chest, cold and promising nothing but harm. “Now.”

With a sniff and an upward jerk of his head in understanding, Sehun turned and made his way back down the path he had came. Jongin watched, narrowed gaze trailing behind the other until he vanished among the many trees and darkness.

Jimin blinked once, twice, and three times as he struggled to wrap his mind around what had just transpired. _‘Jongin has never been violent or harsh. Not like that.’_ Jimin observed mentally. _‘Could it be that…Taehyung and Yoongi were right about the stance of my former clan? Just a little?’_

Jongin’s heavy sigh drew Jimin out of his thoughts. He watched as the much broader male faced him once again. The cold, harsh, and intense aura around Jongin had, just like that, melted away. A warmth and gentleness that made Jimin’s heart race just a little, washed over his face, and the large smile that Jimin longed to see again made his knees feel weak.

“I-“ Jimin never got the chance to finish the sentence, for Jongin had surged forward into the stream and pressed himself as close to him as possible. Jimin reached out and clutched at Jongin’s arms instinctively, not sure whether he wanted to push him away or pull him closer.

“I’ve missed you...” Jongin whispered, letting the tip of his nose and lips brush against Jimin’s neck. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Jimin wasn’t sure why, but the action made him feel nauseous. The once tingling spot had begun to burn again, but this time, it hurt. It felt wrong to be so close to Jongin. His mind screamed at him to push his friend away, that something sacred and precious was being dirtied by the simple act of affection. However, he ignored it. Instead he wrapped his own arms around Jongin, letting his lashes flutter shut as he felt Jongin’s own arms encase him. They stayed like this for what felt like hours. In the middle of the stream, wrapped in one another, silently but eagerly pouring out ten long years of words in the peace of the forest. The longer they stayed entwined, the more intense the burning on his neck grew. Just when Jimin felt he could handle no more of the pain, Jongin pulled away and instant relief washed over him.

“Jongin…I know this is sudden, seeing as though we just reunited, but I have to know..” Worry and fear ebbed Jimin’s voice as he spoke. “What’s happened with the clan? They say you’ve allied with these Vampires who can go out in the sun and those wolf like creatures. They say that you even…slaughtered other clans alongside them! Is this true? What’s going on?” He had had faith in his clan. That they were not guilty of the crimes they had been accused of, but one look at the guilty expression Jongin wore was enough to make him step away from him.

“We had no leader Jimin, and you told me to protect them. So I did!” Jongin defended. “They never came back with your body…I thought you’d been burned to death by the sun, but I never found any ashes or dust. So I did what I had to do to make sure the clan would still be around, just incase you were still alive…so you’d have a home to return to.” Jongin grasped Jimin’s wrists, preventing the stunned Prince from venturing any further away. “The Clan is still very much alive! We’re kept under tight surveillance and are only allowed to leave to hunt, but we’re alive. Those Vampires that attacked us ten years ago? They come from up north, near some city called Seoul. One of them is actually a human from there, a scientist! He created some sort of concoction they call Seraphine. It’s a thick, liquid metal like substance that hardens the skin when it’s injected. It’s uncomfortable, but it keeps us from burning in the-“ Jongin’s rambling was cut short by the Vampire’s line of sight zeroing in on Jimin’s neck.

“Wha-what are you staring at?” Jimin mumbled as his mind slowly processes the overload of information it had been given.

“….Your neck…” Jongin observes with a slight frown. “You’ve been imprinted. That’s... strange. You’ve always been so focused on your role as a Prince that you’ve never seemed interested in being courted!”

Jimin stares at Jongin as if the other had grown two heads. “What?! I’m not imprinted OR courted!”

“Mmm that mark on your neck says otherwise!” Jongin, quite literally, pointed out. “When you have access to a mirror you should see it for yourself.”

“But I’m not-“

“Jimin?”

Jimin whirled around, turning to face the source that had called out the familiar nickname. Yoongi stood a few feet away from the Stream, chest rising and falling heavily. His caution filled gaze flickered from Jimin to Jongin and back again.

“Who’s he?!” The question was thrown at Jimin from both Yoongi and Jimin, making the young Vampire squirm awkwardly.

“Uh…Yoongi this is Jongin, a member of my clan and someone very precious to me. Jongin this is Yoongi..he saved me on the night of the attack and basically took care of me for the whole time I was gone.” Jimin swayed from side to side, introducing the two who, for whatever reason, happened to be in a stare off.

Suddenly, a howl broke through the air, piercing Jimin’s ears and making him flinch. It was distant, but Jimin knew the sound all too well.

“Shit!” Jongin hissed out, panic lacing his words. “Sehun and I must’ve been gone too long and they’re out looking for us!” He reached out with his right arm, wrapped it around Jimin’s waist, and tugged him close until their bodies touching. He leaned down a placed a quick kiss on Jimin’s forehead. “I have to go now Jimin, but now that I know you’re alive, I can’t stand losing you again. Meet me here, tomorrow. When the moon’s at its highest.”

Jimin had no chance to respond, he had no opportunity to tell Jongin to be safe. For just as quickly as the kiss and the words had been delivered, Jongin had vanished beyond the trees. Jimin stood still and staring, torn between giving chase and returning back to the Nordian Palace.

“Hey, Jimin?” Yoongi called softly. “I got something for you to feed off of, but I left it a ways back after sensing you might be in trouble.” He tilted his head. “Come on.”

Slowly, Jimin turned to Yoongi, a somewhat melancholy expression present on his features. But alas, he gave a curt nod and followed behind Yoongi as he strolled deeper into the forest.

                      ******

Jimin let his head fall back, eyelids fluttering shut. His tongue darted out to run over his glistening Scarlet canines with content. It turned out that the meal Yoongi had caught for him was the Fox he had seen Sehun chasing after earlier. He had to admit, Yoongi was right. After drinking to his hearts content, Jimin felt better than he had in ages. His muscles felt rejuvenated and strong, the bones of his ribs felt as good as new, and even his eyes seemed to hold a renewed rigor and life.

Jimin and Yoongi sat side by side in a large, circular shaped pasture of green. The moonlight shone directly down in the area, creating a soft glow to the open space. Although the two had been on good terms prior to the reunion with Jongin, Jimin could sense Yoongi had questions. So with a sigh, Jimin opened his eyes and stared directly up at the sky. “Go on Yoongi, ask what’s in your mind.”

“I want to get to know you better.” Yoongi’s response came suddenly. Not a trace of the usual taunting tone or nonchalant aura could be found. He sounded serious…sincere even. “If that’s okay with you.”

“…”Jimin mentally weighed his options. _‘Why does he want to ‘get to know me’ all of a sudden? What’s he planning? Ah…I think I’m fretting too much. I mean, there’s no harm in answering a few questions.’_ “Shoot.” He nodded, giving Yoongi the okay.

“What’s your favorite state of weather and why? Hot, cold, windy?”

“…Rain. I love rain.” Jimin replied, gaze never leaving the sky. “I love the comfort it comes with. I love the way it washes the Earth…the way it cleanses. Rain is pure and clean. Rain brings life to where things are dry and barren.”

“What’s your favorite place in your land?” Yoongi asked, curiosity now evident. “Some place precious to you that isn’t your Palace.”

Jimin tilted his head as he focused on a single star in the sky. He recalled his time with Jongin, the various places they would wander to, the areas they would explore as children. The image of he and a child version of Jongin sitting amongst a field of flowers flashed in his mind. “The Yuanfen flower field.” He answered, unable to keep the small, sentimental smile from tugging at his full lips.

“The what?” Yoongi arched an eyebrow as he moved closer to Jimin, obviously awaiting an explanation.”

“There’s this flower field that’s just Southwest of the Palace called the Yuanfen flower field. It’s a wide expanse that’s literally covered in flowers! No trees, bushes or grass, just flowers. But these kind of flowers are special, they glow! They’re a Lilac white Roses with speckles of blueish purple around the rim of the petals, and then the inside layers are a blue green! The only thing is, you can only see the glowing specks at night. Otherwise, they’re just a plain white. They’re the most beautiful flowers you’ll ever see!” Jimin found himself growing reminiscent as he recalled his first visit to the field. “When Jongin took me to see them one night, I was in utter awe. He picked one and told me that the flowers represented the binding force among two people, a relationship made by fate or destiny. He also said that when someone gives you the Yuanfen flower, it means that you two were destined to be together. Forever.”

“….So Jongin was your lover.” Yoongi muttered. “Before the siege on your clan I mean. That would explain why he kissed you.”

Jimin scoffed, amused yet confused by the bitterness in Yoongi’s voice. “No, Jongin is NOT my lover. But he is someone I believe I’m destined to spend my life beside. Not as a lover, but as a friend. He’s precious to me and means more than words can describe! It’s hard to explain but, our relationship isn’t as simple as black and white. It’s not romantic…but it’s platonic.” Jimin pouted at his struggle to explain his bond with Jongin, but nonetheless shook it off and faced Yoongi. “Now I have a question for YOU.”

Yoongi shrugged, leaning back with his signature smirk firmly in place. “Fire away half-pint!”

Jimin sucked his teeth as he moved onto his hands and knees and crawled over to Yoongi. He stopped when they were face to face and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Why do you care?”

The smirk Yoongi wore collapsed almost instantly, and a deep frown took its place. They faced each other, one waiting on an answer and the other trying to think of the answer. Slowly but surely, the frown on Yoongi’s lips disappeared, replaced by a small smile. “You know…” Yoongi extended his right hand forward, tenderly cupping Jimin’s cheek in his palm. “I’ve been wondering the same thing.”

Somewhere along the way, a shift had occurred in his relationship with the Blonde Vampire. As Yoongi caressed his cheek, Jimin could feel the spot on his neck come to life again. It didn’t burn pleasantly like it had when Yoongi had pressed his nose there before, nor did it burn painfully the way it had when Jongin did the same. This time..it was gentle, warm and pleasant. He felt the urge to crawl closer to Yoongi as the warm feeling resonated throughout his body in waves. He liked the way Yoongi’s touch felt, how each gentle stroke of his thumb against his cheek were filled with something Jimin couldn’t quite explain.

 _‘Why do I feel so pleasant around you? I hate your stupid smirk, your stupid nickname for me, your teasing and taunting, your attitude. I hate it all! And yet here I am….wanting nothing more than to be closer to you.’_ Jimin leaned into Yoongi’s hand, one final thought crossing his mind. _‘Who am I kidding, I think I’m falling for you.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo dear readers! I’m back with another chapter!! Ahh the Yoonmin moment! Slowly but surely they’re coming together! I love Jongin and Jimin’s friendship. Despite years of separation they’re still so close! Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments! Love you all and thanks for reading! Next chapter, we’ll get an insight on what’s going on at Jimin’s Palace! More drama is coming and I hope you’re all ready for it! Until next time! Hugs and kisses! <3


	8. Princely Predicament

Jimin felt..oddly lighter. As he and Yoongi walked through the Marble hall, side by side, Jimin found that he felt happier than he had since waking up. Maybe it was meeting Yoongi, maybe it was reuniting with Jongin, maybe it was both.

“So, are you really going to meet up with him again?” Yoongi inquired with an indifferent tone.

“Hm? You mean Jongin?” Jimin glances at Yoongi for a split second before facing forward once again. “Of course! Now that I have him in my life again, I don’t want to lose him. Besides! This is our chance to get as much intel on those Jarkens as we can before we decide to raid them!”

“About that..” Yoongi’s lips pulled into a tight line as he turned the corner to his left, following behind Jimin “Do you think you can trust him with this?”

Jimin whirled around, fixing Yoongi with a harsh glare. Yoongi raised his hands in an effort to show the smaller male that he meant no harm.

“What I mean is, Jimin how are you going to approach him with this? You’re just gonna tell him, ‘Hey I know this might get you killed but I need you to tell me everything you know about the Jarkens. I’m planning to raid the Palace with a barely surviving clan so I can take back my throne.’ Come on Jimin! You have to be prepared for the idea that he might be too scared to rebel! What then?”

“…Jongin WILL listen to me.” Jimin stated firmly, eyes narrowed and body taut with irritation. “I trust him wholeheartedly. He’d never betray me because he cares about me! That’s my Palace Yoongi…my people. I belong with them. Jongin would be more than willing to help me return to my rightful place.”

Once again, they found themselves in a stare-down. With Jimin staring at Yoongi fiercely and Yoongi staring back with a stoney expression and a locked jaw. Slowly, Yoongi broke the eye contact. “…You belong with them do you? That’s your rightful place?” The words were spat with such spite that Jimin couldn’t help but be taken aback by them. “…fucking Jongin.” Yoongi muttered the name beneath his breath as his gaze flickered to Jimin’s neck. “You belong with me now.”

“Excuse me?!” Jimin frowned. “What’s THAT suppose to mean?! I don’t ‘belong’ to anyone! Why are you acting so damn possessive all of a sudden?!”

“…Just forget I said anything, it’s not important.” Yoongi sucked his teeth as he stepped around Jimin. “Let’s just head to the infirmary, Taemin said he wanted to see us after we got back from hunting.”

Jimin opened his mouth to speak, but clamped it shut the moment Yoongi turned his back to him and continued walking. He felt upset that Yoongi had accused Jongin of possible betrayal, confused about Yoongi’s possessive behavior, and…sad? Things had been going so well. Jimin wouldn’t dent it, he liked Yoongi. He felt drawn to Yoongi. The moment that they had shared in the forest earlier had made him want to grow closer to the Vampire. But it seemed that every time they make a little progress in their budding ‘relationship’, something would cause them to fight. He hated it.

They trudged on in a half awkward and half tense silence until the sound of various voices melding together reached their ears. “We’re back!” Yoongi announced as they approached an open door in the hall and he slid his way in.

Jimin, being a bit apprehensive, stopped at the door’s frame and instead poked his head inside, eyeing the room curiously. Unsurprisingly, the room was white. It was spacey, holding two operating tables, a few exam tables, a desk, a sink, and cabinets concealing various objects. Taehyung was seated on one of the exam tables with Jungkook pressed close to his side, Taemin was seated behind the medium sized desk and two men Jimin hadn’t seen before was in front of them.

“Yoongi!” A male dressed in a pair of black pants, a pinstriped dress shirt and an eye patch greeted, rushing over and pulling him into a hug.

“Hey Key!” Yoongi chuckled as he returned the embrace. “We missed you earlier, but I’m glad we caught you this time! You two are always on the move!”

“Ah, sorry about that!” Key chuckled as he took a few steps back. “We had to report the whole Taehyung getting attacked incident to his highness. The more trouble they cause, the more work Minho and I have to do!” Key’s one visible eye drifted over to where Jimin had taken temporary refuge. “And who might this be?”

Yoongi shifted his gaze over to Jimin and jerked his chin towards him. “This is Jimin, the Nordian Prince! Jimin, this is Key. That man over there,” Yoongi pointed to the other man that wore a pair of ripped jeans and a sleeveless white shirt. “Is Minho, Key’s partner in crime!”

Finally stepping inside of the room, Jimin bowed in greeting to Minho and Key before offering them both a smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Minho, Key.”

“Now that you’re back and we’re all acquainted with each other,” Taemin began as he bent down to search for something beneath the desk. “I want to show you what Taehyung stole from the Nordian Palace.” After a moment, his head appeared over the desk again alongside his right hand. He waved his right hand, showing off the medium sized canister with a thick, metal like liquid inside of it.

“That’s the Seraphine Jongin was talking about!” Jimin gasped, eyes lighting up as he recalled the description Jongin had given him.

“Seraphine?” Taehyung inquired.

“Who the hell is Jongin?!” Jungkook chimed in. “One of those brutes from your clan?! You met up with one?!”

“You don’t have the right to interrogate me Jungkook!” Jimin hissed, stepping closer to the other. “And you most certainly don’t have the right to insult Jongin! You still owe me an apology, and if you talk bad about Jongin again I’ll have your head as one!”

“Jungkook, stop it!” Taehyung scolded as Jungkook rose to his feet. “As a matter of fact, why don’t you apologize to him now?”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Jungkook scoffed.

“Just apologize and stop being a hard ass already!” Taehyung huffed, giving Jungkook’s shoulder a curt nudge.

“Ugh!” Jungkook groaned, eyes rolling in annoyance. With a deep breath, he glared at Jimin and muttered through gritted teeth. “Sorry for whatever I did that hurt your tiny ass.”

“Jungkook-“

“That’s my apology and that’s all he’s getting!” Jungkook snapped at Taehyung. “Bat for him again and I swear you’ll be cuddling the couch for a week!” Pulling his legs up, Jungkook rested his chin on his knees with a pout and a sag of his shoulders.

“Thank you baby.” Taehyung purred sweetly into Jungkook’s ear before placing a chaste kiss there.

“Ew.” Yoongi gagged jokingly as he observed the scene between the two mates, not missing the small smile and warm look that softened Jungkook’s face. Extending his right arm, he gripped Jimin’s waist and tugged him flush against his side. “You’re okay with that apology, aren’t you Jimin?”

An embarrassment fueled blush painted Jimin’s cheeks as he was pulled against the Blonde, but he nodded nonetheless. “Ah…yes! I suppose that’s the best I’ll get out of him any way!” Shifting his body so that he could face the group before him, but not leave the pleasant comfort of Yoongi’s touch, Jimin cleared his throat and returned his focus onto the canister. “As I was saying earlier, that stuff in that canister is called Seraphine. Jongin, a very close friend of mine, told me that it hardens their skin when it’s injected into their bodies. That’s how they’re able to go out in the sun!”

“Seriously?” Minho arched an eyebrow in confusion. “How’d they get a hold of something like that?”

“Jongin said that they have a scientist with them.” Jimin replied. “They came from nearby a place called Seoul. Chances are they picked him up from there.”

“Why though?” Key tilted his head in thought. “Why come all the way here and wreck havoc? Why create this stuff? What’s their motives?”

“That part,” Jimin sighed, unconsciously pressing himself closer to Yoongi and resting his head on his chest. “I haven’t figured out yet. Tomorrow I’m meeting back up with Jongin. I can get some more information on this whole situation. The more we know, the more we can plan.”

“So…” Taehyung drawled. “Based off of what you said Jimin, would you say it’s safe to inject ourselves with it? The Jarkens got the upper hand on other clans because they were able to attack during the day. With this, we might actually have a fair shot at defending ourselves!”

“That’s true…” Taemin nodded in agreement. “But I wouldn’t risk it. Not yet anyway. I suggest Minho and Key relay this information to his highness and see what he says first. I also suggest that, if you insist on meeting up with this Jongin, you keep someone with you Jimin. There’s a chance that they could be watching you and waiting to attack. It’s better to be safe and sorry.”

“I’m with Taemin on that!” Minho smiles as he ruffled Taemin’s hair. “Look at you being so smart and mature! How precious! Right Key?!” Minho’s smile grew wider upon Key giving a nod of agreement.

“He’s our intelligent little Taemin!”

“Anyway!” Taemin huffed, obviously trying to hide the embarrassed that burned his cheeks and ears. “Thank you for sharing this with us Jimin. It was vital and extremely helpful!”

“You’re welcome!” Jimin responded with a warm smile. “Is there anything else you guys might need?”

“Oh yes!” Key gave an excited gasp before clapping his hands together. “I just couldn’t help but notice you two all snuggled up and well..congrats on your imprinting!”

Jimin blinked as his mind slowly began to process Key’s words. Then it clicked. In that moment of realization, he recoiled away from Yoongi as if he had been burned. “You….” He stared at Yoongi, eyes blown wide in disbelief. “You..imprinted me?! How? When?”

“I…It..it was by t-the stream.” Yoongi stuttered, shifting uncomfortably. “We just…we clicked and it happened. We imprinted on each other.”

“B-but…I never Imprinted on you!” Jimin denied. Yet again, he had been thrown for a loop. A huge one. He turned his attention to Taehyung and Jungkook. “You two! You’re mated right? What does this mean?!”

A tense silence and an exchange of uncomfortable glances from the on looker’s in the room following Jimin’s question. “Well..” Taehyung began. “Imprinting is like courting. It’s a mutual bond, Jimin. You can’t necessarily imprint on another that does not reciprocate or feel as you do. So, in that moment between you and Yoongi. You both felt….SOMETHING for each other. Now you’re together. When you’re ready..you’ll mate and you two will be bonded forever. Officially.” Taehyung rose to his feet and strolled over to the sink. He scavenged through the cabinets and drawers until he came across a handheld mirror. “Here.” He moved over to Jimin’s side and angled the mirror so that his neck was visible. “Take a look for yourself.”

Heeding Taehyung’s words, he inspected himself in the mirror. If he hadn’t known what his neck looked like, he would’ve thought the small, but evident mark was nothing more than a mole. But it wasn’t. It had a faint glow to it, going from dark purple, to blue, to orange, to soft pink. He was imprinted. He was imprinted to Yoongi. He was going to bonded to Yoongi forever.

“No…” Jimin breathed, shaking his head from side to side. “No! No! No!” He pushed the mirror away before whirling around to face Yoongi. “You! It’s always you! Damn you Yoongi! How could you do something as STUPID and reckless as imprinting me?! You did it without my knowledge OR consent! Are you crazy?!” 

“We BOTH imprinted on each other!” Yoongi shot back. “Don’t go pinning this on me! Take responsibility for your part in this too!”

“My part?! I said it already, I never imprinted on you! Damn it Yoongi I-I don’t want-“ Jimin pointed to the mark on his neck in anger and frustration. “This! I want my Palace, my throne, my home back! I want to go back to living in peace with my people! Not a mate!” He gave Yoongi a forceful shove. “I hate you Yoongi! Stay the hell away from me!”

“Jimin!”

The Prince ignored the shout of his name, opting to distance himself from Yoongi. He felt an immense amount of pressure, he felt overwhelmed. Being a mate or having one was never apart of his plan. He merely wanted to rule over his clan peacefully. Was it all a lie? The longings for Yoongi, the pleasant feel of his touch, the relationship he theight was steadily building between he and Yoongi, his own feelings toward the nonchalant Blonde, was it all just manipulated by the  mark he bore on his neck? He didn’t want  that, false, manipulated feelings. He didn’t want a war, or a divide between the Vampires. He didn’t want the extinction of them either. But yet here he was, shouldering the weight of it all because his clan was the main culprit. Jimin no longer wanted to be here, he wanted to get away…he wanted Jongin. He wanted to cry on his friends shoulder and vent to him, he wanted to hear Jongin’s words of assurance.

He wanted something, anyone, or anything to ease the aching in his heart.

                      ********

Jongin sat on the the sill of the room’s window. His sharp gaze drifted across the expanse of trees, watching and waiting. Upon hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, his body tensed and his fangs slid free, bared in hostility. He focused on the closed door with such intensity, one might think it’d burst into flames beneath the heat of his gaze. When the door was pushed open, he gave a warning hiss, wanting to let whoever it was know they weren’t welcome.

“Easy there Tiger it’s just me with a delivery!”

Jongin heaved a sigh of relief. “Ah, sorry Jongdae. I’ve been on pins and needles lately.” He pushed off of where he was sitting and strolled over to Jongdae, who was holding out a large, black bag to him. “How’d you manage to sneak this past Chanyeol and the others?”

“I didn’t have to do much really.” Jongdae gave a cool shrug of his shoulders. “Baekhyun was with Chanyeol, again, doing God knows what. Kyungsoo was busy making more of that Maltin, and more silver bullets. You know, once he gets absorbed in his work he doesn’t notice much of anything. Jinki and Yixing are currently busy training the NightWalkers. As far as Seokjin and Minseok go..” Jongdae have a small smile. “Seokjin let me in the weaponry after I listened and laughed, forcibly so, at his terrible jokes. Minseok let me take some of the weapons after I told him you, Sehun and I wanted to get some training in. Besides, you know he has a soft spot for me.” Jongdae winked, unable to restrain himself from expressing his like of Minseok’s special attention.

“Dear lord you two…I’m sick of seeing you two prance circles around each other.” Jongin shook his head with a soft laugh, as he took the bag in his hand. “He’s been flirting with you for what? Two years now?”

“Eh, maybe three.” Jongdae snickered. His smile fell a little, turning into a smaller one. “You know..when they first got here, they seemed like the worst Vampires ever. But after spending so many years with them, I think we’re all growing accustomed to having them around. Dare I say it…they feel like…family. Odd right?”

Jongin frowned a bit as he thought about Jongdae’s words. In a sense, it was true. The invaders that he’d once hated, felt like a part of them now. Aside from the mass slaughtering of multiple clans, they weren’t bad at all. In fact, Jongin quite enjoyed their company. Over the years, he’d grown to enjoy and loathe those moments where Junmyeon and Seokjin would tell each other various jokes over dinner. He’d grown to enjoy training with Minseok and Hoseok, racing through the forest during sunny days and playing games to see who could catch the biggest Deer with Yixing, Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Sehun. Truly, they all were harmless. All they did was follow Chanyeol’s orders. Chanyeol…he hated that man. He was the one who started all of this. Chanyeol was the one Jongin believed had murdered Jimin, until recently.

“Yeah..it is odd.” Jongin slung the heavy bag over his shoulder as he moved back to the window. “But I have a feeling that might change soon. Real soon.” Jongin heaved himself onto the window sill, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he scanned the ground below.

“Hey Jongin?” Jongdae called gently.

“Hm?”

“You’ll tell me what you’re up to, won’t you?” Concern laced Jongdae’s usually merry tone.

“Yeah, when the time’s right Dae.” Jongin flashed his friend a smile over his shoulder. “Thanks, for doing this for me. It means a lot.” Without waiting Jongdae’s response, he pushed off of the window sill, launching himself towards the world outside. Now that he knew Jimin was alive, he was going to do whatever it took to heighten his chances of survival by any means. Especially now that Chanyeol was planning to attack the only surviving clan left.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo! Have you all missed me?? Are you enjoying yourselves so far? I hope so! Thoughts on this chapter? Again, this isn’t beta’d, so please excuse any errors I might’ve missed during revision. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for being patient and thank you for reading my lovelies!! <3


	9. The Abundance of the Heart

Jimin trudged through the moonlit forest. His shoulders sagged, his head was hung low, and his feet moved as if they were carrying a dead weight. By now, any anger he had felt towards Yoongi had long dissipated, and guilt had taken it’s place. The imprint on his neck ached, making him feel sad, lonely, and irritated. “Ugh! How can such a tiny, stupid mark cause me such trouble?!” Jimin grumbled, a slight pout pulling at his lips.

“It isn’t the mark Jimin, I think that’s you.”

With an arch of his left eyebrow, Jimin slowly raised his head to meet the owner of the voice. Upon seeing who stood a little ways in front of him, a soft smile formed on his face. “Hey Jongin.”

“Hello to you too!” Jongin flashed him a grin as his hand gripped the strap of the bag sling over his shoulder.

Lifting his right hand and flicking his wrist, Jimin encouraged his friend to cross the stream. “I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn’t realized I had made it here so quickly! The other’s know about you already so, it’s okay if you cross over.” Jimin eyed the large bag that Jongin carried curiously as the other gracefully crossed the stream.

Jongin let the bag slide off of his shoulder as he jogged towards Jimin, only letting it fall to the ground once he was in front of the other. “Come here…”Jongin all but purred as his arms wound themselves around Jimin’s waist and pulled him close.

Despite the sadness he was feeling, Jimin couldn’t restrain the soft laugh that tickled his throat. He wrapped his own arms around Jongin, letting his fingers thread themselves through the silky strands of his hair. Jimin released a sigh, his eyelashes fluttering shut as he pressed his forehead into Jongin’s toned chest.

“Jimin?” Jongin’s concerned laced voice filled his ears moments later. “What’s the matter? You don’t seem happy to see me.”

“No, no Jongin, I am!” Jimin stepped back, breaking the hug. “It’s just…there’s a lot on my mind. But that can wait!” Jimin have a dismissive wave of his hand, silencing Jongin’s concerns before he could voice them. “I’m sure you don’t have much time here, so we have none to waste!” He jerked his chin in the direction of the black bag. “What’s that?”

Jongin knelt down beside the bag and unzipped it. He rambled through the bag, pushing aside various items carefully. After a moment, he rose back to his feet with a strange object in his hand. “This, is something Chanyeol and his crew brought with them when they came to the forest. Do you remember that night? Those things you got hit with that stung you?” Jongin waved the item around so Jimin could see it clearly. “They’re called bullets, and this is a gun.” Turning the gun downwards, Jongin held it out for Jimin to take. However, Jimin took a step back, off put by the memories the description had triggered. “Hey, the safety’s on, so it won’t go off.” Jongin gave a reassuring a smile. “Trust me.”

Jimin eyed the black object in Jongin’s hand, feeling slightly nervous about touching something that had cause him a severe amount of pain. But the encouraging smile Jongin wore served to be a blanket of comfort, easing his anxiousness just enough for him to extend his hand and take the weapon in his own. Immediately, Jimin realized that he didn’t like it. It felt heavy in his hand and it made him feel uneasy.

“Chanyeol is the man that shot you that night.” Jongin revealed as he began taking more objects out of the bag and laying them on the ground. “He told us that he had shot and left you for dead…He’s the leader of that group.”

“..Do you know anything about him? Why he’s here or what he’s after?” Jimin’s questions came out in a shaky voice. His gaze remained on the gun in his hand though he made no move to grasp it.

“From what Baekhyun’s told me, he used to be a scientist who lived in Seoul. He and Kyungsoo, the human that’s with them, studied and explored ‘mythical’ creatures like us.” Jongin explained. “After catching a lead that Vampires might be living in the forest near the city, he went to investigate in hopes of catching or seeing one with his own eyes or possibly getting some samples. He ended up getting turned. After reuniting with Kyungsoo, the two basically came up with this goal to make a genetically modified breed of Vampires that could live like humans. They thought if it were possible for humans to be turned into Vampires, it should be possible for Vampires be turned human.”

“But…that isn’t how it works!” Jimin objected. “The make up of a human and Vampire are completely different. Turning a human into a Vampire takes away what makes them human and turning a Vampire human takes away what makes us Vampires!”

“I learned the hard way that scientists don’t really take ‘that isn’t possible’ as an answer.” Jongin sighed with a shake of his head. “Seokjin, Minseok, Yixing, Jonghyun, And Jinki are the names of the others he came with. They worked with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo as well. Fast forward, they began working on concoctions that might aid them in reaching their goal. First, they created Seraphine, that stuff I told you about before. They had to test it out to see if it worked, and doing so on Chanyeol was too big of a risk…so they tested it out on the Vampires in the forest near the city. It failed of course, but they didn’t quit. They altered ingredients, and tested it out again until…well, there were no more Vampires TO experiment on.”

“…So they went searching for more.” Jimin breathed, body sinking down to the forest floor as the gravity of the purge began to unfold.

Jongin nodded, a grim expression taking hold of his features. “Somehow they discovered us. Once they realized how many of us were out here, they figured their usual tricks wouldn’t work. So, they created a new substance called Maltin. That’s where the NightWalkers come from.”

“NightWalkers?”

“Mhm! They’re those Wolf like creatures that stormed the Palace. Maltin is this bright yellow liquid that they mixed with the blood of the Wolves around here.” Jongin relayed. “They tried using the blood of other animals here, but that didn’t work out too well.”

“That would explain the shortage of Prey.” Jimin murmured with a deep frown.

“I don’t know what all they put in it, all I know is that if Vampires are shot with it, they get turned into those NightWalker hybrids. A lot of Vampires didn’t survive the transformation. Those who did, they don’t have much of a conscience anymore. They can remember scents though.” Jongin raised his hands before dropping them back to his side with a heavy exhale. “They continued to attack the clans here, some being turned, others dying, until they perfected the Seraphine and Maltin. Once they did, upon their requests, Chanyeol turned Minseok, Yixing, Seokjin, Jinki, And Jonghyun. They injected themselves with the Seraphine and now…they’re Vampires with human like qualities. They’re turning themselves, and us into the Vampires that can live like humans. There you have it, that’s the truth about this whole thing.”

Jimin shook his head slowly. He felt dizzy and the world around him seemed to tilt as if it were thrown off balance. “Jongin…that’s..ridiculous! I mean, so many Vampires died just for the sake of creating a new breed of Vampires! This can’t go on any longer!”

“Well, you better figure out something soon.” Jongin sucked his teeth. “Chanyeol’s planning to raid your current place of stay soon.”

Jimin froze, his breathing coming to a sudden hitch. “What?!”

“That’s why I brought you these.” Jongin motioned to the assortment of weapons on the ground. “You’re going to need something to defend yourselves with.”

Jimin let his gaze rake over the many guns, and knives of various shapes and sizes. “I..no.” Jimin shook his head, letting the gun that had been sitting in his hand slide onto the grass. “Jongin these are weapons. Those bullets..they hurt me! They were painful, no doubt specially designed to harm Vampires. I want to solve this without the need to harm anyone. Especially with THESE torturous things! Enough Vampires have been harmed, enough death has been dealt! I want no more of it!”

“Well you don’t have much of a choice!” Jongin suddenly shouted, making Jimin flinch slightly. “They’ve been at this for years, Jimin! They won’t give it up that easily!” Jongin released a heavy sigh as he moved closer to Jimin. Kneeling down in front of him, Jongin cupped Jimin’s face in the palm of his left hand. “Believe me, I don’t want you to harm them either. As strange as it sounds…they’ve become a part of us. Not Chanyeol though, you can kill him by all means.” Jongin scoffed, eliciting a breathy laugh from Jimin.

“This…this is a lot, Jongin.” Jimin leaned into Jongin’s touch. “Just give me some time to think, to plan with the others. We were planning on raiding the Palace, but now that I know we’re pressed for time, we might have to step it up. But I won’t kill anyone. I won’t.”

Jongin leaned his head forward until he and Jimin’s foreheads were resting against one another. “Whatever you decide, whatever you choose, just know I’m with you.”

If there was one thing Jimin was thankful for, it was Jongin. Even after so long apart, his friends loyalty hasn’t wavered a bit. He could still count on Jongin to trust, and support him no matter the situation.

As Jongin’s hand slowly slid off of Jimin’s cheek, his eyes remained on the younger Vampire. Then, quicker than Jimin could keep up, Jongin had wrapped his fingers around the gun Jimin had set down and raised it.

Jimin flinched away from the gun that was being held over his head. “Damn it Jongin why-“

“You’ve been hiding behind that tree long enough!” Jongin called. “Come out!”

Jimin turned his head to the side, eyeing the tree line where Jongin had the gun. After a tense moment of silence, a black mop of hair poked itself out from behind one of the tall trees.

“Ah, sorry! I didn’t want to intrude so rudely so I..settled for hiding.” With a nervous laugh, the figure stepped out from behind the tree, revealing themselves. “My name is Taemin! If you’re wondering why I’m here, I was just worried about Jimin. That’s all.”

Jimin scrambled to his feet as Taemin strolled over to where he and Jongin stood. “Why?” Jimin asked curiously. “Not that I have anything against you, but why did YOU of all people come looking for me.”

Taemin gave a soft sigh. “I figured you wouldn’t want to see Yoongi right now, and there was no way Taehyung was go to come looking for you, not with Jungkook hating your clan and all. Plus, Minho and Key went to report to his highness. So that left me.” Shifting from one foot to the other, a somewhat guilty expression flashed across Taemin’s face. “I happened to overhear your conversation with whom I presume to be Jongin, the Nordian Vampire currently staring at me.”

Jimin quirked an eyebrow at that and threw a glance at Jongin. Sure enough, the Honey skinned male was frozen in place, gun still aimed at the trees and eyes focused solely on Taemin. “Hello?” Jimin waved his hand in front of Jongin’s face. “Earth to Jongin? Is anyone home?!” His attempt to garner his friend’s attention failed. “Jongin!” Jimin smacked Jongin’s chest with a huff.

“Wha-“ Jongin sputtered as he flushed in embarrassment. “I-I’m is sorry!” He lowered the weapon and extended his free hand to Taemin. “It’s n-nice to meet you, Taemin.”

Jimin watched as the two shook hands, smiling and staring at each other without actually stating anything more. “Ugh! Anyways!” Jimin interrupted with a scoff, not wanting to watch a new relationship bloom while his own wasted currently shit. “Jongin, what do we do now?”

“Right!” Jongin gasped, realizing that he’d completely forgotten about what they had been discussing. “Well, I was going teach you how to use these. But since Taemin’s here too..” Jongin threw a grin at Taemin. “He can join in on the lesson too.”

*******

“Hey Jimin? Come here, I wanna talk to you privately for a second.” Jongin jerked his head to the side, beckoning Jimin away from Taemin who was carefully placing the weapons back into the black bag.

Jimin jogged over to Jongin. His breathing was heavy and his hair was slightly damp with sweat from not only learning how to use the weapons, but engaging in a practice fight with them as well. “Yes?”

“Alright, I don’t have much longer I can be gone, so I want the truth and I want it now.” Jongin stated sternly as his arms folded over his chest. He continued on in a low voice.“You were moping when you came here, you weren’t all that happy when we talked, Taemin mentioned you didn’t want to see Yoongi, and I could still sense you brooding during training. You and Yoongi seemed okay when I met him, what the hell’s happened between then and now?”

Jimin frowned, the sudden reminder of his earlier sadness making his full mood return full throttle. This was what he originally wanted anyway, a chance to vent and seek comfort from the one person he knew he could trust above all else. So in a hushed voice, he began to open up to Jongin. He talked about learning of his and Yoongi’s imprinting, when it had happened, what it entailed, his outburst, and how he had felt after his initial anger had worn off.

“Let me ask you this first.” Jongin began once Jimin had finished. “Did you stop to think about how Yoongi felt about all of this?”

“….No.” Jimin admitted under his breath.

“Jimin, it’s not just you affected by this. You’re not the only one tied to another. I understand your frustration and anger, but you shouldn’t have acted so rashly!” Jongin scolded. “Pressing your nose into another Vampire’s neck is a very intimate act. The fact that you both did it and you ended up imprinted means…both of you felt the same way about each other.” The slightest hint of bitterness accompanied by a slight scowl, tainted Jongin’s words. “I think you should think about how you feel about Yoongi. Really think. From my perspective, I can tell that you like him, a lot. Otherwise you wouldn’t be in this much of a stupor over this. An imprint is only a physical representation of what one feels on the inside, not a dictator of how you feel.”

“I…I he’s a good person.” Jimin sighed as he stared at the ground, recalling his time with Yoongi. “He’s watched over and cared for me for so long, I guess you could say he’s pretty kind hearted too. He’s got a sense of humor, he’s level headed, and he is pretty handsome-“

“Not to me!” Jongin snapped angrily, making Jimin jump back in surprise. “Don’t tell ME how you feel about him! Tell…I don’t know, Yoongi!” Jongin shook his head with a heavy huff. “Look, I have to go. I’ve been out here long enough, I’ll meet up with you some other time….good luck with Yoongi.”

“Goodbye Jongin!” Taemin called cheerfully as Jongin stalked away, disappearing into the trees not long after.

“What…what was that?” Jimin whispered in shock. “Why’d he suddenly yell at me and leave like that? He..he didn’t even give me his usual goodbye…” Jimin faced Taemin, eyes beginning to water. “W-was it something I did?”

“Jimin, dear, I don’t think it’s what you did that made him upset.” Taemin replied. “I think it’s what you _didn’t_ do. But never mind that right now, let’s just..go home. Okay? You’ve got some making up to do.”

******

He stood in front of the large door, just staring. He’d been standing there for so long that he had managed to memorize every detail of the door and possibly even its length. After returning to the Palace, he and Taemin had run into Key. Key was nice enough to tell him where to find Yoongi’s room, but warned him that the Vampire hadn’t been in a good mood after he stormed off. Just his luck right?

“Here goes nothing.” Jimin murmured beneath his breath as he raised his fist and knocked on the door. His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest. What would he say? How could he explain to Yoongi what he was thinking? Where should he even start? He didn’t have to wait too long before he heard the clicking of the door knob being turned and the creaking of the wooden door sliding open.

“H-hi..Yoongi.” Jimin gave a nervous wave and smile. “Can we talk? Please?”

At first, Yoongi did nothing. Eventually though, he pulled the door opened and stepped out, standing in front of Jimin. He was wearing nothing but a black tank top and equally black jeans. His hair looked messy, his eyes were somewhat dull, and his lips were pulled into a line. “What is it Jimin?”

“….I’m sorry, Yoongi. For everything. For getting angry with you, pushing you, and yelling.” Jimin said as his gaze drifted to the floor, feeling too guilty to look at Yoongi. “I was just thrown for a loop that’s all. I felt like a decision concerning my future was made without me knowing, and it made me upset. It wasn’t your fault though and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” _‘Don’t think anymore Jimin. Throw all caution to the wind and speak from the heart. Tell him everything.’_ Jimin told himself mentally.

“The truth is..I do like you. I like you a lot. I think you’re very sweet, funny, and caring. You’ve done so much for me Yoongi, and I couldn’t thank you enough for it! The fact that I’m still, technically, alive, is because you watched over me all those years! All of this progress I’ve made, is thanks to you. Thanks to you helping a bratty little Prince like me. I..I actually like the idea of having your imprint.” A blush dusted his cheeks as he fiddled with his fingers nervously.

“The idea of spending life with you, doesn’t sound bad at all! I know I’ve treated you horribly and I don’t deserve it but..Can we..I mean I would like it if we could, try..to make this work? I want to get closer to you, I want to better understand the feelings I have for you. I know you probably hate me after to horrible things I’ve said to you, but if you’d just give me a chance to-“

Jimin froze. His body went rigid, his eyes grew wide, and his heart fluttered rapidly. He could no longer form any words, not because he was at a loss for them, but because Yoongi had lifted his chin and pulled him into a kiss. Slowly, he recovered from the initial shock of being kissed for the first time, and attempted to mimic the movement of Yoongi’s lips. Jimin’s shaky, inexperienced lips moved against Yoongi’s skilled ones. The kiss, albeit clumsy, made Jimin’s knees weak. It was gentle, slow, and intimate. A heat Jimin had never felt before began to spread throughout his body. It made him want to press closer to Yoongi, it made him want more. Just as his eyes fell closed and his body pressed closer to Yoongi, the kiss was broken.

“In your rambling, I’m guessing you were trying to apologize for being a rude ass and you wanted to ask me to court you.” Yoongi rested his forehead on Jimin’s, his signature smirk appearing seconds later. “Is that right?”

The Prince gave a breathless chuckle as his arms wrapped around Yoongi’s neck. “Yes, that’s exactly what I wanted.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hey guys!!! I finally finished this chapter! A LOT happened in this chapter. Hopefully it wasn’t an overload of information! Did anyone catch what happened with Jongin? What do you think about it? ;) also YOONMIN LITERALLY KISSED AND MADE UP OML! Which means more Yoonmin scenes in the future! I have so much planned out for this story! I can’t wait! You can follow me on Twitter @Yoonmin_beech or whatever you want to do! Thank you lovelies for reading! Until next time! <3


	10. First Rays of Sunshine

  
Jimin awoke to a tight, but not unwelcome, constricting pressure around his waist. His lashes fluttered open and shut as his vision began to focus and clear. The window had been open and the moon looked as if it were positioned right outside of the bedroom. A thin layer of fog had filtered in through the window and spread out along the floor, giving the room the illusion of being somewhat eerie. A small noise tickled his throat as he stretched his limbs out against the soft sheets around him.

“Are you awake now, my Prince?”

A smile tugged at Jimin’s lips. “I am now. Have you been up for awhile?”

Yoongi shifted closer to Jimin, tightening his hold on the smaller male’s waist as his lips brushed against the crook of his neck. “Just a little bit. You were sleeping so peacefully that I opted to watch you instead of disturb you.” He placed a chaste kiss on Jimin’s imprint mark. “You look less serious and stressed all the time, but when you’re sleeping you look so peaceful.” Yoongi chuckled softly. “Cute too.”

Jimin snickered as he rolled over to face Yoongi. After his making up, with the other, Yoongi had grabbed his hand and tugged him into his room where they had shared more shy kisses before ultimately cuddling up and sleeping together. He was new to the whole relationship thing, but so far…he was enjoying not only himself, but Yoongi’s company as well. Jimin liked the way it felt to have Yoongi’s arms around him, he liked the feeling of them cuddling. Every smile, smirk, and tender gesture made his heart skip a beat and warmth spread throughout him.

“Hey Yoongi? You know how Taehyung’s mating mark looks? Does Jungkook have one on his neck like that?” Jimin inquired upon thinking about their relationship.

“He does, but you don’t see it at all because he keeps it covered.” Yoongi propped his cheek on the palm of his hand. The only reason you saw Taehyung’s was because he was getting his wounds tended to.”

“….if we decide to mate….” Jimin trailed off as he bit at his lower lip. “Will ours look like that?”

Yoongi laughed softly. After throwing his left leg over Jimin’s waist, he crawled forward until he was looming over and straddling the Prince. “Actually, they won’t. The thing about mating marks is that each is unique. What the mark looks like is solely dependent on the mated pair. Taehyung said he fell in love with Jungkook after taking one look into his eyes. He would always tell Jungkook how beautiful the color of his eyes were. He loved them so much that when they mated, the mark that bloomed from the imprint was the color of his eyes. The design came from Jungkook’s love for intricate patterns.” He brought a hand towards Jimin’s neck and tapped the small dot there. “If we mate, this mark is going to bloom into the symbol of our bond. I can’t say what it’ll be right now, but it’ll be all our own.”

“All our own huh?” Jimin whispered, bringing his arms up to drape over Yoongi’s shoulders. “That doesn’t sound too bad at all.”

Yoongi lowered his head, letting his lips brush against Jimin’s fuller ones teasingly before claiming them in yet another kiss. Unlike the first time, Jimin was more bold, and returned the gesture immediately. He submitted fully, letting Yoongi control the speed and depth of the dance their lips did. It was always slow and light, a silent show that Yoongi would only move at a pace the Prince was comfortable with. Jimin gripped Yoongi’s shoulders a bit tighter, as a small tingle of heat began to prick just beneath his skin.

“You guys really don’t waste any time do you?”

The two broke apart, shocked by the sudden visitor.

“Damn it Taehyung what?!” Yoongi snapped at the clearly amused Vampire leaning against his door frame. “Can’t you see we’re busy?!”

“Yep! I can HEAR it too!” Taehyung teased, laughing once an embarrassed Jimin hid his face in Yoongi’s chest. “His majesty wants all of us in the courtyard. He’s made his decision about that Seraphine stuff, and he wants to see the weapons Jimin and Taemin brought back. Sorry to cockblock but you’ll have to keep it in your pants for a bit! Business before pleasure!”

“Ugh!” Yoongi fell off to the side of the bed, an irritated scowl on his face. “Fuck everyone!”

                      ******

  
“Ah! There you are!” Namjoon exclaimed with a clap of his hands and a smile. “You two look…disheveled. This meeting didn’t take you away from anything important now did it?”

“Oh no your highness of course not!” Jimin denied sheepishly with a quick bow. “Yoongi and I-“

“They were engaging in the romantic dance of bumping and grinding your highness!” Taehyung all to happily explained as he practically skipped towards his mate’s side.

“I see! That explains why Yoongi looks as though he wishes to harm me.” Namjoon noted with an amused smile, referring to the glare Yoongi had failed to conceal. “In other news, follow me you two!”

Jimin and Yoongi followed close behind Namjoon as he led them over to the group huddled up on a large slab of grey and somewhat white concrete that was engraved with beautiful intricate designs. Once they were close enough, Jimin gave a bow of greeting to Taemin, Minho and Key, who were standing around the bag Jongin had given him as well as a tinier one he hadn’t seen before. He even attempted to greet Jungkook, but unsurprisingly enough, he was ignored by the other.

“Now that we are all here, let’s begin with the matters at hand.” Namjoon began. “I was approached by Key and Minho not long ago about a concoction of sorts that could make it possible for Vampires to venture out in the daytime. After much thought and discussion, I have decided that this..could be of use to us. Based upon previous sieges, we know that they are not above attacking during the day, and I have no doubt they will do the same to us. I have not disregarded the risk that this might have, and so I decided that I would be the first injected with that Seraphine.”

A murmur of surprise arose from the group upon hearing the king’s declaration.

“Aside from feeling…heavier that usual, nothing has changed. Of course I haven’t went out into the sunlight yet, but we will today.”

“…We?” Taehyung echoed, excitement in his voice. “Does that mean-“

“Yes, Taehyung. You’ll get to be injected with the Seraphine.” Namjoon chuckled, finding Taehyung’s excitement involving everything dangerous to be amusing. With his hands clasped behind his back, the King made his way towards a comfy chair that was nearly concealed by the leaves of the trees planted beside it. He sat down and gave a wave of his hand. “Key will be administering the injection to you all. So, if you’re ready Key, please begin.”

“Of course your highness.” Key bowed to Namjoon before reaching down to open the bag. “I’ve got a needle for everyone in order to avoid any kind of contamination or possible mishaps with the shot.”

“I’m first!” Taehyung exclaimed with a wave of his arm, beckoning Key over.

“I have never seen someone so eager to get shot, how stupid you are.” Jungkook mumbled. Though the words were said in a rough manner, the tiny smile on his lips and the gleam in his eyes showed the amusement he no doubt felt.

“Wow, never thought I’d see the day Jungkook smiled.” Jimin whispered to Yoongi while watching the couple. “I never thought he was capable of it honestly.”

“Oh come on now Jimin!” Yoongi nudged Jimin’s shoulder in order to draw his attention. “He’s capable of smiling,” A mischievous smirk tugged at the corner of Yoongi’s mouth. “Just not at you.”

“Shut up!” Jimin scoffed and smacked Yoongi in the stomach, giving a fake groan of irritation when Yoongi through an arm around him in response.

The two sat patiently, watching as Key administered the shot to Taehyung first, then Jungkook, Taemin, Minho, then to them, and finally to himself.

“There! All done your highness.” Key reported with a bow.

Jimin frowned as he inspected his arm intently.

“Are you feeling okay?” Yoongi asked, watching the other’s obvious show of discomfort.

“Yes…no..I mean, nothing feels wrong per day.” The Prince flexed his arm. “It just feels weird, really weird.”

“Yes it does feel quite strange.” Namjoon agreed. “After some time you’ll feel a bit heavy as well. I suppose that would be the Seraphine hardening beneath the skin. That is why I wanted the concoction to be given before my next assignment for you all.” Namjoon motioned to Jimin and Taemin. “It was reported to me that you two brought weapons from an old comrade of Jimin’s. Not only that, but he showed you how to use and fight with them. I want you two to teach the rest of us how to handle these weapons.”

“Oh! O-of course! Your highness!” Taemin replied, surprise evident in his voice as he rose to his feet.

“Yes of course your highness!” Jimin exclaimed as he hurried to his feet and gave a bow.

“Good!” Namjoon smiled. “I’ll be watching!”

*******

“Alright! Taehyung, Taemin, are you ready?!” Jimin called from the side, watching the two vampires facing each other.

“Ready!” Came the confirmation from both Taemin and Taehyung.

“Taehyung! Tell me what you’ve learned about the gun you wield!” Jimin ordered.

“They shoot Silver bullets, specifically designed to sound and weaken Vampires. If not handled correctly, you can easily harm a comrade or deal damage you don’t intend to. These guns are to only be used when absolutely necessary! If they are not in use, they are to stay concealed at all times!” Taehyung relayed without taking his eyes off of Taemin, fingers running over the gun at his hip.

“Good job!” Jimin praised, genuinely impressed. “And the daggers?”

“The blade of the daggers, or hunting knives, as your buddy Jongin calls them, are also made of Silver and are designed that way for the same reason as the gun’s bullets are, to harm us. They are much easier to use than the guns, and require accuracy in aiming if they are thrown. They work very well with hand to hand combat and should always be kept in areas you can easily reach.” A proud grin tugged at Taehyung’s lips as he recited the information he had learned.

“Looks like that brain of yours can retain more than ways to get into trouble! I’m pleasantly surprised!” Taemin teased gently from his spot a few feet in front of Taehyung.

“Well done Taehyung!” Jimin faced the other’s who were watching. “Did you all get that?” When he was given nods in response, he rocked on the heels of his feet. “Wonderful! Now who wants to spar with me?”

Jungkook raised a finger, mouth opening to accept the challenge. “I wa-“

“I do!” Yoongi pushes himself to his feet. Yoongi’s eyes narrowed as he gave a playfully smirk. “You don’t have a problem with that, do you my Prince?”

“Nope. Not at all.” Jimin sucked his teeth as Yoongi moved closer to him.“As long as you don’t try any cheap or dirty tricks, I’m all for a good spar between us. I’m actually curious about how good of a fighter you are.”

“Tricks are for kids, my Prince.” Yoongi chuckled as his fingers caressed the hilt of one of the daggers on his thigh.

Jimin stared at Yoongi for a moment longer before he jerked his chin towards Minho, Key and Jungkook. “Key you can spar Jungkook and the winner can face Minho.” He turned his attention back to Yoongi with a small grin in place. “Are you ready?” Jimin adjusted the fingerless glove Jongin had given him.

“On your mark..” Yoongi gripped the dagger’s hilt.

“Get set-“ Jimin froze, breath catching in his throat as his eyes widened in disbelief. He didn’t blink, and didn’t take his gaze off of Yoongi for a second after focusing on him. But yet here he was, frozen in shock as Yoongi’s husky breath hit his ear.

“Go.” Yoongi brought his left knee up and drove into Jimin’s stomach, forcing his body to fold over.

With a turn, Yoongi brought his leg up, over, and down, aiming for the crown of the Prince’s head. Jimin gritted his teeth, grasping at Yoongi’s ankle just before the kick could connect. He pushed himself upward, curling his free hand into a ball and striking Yoongi’s chin as he did so. Jimin released his ankle after delivering the blow, causing the blonde to stagger and fall onto his back.

Wasting no time, Yoongi, propelled himself back onto his feet. This time, his fingers grasped one of the daggers at his side and pulled it free. He gave it a spin before holding it firmly and charging towards Jimin once again. When he was close enough, he swung a fist at Jimin’s jaw. Jimin moved his head slightly to the side, dodging and grabbing the outstretched fist.

“Gotcha!” Yoongi exclaimed, dropping low as his fist was grabbed. Using the hand that held the dagger, he dragged the weapon up at an angle starting from Jimin’s right hip.

For a moment, Jimin felt fear. As he watched Yoongi swing the dagger at his body, he felt his stomach drop. However, he felt no pain, or the slightest burning sensation. Instead, he felt the blunt, rough shape of the dagger’s hilt drag against his skin. _‘Stupid…you should’ve known Yoongi wouldn’t actually deal a blow that serious to you.’_ After regaining his composure, he lifted his right leg and drove his knee into Yoongi’s temple, sending him skidding back a few feet. Jimin planted his feet firmly on the ground, as Yoongi gave a pain filled hiss and pushed himself forward.

Jimin swung his right arm out, hoping to use Yoongi’s speed against him and catch him before he could stop. But as he extended his arm, Yoongi slid over to his right and grabbed Jimin’s neck. In one smooth motion he swung behind Jimin and jumped, bending Jimin backwards and hiking both of his knees up, slamming them into Jimin’s back as his own hit the ground.

Jimin cried out as sharp tendrils of pain shot up his spine, and the air was forced out of his lungs. No time to recover was given, for just as soon as he felt the impact, he was rolled into his stomach with the weight of one of Yoongi’s knees on his aching back.

“So,” Yoongi rasped, using the hand already on Jimin’s neck to hold his head steady. “I think it’s safe to say I won eh?” When Jimin gave no sign of resilience, Yoongi released his hold on him and moved to his side.

Jimin gasped, taking in short, quivering breaths. He hadn’t expected Yoongi to be THAT good of a fighter at all. If this had been a real fight, and he and Yoongi weren’t courting each other, he was sure the man would’ve been much more brutal with him.

“Hey…are you okay? I wasn’t too rough on you was I?” Yoongi asked, gently nudging at Jimin’s cheek. “I…in all honesty when I challenged you I was planning on messing around, but I figured not fighting you seriously would offend you.” Yoongi frowned, inspecting Jimin’s breathing closely. “I’m sorry my Prince, I shouldn’t have-“

“Yoongi…shut up.” Jimin wheezed with a small grin. “I dealt some damage too you know.”

“That you did!” Came Namjoon’s voice. “Although your spar with Yoongi was quite short, I think it’s safe to say that Yoongi would have no problem wielding weapons in combat.” Namjoon rose from the chair. “As for the rest of you, you all showed great capability of defending yourselves against those invaders! I’m very proud and impressed with you all!”

_‘That’s right!’_ Jimin inspected the heavily breathing, panting, and tired Vampires in the courtyard. _‘I was so caught up in my spar with Yoongi, I forgot about the other sparring matches.’_

“However, you all must remember that what you did today, will be vastly different from what you experience in a battle with them. They won’t hesitate to kill you.” Namjoon reminded. “Continue to practice and hone your skills. We can never be too comfortable in these times. Is that understood?”

“Yes your highness!” Came the unanimous reply.

“Hey look!” Taemin yelled. “The sun is rising!”

Sure enough, the faint glow of morning had begun to taint the sky.

Jimin huffed as he lifted himself into a sitting position, body stiff, heavy and aching. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little scared, after all, Vampires weren’t meant to be out during this time. Would the Seraphine work? What if it didn’t?

“Relax…” Yoongi wrapped an arm around Jimin in comfort. “We’ll be okay.”

Jimin nodded, resting his head on Yoongi’s shoulder as he watched the sky steadily grow brighter and brighter. “Either we all live or we all don’t.” He whispered, finding comfort in the thought that he wasn’t facing this fear alone.

Soon enough, a warmth he’d never felt before touched his skin. He flinched on instinct, shrinking into Yoongi’s body. It was warm, but it didn’t burn. It was an unusual feeling, but it didn’t hurt either. It felt…nice?

“It worked…it worked!” Taehyung joy filled voice rang through the air. “We’re not burning! Guys we’re standing in sunshine! We’re actually standing in sunshine!” He grabbed Jungkook’s hand and tugged his mate to his feet. “Come on Jungkook lets go into the forest! The trees, the stream, the animals! Let’s go see it all! We’ve got all day!”

Excited murmurs, cheers and shouts filled the morning air, tiredness and aching body’s long forgotten.

Slowly, Jimin opened his eyes. He took in just how green the grass and trees looked beneath the sun, how the clouds looked against a soft blue sky, and how the sun’s rays looked against his lover’s skin. Jimin couldn’t help but stare at Yoongi. His head was turned up, eyes fixed on the sky above. He seemed to glow all over. His blonde hair illuminated a soft light, his skin highlighted by the sun’s beams, and his gummy smile might’ve been brighter than the day itself.

“It’s beautiful…isn’t it Jimin?” Yoongi looked down at Jimin as he asked.

If at all possible, Jimin found himself even more entranced with Yoongi. The way his dark eyes contrasted with his bright appearance, it was almost…hypnotic. “Yeah…” Jimin replies, never taking his gaze off of the other. “It is. Very beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hello my readers! Sorry to keep you all waiting so long! For some reason, I wasn’t very happy with this chapter no matter how I wrote it. It felt choppy and like it doesn’t flow like I want it to. That bugs me. :/ Then on top of that, I got hurt so I’ve been typing this up on my phone with my injured finger. And it HURTS. It’ll definitely take a few more days to heal. Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And if you’re wondering, the reason why no guns were drawn or used was because it would be too much of a risk to shoot at each other in a sparring match and the noise might have drawn the attention of Chanyeol’s crew or the night walkers. Also, there is a battle between the two clans coming up, and that one will lead to the FINAL fight. So we’re nearing the end of the story, it’ll take a couple more chapters though. I’d say no less than five. Thank you all for clicking, leaving kudos and comments. It’s greatly appreciated!! This story is not beta’d so please excuse any mistakes I missed during editing. I love you all! Until next time my dear readers!


	11. Through the Eyes of a Traitor

The sound of his shoes hitting the floor echoed throughout the quiet hall. Despite them being quite the noisy bunch, HE didn’t like most of the Vampires on this floor.

“Going to go offer your services to that piece of shit again Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun sighed, coming to a halt as his narrowed eyes slid towards the source of the sneering voice. “What are you doing up here Jongin?” He turned to face the broad male who was leaning against the opposite wall.

“I should be asking you that.” Jongin sucked his teeth. “Honestly Baekhyun, you’re fucking pathetic. I honestly can’t believe you’re still fucking around with him.”

“Jongin, please.” Baekhyun ran a hand down his face in frustration. “Just stop okay? Just stop it! I don’t know what the hell your problem is, but I’m sick of being on the receiving end of your snide remarks. Why can’t you just fuck off and mind your own business?!”

“You don’t know what my problem is?!” Jongin scowled and pushed off of the wall. “Why don’t we start with the fact that that…vile creature your messing with has ruined our lives! Look at what he’s done to our clan! Look at what he’s done to our people! Have you forgotten what he did to Jimi-“

“Don’t you dare use Jimin against me!” Baekhyun snapped angrily. “Now Chanyeol may have some questionable methods, but he’s a good man who only wants our race to progress!”

“By using them all as test subjects in his crazy experiments?!” Jongin shot back. “By mass slaughtering and mutating them?! That’s wanting us to progress?! Get your head out of your ass and stop buying his bullshit! GOD you’ve sunk low, Jimin would be ashamed of-“

“JIMIN IS DEAD!” Baekhyun was absolutely shaking with anger at this point. It hurt him to say it, but the Prince who he admired and loved so much was gone. “…Jimin is gone, Jongin.” He sighed, much quieter this time. “I know it hurts you, it hurts all of us. But we have to move forward okay?”

“…What if he isn’t Baekhyun?” Jongin’s question came out as little more than a soft whisper as he stared at the other. “If Jimin was still alive, knowing all you know and all you’ve done…could you face him?”

Baekhyun froze, eyes going wide as he took in the underlying tong of Jongin’s question. “What do you mean Jongin? Why would you ask me something so vague?”

“Just answer me.”

“I…” Baekhyun paused. Truth be told, he wouldn’t be able to. If there was anyone who was just as destroyed by the news of Jimin’s death as Jongin, it was him. No one would ever understand the pain, guilt, and self hatred, that Baekhyun battled with over the last ten years.

“Never mind.” Jongin snorted. “Forget I even said anything. Continue on to YOUR highnesses chambers, I’ll be taking my leave now.”

“Jongin wait!” Baekhyun pleaded as the other walked away. When Jongin refused to acknowledge him, he gave a defeated sigh. He continued to watch his old friend walk away until he was no longer in sight. His lips pulled downwards into a frown as he turned on his heels and continued on his way towards where Chanyeol undoubtedly was, silently wondering if all he’d lost because of Chanyeol had been worth it.

*******

  
Jongin strolled through the forest with his ya da shoved deep into his pockets. The sun hung high and shined brightly, warming his skin with its beams. His eyes were casted downwards as he walked and distant with thought. He hated the situation he had found himself in. First he had thought he’d lost Jimin forever, then as time passed, he began to lose Baekhyun to Chanyeol. He had regained Jimin again years later only to lose him once again…just in a different way.

The sound of the undergrowth before him quivering violently caused the Vampire to snap out of his daze. “Who’s there?!” Jongin gave a warning hiss as his body tensed. He strained his ears, listening intently to the quick pounding against the ground. _‘The rhythm of those thuds are different, one’s very heavy and the other is almost non existent. Two? Perhaps more.’_ Jongin thought as his fingers brushed against the gun at his hip. _‘A surprise attack from the Valerian Clan?! Surely they aren’t that reckless!’_  
As the noise grew closer, Jongin grasped at the gun’s hilt and shifted his body to the side just in time to evade the Deer as it shot out of the undergrowth.

He sighed, inwardly blaming his troubled mind for his paranoia. ‘Of course. Those thuds were too heavy to be anything but-‘

“Whoah!”

Before Jongin could register the new voice, a solid body slammed right into his, sending him reeling back. With his instincts and adrenaline in full swing, Jongin brought his legs up just as his back hit the ground. He gripped his attackers shoulder, pushed his feet into their stomach, and rolled them over his head. He pulled his gun free, clicked back its safety and pressed it right against the forehead of the being beneath him.

“Don’t shoot! Please don’t shoot!” The voice was soft, but filled with panic. “I’m not an attacker Jongin!”

Jongin blinked, taken aback at how the stranger knew his name. He pulled back just a bit and stared at the wide, glittering eyes, full lips and high cheekbones. “….Taemin?!”

An embarrassed blush dusted Taemin’s cheeks. “H-hello there Jongin! What a dangerous way for us to meet again! Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I…I’m so sorry!” Jongin apologized as he holstered the gun and helped the other to his feet. “I had no idea you-wait a minute!” His eyes widened in disbelief. “You’re outside! In the day!”

“I am!” Taemin exclaimed as he brushed off his clothing. “Your Seraphine worked like a charm! The others are enjoying it as well if I do say so myself! When we discovered it worked, the others were all too eager to race off into the forest to see what the forest looked like. I saw a Deer by the stream while we were out exploring and thought I’d give chase.” Taemin gave a shy eye smile. “I bumped into you on accident. Sorry about that!”

“N-no…it’s..it’s fine.” Jongin mumbled quietly. He didn’t mean to stare at Taemin, but the fair skinned Vampire was, for lack of better words, simply stunning. “I should’ve been more attentive. I usually don’t zone off while out here like that.”

“I can see that. Judging from our training session, you don’t seem to be the type to not be alert at all!” Taemin arched an eyebrow. “Is something wrong?”

“….” Jongin hesitated for a moment before sighing. “I’m just…dealing with a lot of things right now.”

“Is it Jimin?”

The question came so suddenly that Jongin’s mouth opened and closed as if he were a fish out of water.

“I kind of figured it out when Jimin sort of confessed how he felt about Yoongi to you. Your reaction was kind of a dead give away.” Taemin explained gently. “Unrequited love must be a difficult thing to deal with. I don’t know you or your relationship with Jimin that well, but I can tell you’re very loyal to him.”

Jongin frowned. Jimin has always been….special to him . Since they were children, he had wanted to protect and cherish the Prince as if he were the most precious gem in all the land. But as they grew and changed, his feelings towards Jimin had grown and changed as well. It was true, he fell in love with the smaller male. The way he carried himself, his heart, his mind, even the way he smiled and laughed, all had managed to capture him. Jimin has never been one who cared too much about finding a mate, so he never approached Jimin with his feelings directly. Instead he gave subtle hints, always pressing his nose into Jimin’s neck, or taking him to the Yuanfen flower field, all of which went unnoticed by the other.

Then Yoongi came along and managed to do what he, someone that had been loyal, loving and devoted to Jimin since birth, failed to do. It hurt, like Silver being pressed into his skin. It made him feel bitter and angry. He knew his anger towards Jimin was unreasonable, but he couldn’t help the betrayal he felt.

“Even though you aren’t saying anything, I can hear you loud and clear.” Taemin sighed. “You have so many emotions playing out on your face, I can tell you’ve been holding it in for quite some time. If you’d like…you can vent to me. I promise what is said will not be repeated to anyone else, especially not Jimin.” Taemin lifted his hand to silence Jongin as he began to protest. “Please? You’ve aided my clan in so many ways, the least I could do is listen to you.”

Jongin eyed the dark haired male wearily. He observed the way Taemin tilted his head, the way he peeked up at him from beneath his lashes, and found the word ‘no’ impossible to utter. He exhaled deeply with a shake of his head. _‘How the hell am I supposed to say no to that?’_

********

“Kyungsoo how is the sample coming?”

“So far? Nothing drastic or particularly harmful. The blood cells appear to stagnant.” Kyungsoo reported as he observed the Blood sample through the microscope.

“Ah..keep observing to see if any significant changes take place.” Chanyeol sighed as he observed the many papers, all decorated with notes, observations, and sketches that cluttered up his desk.

“Chanyeol?”

The tall male lifted his head as the soft call of his name reached his ears. “Baekhyun!” Chanyeol exclaimed happily as he rose to his feet. “What’s brought you here?”

“Well…I wanted to talk to you about something.” Baekhyun murmured as he approached Chanyeol, eyes taking over the room.

This room…it used to be Jimin’s library. Now it was Kyungsoo’s and Chanyeol’s lab. Vaguely he could remember being huddled around one the chairs as a teenager alongside Jimin, Jongin, and Jongdae while a young Sehun ran around playing hide and seek with Junmyeon. He remember how they read about the Clan’s laws. He remembered the pout Jimin wore when they discovered that he couldn’t become King until he could deal with the pressures of ruling over a clan. He remembered poking Jimin’s cheek, teasing him about how tiny of a King he’d be. _‘Those were the times…’_ Baekhyun thought. _‘How I miss those days…’_

“Baekhyun?”

“Hm?” Baekhyun hummed, snapping out of his daze by the feel of Chanyeol grasping his hand.

“Why the sad smile?” Chanyeol frowned, his words laced with concern as he pulled his lover to his chest. “Are you unhappy with something? Would you like me to go hunt for you? Would that make you happier?”

Baekhyun shook his head, unable to hide his smile over Chanyeol’s fussing. “No, love. It’s nothing of that nature. Although, I am unhappy.” Baekhyun motioned to the room. “I’m unhappy with this.” His smile fell as quickly as it came. He and Chanyeol has argued about many things over the years, all of which pertained to the changes his lover had caused. “..Don’t you think it’s enough Chanyeol? You’ve wiped out all of the other clans except for one, you’ve killed so many of our kind, you’ve mutated them into these…hybrid creatures, and you’re trying to turn what’s left of us human! What more is there for you to do?!”

“Plenty!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “That’s the beauty of science Baekhyun! There’s so much to do! So much to create and explore! There’s always room to grow and progress!”

“But at what cost Chanyeol?!” Baekhyun glared angrily. “How much damage needs to be done for this progress?!”

“Come on now….” Chanyeol murmured, pressing his nose against Baekhyun’s cheek. “Nothing is without sacrifice love. Besides, I promised you I wouldn’t harm any of your Clanmates didn’t I? I’m restraining myself for you!”

“ _Willing_ Sacrifice.” Baekhyun shot back as he pulled away from his mate. “I know that you promised you wouldn’t hurt my Clan members and I’m grateful for that but, I mean it, enough.”

Chanyeol gave a scoff of disbelief. “But…look at all we’ve done! Vampire’s can now venture out during the day, we created a new breed, and I’m planning on doing more!” Chanyeol leaned over his desk and picked up a few of the papers he had lying about. “Look! Kyungsoo and I are working on a new invention! We’ve managed to make a Vampire and Wolf hybrid, what if we can make one that can shift between the two species?!”

“Are you insane?!” Baekhyun screeched, horror etched onto his face. “No! Absolutely not! Vampire’s and Wolves are two different breeds that can’t coexist as one! Your hybrids, have no Vampire traits at all! They were just created from our vessels and have a more beastly appearance! You’re crazy if you think something like this is possible!”

“Don’t call me crazy!” Chanyeol shouted with an angry scowl. “I’ve done what scientist in Seoul could only dream of! I’ve discovered what they could only dream of discovering! Don’t you dare call me crazy for wanting to do the impossible!” He sighed, placing the papers back on his desk. “I’ve done far beyond what I ever thought I could, and there’s so much more I want to do, you’ve stood by my side all these years…why are you so actively opposing now?”

“…Because I’m tired Chanyeol.” Baekhyun rasped, eyes beginning to water. “I’m exhausted. Jongin hates me, Jongdae barely talks to me…you killed Jimin. I’ve watched so many of my people suffer at your hands, and I’ve watched our numbers dwindle. Tell me, if you take out the Valerian Clan, where will your progress be? There will be no more of us for you to “experiment” on. What will you do then?” Baekhyun lifted his hands and grasped Chanyeol’s face in them. “If you love me, you’ll stop this. You’ll be happy with what you’ve already accomplished and let everything else go. Please, leave the Valerian Clan alone. I’m begging you, please!”

“….We will make our move tomorrow morning.” Chanyeol whispered, eyes downcast. “I just can’t give up after all these years. Please love, try to understand.”

  
Baekhyun recoiled from Chanyeol as if he had been burned. His mouth opened and closed in utter shock, as hurt, betrayal, and sadness flashed in his teary eyes. He could say nothing as he turned away from his beloved. He could faintly make out Kyungsoo’s small figure off to his left side, staring wide eyed and silent as he observed their quarrel. He paid the other no mind though as he trudged out of the room while ignoring the pleading calls of his name.

His shoulders sagged and his feet moved as if cinder blocks were chained to them, heavy and slow. He stopped midway down the hall and lowered himself to the ground. He pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face in them, rocking back and forth slowly as his body quaked with the force of his silent sobs. Baekhyun has lost his closest friends, allowed the destruction of his own race and home, and did so for the sake of a human turned Vampire who wasn’t even willing to spare a clan on his behalf.

Surely this wasn’t the man who had done any and everything to get closer to Baekhyun. The man who tried to woo him with tales of Seoul, flowers, daytime strolls, and shameless declarations of his beauty. Was the Chanyeol now the same one that despite the siege on his Clan, has managed to snag his affection with charming smiles and silly laughs? Surely not. 

_‘A_   _traitor being betrayed huh….how fitting.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: It’s been quite some time hasn’t it?? First and foremost I’m happy to announce this story has surpassed 1k hits!! What an honor!!! I’m so happy and thrilled that some many clicked this story! I hope it’s still enjoyable. Well, we’ll be hitting the final stretch of this story. The fight between the two clans will be very soon! Did you like this chapter? I wanted to give a new perspective of what was going on in the Nordian clan as well as introduce/explore Chanyeol’s chaaracter and Chanbaek’s relationship. Did you enjoy it?? Yes? No? What did you think? I look forward to hearing your thoughts! Until next time, thank you for reading!!! <3


	12. His Pleasure, His Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!! I'm putting this at the beginning just so you guys know now, there will be a fight scene later on in the chapter. There is a LOT of usage of "he, male, man, and Vampire" due to the fact that this is told from Jimin's perspective and he does not know the names of all of Chanyeol's 'henchmen.' The fighting pairs are as followed: Namjoon vs Seokjin, Yixing vs Taehyung, Minseok vs Jimin, Sehun vs Jungkook, Junmyeon vs Minho and Key, Jinki vs Taemin, and Jongdae vs Yoongi. I hope this makes the fight scenes a little less complicated to understand! Please excuse any errors I may have missed during revision. Love you guys and on with the story!! ^-^

A sigh left Jimin’s lips as he tilted his head back, letting it rest on the porcelain edge of the tub. The bathroom was warm with the heat from the Bath’s water and the bathroom’s mirror fogged from it’s steam. Many thoughts plagued the Prince’s mind. _‘Now that we are able to venture out during the day, and that  there’s a possibility Chanyeol will attack during the day, we’ll have an even playing field. But then again, what about those NightWalkers? How do we get around them? Hell how do we kill those things?! I’m sure they’ll be able to hear us from miles away and smell us, so a sneak attack won’t work. They’re part wolf, so maybe they bleed? What if they don’t? What if the weapons Jongin provided us don’t work on them? What if-‘_

 

“Keep staring that hard and you’re going to burn a hole into the tub.”

 

A cry of surprise leaped free from Jimin’s throat as he jumped, sending water tumbling over the sides of the tub. “Y-Yoongi!” Jimin plunged his body deeper into the tub of water as a blush dusted his cheeks. “How’d you get in here?! Why are you in here?! Why’d you sneak up on me?! I know we Vampires have exceptional stealth but PLEASE make some noise!”

 

Yoongi chuckled as he walked further into the room. “For one, you left the door unlocked.  You’ve been in here for almost an hour and knowing you, I started to think you were drowning yourself in your thoughts.” He sat on the edge of the tub, leaned forward and placed a kiss on the embarrassed male’s forehead. “Seems like I was right.”

 

“….I can’t help it you know.” Jimin huffed as he pulled his knees to his chest beneath the water. “I’m not exactly in a position to relax. We could be attacked any moment now, we need to think about the possible scenario’s and outcomes of this. We need a plan.”

 

“Is that what you’re in here killing your brain over?” Yoongi asked, arching he s left eyebrow in question. When Jimin gave a nod of confirmation, he stared at the other for a moment before sighing and rising to his feet.

 

“W-what are you doing?!” Jimin squeaked, blush deepening as he watched Yoongi remove his jacket.

 

“What does it look like?” Yoongi smirked as he dropped his jacket and began removing his shirt. “I’m taking off my clothes.”

 

“Why?!” Jimin’s voice rose in pitch as Yoongi pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his toned And and smooth chest.

 

“Because I want to get in the tub with you.” Yoongi’s smirk widened as his hands grasped the hem of his jeans. “Shy? You shouldn’t be. You’re gonna see me naked eventually.”

 

Jimin clenched his eyes shut tightly as the sound of clothing being pulled down and off reached his ears. Why was he so nervous? Yoongi was right, if they were going to mate, he’d eventually see him naked. The water began to move, swaying back and forth as Yoongi stepped into it. Jimin pulled his knees closer to his body. ‘ _Come on Jimin! Pull yourself together! The water is shielding both of your bodies so you won’t see anything and neither will he!’_

 

“You can open your eyes now, my nakedness cannot taint your royal eyesight.” Yoongi joked as he flicked a few droplets of water on the smaller Vampire.

 

Slowly, Jimin opened his eyes. Yoongi was seated near the middle of the large tub, the water came up to his shoulders, shielding everything beneath to his relief. Jimin sighed, relaxing slowly as he gazed at the blonde one inches away from him.

 

“Now!” Yoongi said seriously. “Back to our earlier conversation. You seem to be forgetting that you brooding alone will do nothing. We’re in this together. If something is bothering you, you should let ALL of us know. That way we can help you. You being a Prince doesn’t mean you have to do everything by yourself. The only thing you’ll succeed in doing is stressing yourself out further.” Yoongi frowned a bit. “You also have to remember this isn’t our first go around with these guys. After them being here for years, we know what to expect in terms of attack. We have weapons, Taemin, Taehyung, and Jungkook are training as we speak, and Minho and Key are on the lookout. Chanyeol and his lackeys think we’re unprepared, and they’re confident. So be assured it won’t be a surprise attack. I’m willing to bet they won’t even go all out on us. Have a little faith in us will you?”

 

“I…you’re right.” Jimin lowered his head, sadness filling his eyes. “I should’ve talked to you all to see what you guys were doing instead of brooding. I just…one wrong move and something terrible could happen. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to any of you due to my carelessness.”

 

Yoongi’s expression softened as he observed his lover’s troubled expression. “Jimin, come here.” He lifted his right hand and beckoned the other towards him.

 

Jimin’a eyes widened as he inspected the distance between he and Yoongi.

 

“It’s okay Jimin, just trust me.” Yoongi gave him a reassuring smile. “Let me ease some of the pressure you’re feeling.”

 

Jimin hesitated for a moment, feeling the slightest bit of fear of where putting his bare body near Yoongi could lead. _‘Just relax….trust him. He’s taken care of you this long. He’ll do it now.’_ Slowly, he reached out and slipped his hand into Yoongi’s extended one.

 

Yoongi began to gently tug Jimin closer to him until their bodies were nearly touching. He brought his other arm down beneath the water and wrapped it around Jimin’s waist. Once again, Yoongi began to pull Jimin closer. This time, he hoisted him up just enough for Jimin to slide onto his lap.

 

“Yoongi!” Jimin gripped Yoongi’s shoulders, fear flashing across his face. “I d-don’t-“

 

“Just…Relax.” Yoongi murmured, his breath ghosting across Jimin’s jaw. “If you want me to stop, I will. Just let me take care of you.” He pressed a kiss to Jimin’s jaw. As he peppered slow, open mouthed kisses to the expanse of Jimin’s neck, the hand that was around his waist slid downwards and began caressing the skin of his thigh.

 

Jimin whispered softly, body trembling as Yoongi’s tongue licked a trail up his Adam’s Apple. With every kiss, touch and caress, the familiar heat he’s only felt once before burned with just a little more intensity. Suddenly, Yoongi gave a hard, slow, upwards grind of hips, making their cocks brush against each other. Just like that, the steady burning turned into a full on onslaught of pleasure.

 

“Ah!” Jimin released a sharp cry of pleasure. “Y-Yoongi!” The hand on his thigh returned to his waist only to hold him still while Yoongi’s hips gyrated against him. The gentle kisses quickly became hungry nips and sucks that had him throwing his head back and moaning his lover’s name in need.

 

“Fuck Jimin, you should see yourself right now.” Yoongi moaned against his skin, dark eyes heavy with lust. “Such simple touches have you coming undone and begging for me. Tell me how it feels baby, tell me.”

 

His mind was blank at this point, nothing more than an abyss void of any thought. Wave after wave of pleasure racked his body, making him feel almost powerless beneath the fierce assault of Yoongi’s mouth and hips. It was too much, more than enough for his overly sensitive form. But he didn’t want it to cease, he wanted the fire pooling in his pelvis to burn more. He wanted more.

 

“H-hot!” Jimin gasped as his hips involuntarily bucked to meet Yoongi’s grinds. “My body’s burning all over! It feels-oh!” His body trembled upon feeling Yoongi’s tongue lap at one of his nipples. He bit down hard on his bottom lip. “It feels so _good_!”

 

“That’s it baby, just let go and feel.” Yoongi rasped, breath now coming out in heavy pants. He ground loudly as Jimin’s hips met his own, causing his half hard erection to harden completely. He grasped hold of Jimin’s hips with both hands and began guiding them in a grinding motion that made both of them release sounds of pleasure. The water around them splashed and swayed with their frantic motions and the air around them grew hotter.

 

“Jimin…you see how good this feels? How much your body wants this? Just imagine how it’d feel with my cock inside you.” Yoongi rasped into his ear. “You’d look so damn pretty. Covered in sweat, head thrown back, those pretty little lips wide open, begging me to fuck you harder.”

 

“Y-Yoongi…please..” Jimin clutched Yoongi’s broad shoulders. His breaths were now high in pitch as a result of the increasing intensity in his lower region.

 

“You know what I’d do next Jimin?” Yoongi continued. “I’d drive you to the edge, until your body shakes beneath mine. Then right as you come, I’d sink my fangs into your throat and mark you. I’d fill you up just as I make you mine forever.” His eyes fluttered shut as his fangs slid out.

 

“Too much! Too much Yoongi! I can’t…oh God I can’t hold it!” Jimin shook his head from side to side. What he was trying to hold, he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that it felt like he was going to burst. The consistent grinding and the image of Yoongi above him giving him more pleasure than he was already experiencing was simply too great.

 

“Don’t, don’t hold it in.” Yoongi drug the tips of his fangs against Jimin’s neck and gave a sharp upward buck of his hips. “Come.”

 

He screamed, body going rigid and vision dotting black and white with the force of his orgasm before everything went black.

 

                              *******

 

The first thing Jimin noticed when he woke up was that he was beneath soft covers, fully clothed and his back was pressed firmly against Yoongi’s chest. He blinked his eyes a few times and released a yawn, body tensing as he did so. Moving carefully so that he didn’t disturb the vampire holding him, Jimin turned in the other’s arms so that they were face to face.

 

Yoongi was still, eyelids closed and lips drawn into a straight line. His chest rose and fell steadily as a testament to his peaceful sleep.

 

A deep blush tainted Jimin’s cheeks upon remembering the had taken place in the bathtub not too long ago. He remembered the words Yoongi had whispered in his ear, the way he had handled him with such skill and gentleness. It amazed him really, how close he and Yoongi had gotten overtime. Now, being in Yoongi’s arms, feeling happy, sated and at ease, Jimin found the idea of being his mate to be something he was finally ready for. _‘Yeah…after all this is over, I’ll tell him I’m ready to make it official. I’ll have my Clan back and-“_

 

Jimin frowned, a sudden thought popping into mind. _‘Could we really? If we succeed in driving Chanyeol out and gaining back my Clan…that would mean I would have to leave this one behind! Yoongi and I can’t be mates if we’re in different Clans and there’s no way I could make him choose!’_

 

He curled against Yoongi and buried his face into the crook of his neck, suddenly feeling melancholic. Why couldn’t things be easy for him for once? Why did he always have to be in such troublesome situations? Why did he have to choose? Why couldn’t he have them both?

 

Just as Jimin closed his eyes, the door flew open and hit the wall with a loud bang. He jolted upright as the loud noise reached his ears, simultaneously causing Yoongi to groan in slight annoyance.

 

“Jungkook!” Jimin yelped. “Wha-“

 

“Get up!” Jungkook interrupted, a serious expression painting his face. “Key and Minho spotted some Vampires from your old Clan headed this way! Taemin, Taehyung and his majesty have already headed out. Let’s go!” Just as quickly as he had appeared, he vanished in a blur.

 

“Yoongi!” Jimin roughly shook the male who was attempting to submerge himself beneath the sheets.

 

“What Jimin?” Yoongi grumbled as he lifted his head.

 

“We need to go! They’re attacking!” Jimin replied as he staggered out of the bed in search of his shoes which he found near the kicked open door.

 

“Ugh…can’t they postpone this?!” Yoongi whined with a slight pout. “At least until after I’ve gotten sufficient rest?! Besides I wanna cuddle your cute little-Ow!”

 

Yoongi’s complaints were cut short by his shoe being flung at his head.

 

“Now isn’t the time to be a smart ass! Your clan mates could be outnumbered and outmatched! The longer you take the higher the chances of the other’s dying will be!” Jimin scolded as he pulled the shoes on his feet and searched for the glove Jongin had gifted him and the various other weapons they had.

 

That seemed to snap Yoongi out of his stupor, for he was up in an instant, one shoe in hand and going after the other. Soon after Yoongi had gotten fully dressed, Jimin ran out of the door, down the stairs and out of the Palace with Yoongi close behind.

 

Adrenaline pulsed through Jimin’s veins as he raced through the forest. _‘Please…don’t let anyone be hurt…please be okay…all of you.’_

 

“Jimin!”

 

Jimin gasped as he was suddenly grasped by the back of his shirt and jerked back. “Yoongi!” He shouted angrily, whipping around to glare at the other. “What the hell-“

 

“Stay here.” Yoongi demanded. Though Yoongi’s express was stony, worry danced in his eyes. “Please, Jimin. They think you’re dead. Until we get rid of them…let’s keep it that way.”

 

“What?! Why would you..” Jimin trailed off, suddenly understanding Yoongi’s sudden fear. He could hear them now. The thudding of numerous feet against the earth, and shouts and shrieks of pain.

 

“Please…stay here.” Yoongi grabbed Jimin’s shoulders as he pleaded.

 

“I…I can’t do that, Yoongi. Your Clan…our friends…they’re fighting for me. Because of me. I can’t abandon them now. Besides, you said it yourself, chances are they won’t go all out because they don’t think we’re prepared. Everything will be okay.” Jimin assured with a nod.

 

Yoongi remained silent for a moment, clearly conflicted. After a moment, he released a frustrated sigh and then placed a kiss on Jimin’s lips. “..Okay..be safe love.”

 

With that, the two charged forward side by side through the undergrowth. When they bursted into the clearing, mayhem surrounded them. Namjoon was locked in tight combat with a Vampire that was a bit bigger than he was and had brown hair off to the left, Taehyung had his foot planted on the throat of a smaller, black haired male beneath him, and Jungkook was close beside him, trading vicious blows with the Orange haired Vampire that Jimin immediately recognized as Sehun.

 

A threatening hiss sounded from beside Jimin, causing him to snap out of his daze. Yoongi’s eyes were narrowed, fangs bared and toned muscles rippling beneath his tight shirt as he dashed forward. He followed suit, drawing in a sharp breath at the sight that greeted him.

 

Taemin was trapped between two opponents, one that had his arms twisted at an odd angle and the other that was delivering cut after cut to his abdomen.

 

Yoongi reached them first, driving his shoulder into the side of the broader of the two and freeing Taemin’s arms. Aiming for the one who had been cutting Taemin, Jimin slid forward and low. He pushed his right foot out and into the attacker’s Kneecap, knocking it out of place. Not even seconds later did Taemin capitalize, grabbing the pale man’s hand and twisting it, forcing him to drop the weapon.

 

“Thanks!” Taemin heaved. “I got it from-“

 

His vision blurred, his ears rang, and soon a familiar, searing pain flared in the side of his neck . He fell onto his back, eyes darting all about as they attempted to regain focus. Faintly, Jimin could hear the frantic cries of his name as a blurry figure approached him.

 

“Ah…I remember you!” The figures exclaimed with a sideways cock of his head. “I was sure Chanyeol had killed you! The fact that you’re still alive after all these years is… admirable.”

 

The familiar sound clicking of a gun being loaded, and the barrel being aimed at his head.

 

“Let’s have a remake of that night shall we? This time, I’ll cut your head off.”

 

 _‘Come on Jimin! Move! Move! Don’t let this happen again!’_ He screamed at himself. His fingers shook as he reached for the dagger he had concealed in his pants pocket. _‘Don’t miss!’_ Jimin blinked repeatedly as his vision began to clear. Once he could see the male above him clearly, he slung the dagger upwards. Just as the weapon left his hand, the gun went off.

 

His dagger landed into his attackers wrist, and the attackers bullet lodged itself just below his collarbone.

 

Jimin gritted his teeth in pain as he staggered to  a kneeling position, aiming a sharp glare at the Vampire barely a foot away clutching at his wrist.

 

His attacker launched towards him with his dagger firmly in hand. Jimin pushed off of his knee and moved forward, hand already reaching for another dagger. They both swung at each other simultaneously, one sling their weapon upwards and the other downwards.

 

Jimin gave a cry, vision faltering for a second in response to the blade slicing his left arm. In that instant, the blade fell from his hand and his arm dropped to his side, limp. _‘What the hell?! I can’t feel or lift my arm anymore?!’_ He thought as he blocked a blow aimed at his jaw. He locked his right arm around the outstretched one as he whipped around and lifted his left foot, kicking the man in his throat hard enough to cause serious damage, but not hard enough to crush his windpipe.

 

The man staggered back, coughing and clutching his throat.

 

Jimin observed him closely. _‘What do I have to do to get him to back off? I don’t want to kill him but I’m gonna have to do something! Bluff maybe? Make him think I’m going to kill him unless he retreats?’_

 

“Ah!”

 

That voice. That raspy, deep voice sounded far too much like Yoongi for Jimin’s liking. He turned his head in the direction of the cry and felt his breath catch in his throat.

 

Yoongi was down on his knees with the Vampire he had attacked earlier looming over him. His teeth were bared in a snarl and had Yoongi’s head twisted at and odd angle, firmly pressing down on it. He hadn’t seen his face before, but he recognized him now. How could he possibly forget?  

 

“Jongdae! Jongdae stop!”

 

Jongdae’s head lifted up at the sound of his name being called.

 

Their eyes locked. If possible, Jongdae would’ve turned even more pale than he already was. A mixture of disbelief, confusion and shock played across his wide eyed expression.

 

“It’s me Jongdae! Jimin!” Jimin took a step closer, only to have Jongdae take several steps back. “I don’t have time to explain right now but, it’s me! Just as Jongin if you don’t believe me.”

 

“Jongin huh? Is that how you knew we were coming? How you got these weapons? Is that how you’re able to be out here in the sun?”

 

His body froze. He didn’t face his enemy, for he realized in his attempt to save Yoongi, he had said the wrong thing.

 

“N-no…He-“

 

“Fall back!” The command rang through the air. “Everyone fall back!”

 

Jimin could only stare at Jongdae’s shellshocked face as he watched the other walk backwards, not once taking his eyes off of Jimin until he reached the tree line. He could only stand deathly still as the remaining attackers followed suit, disappearing into the forest one by one until all of them were gone.

 

He didn’t move when he heard Namjoon calling everyone to have their injuries inspected, he didn’t bat an eyelash when Jungkook’s anguish filled cries filled his ears. He didn’t even respond to the familiar, large hand grasping his shoulder in comfort. Why?

 

Because the reality of what he just did hurt. More than his limp arm, and the burning pain of the bullets lodged in his neck and collarbone. _‘I gave Jongin away. They retreated because I gave Jongin away. We’re all too roughed up from this fight to go after them…They’ll surely kill him…’_

 

_‘And there’s nothing I can do.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So...I'll be honest, this chapter was extremely difficult to write and I don't really like it. I feel like it's choppy, messy, and not well executed. No matter how much revising and rewriting the scenes i did, nothing really seemed to fit. So if you all don't like this chapter, I completely understand. In the next chapter, I will get into the injuries everyone sustained and whether or not Jongin lives or not. I've been debating on what to do to Jongin in this particular chapter since the planning stage of this story and I think what i've decided will be quite...interesting. Have I said too much? Yes? No? Maybe? Oh! we're almost done with the story! About 2-3 chapters left! Until next time, thank you all for reading! Love ya Lots!! <3


	13. Blood, Sweat, and Tears

“Hey! Baekhyun! Chanyeol wants all of us in the meeting hall. Stat!” 

 

“Hm?” Baekhyun lifted his head and turned towards his doorway. A sharp gasp left his parted lips as he jumped to his feet. “Sehun!” He rushed over to Sehun’s side and cupped his face. “You’re hurt…” A frown tugged at Baekhyun’s lips as he observed the many bruises and lacerations that decorated Sehun’s body. 

 

“It doesn’t hurt too much anymore, it’s more of a dull ache.” Sehun murmured with a small and forced comforting grin. He jerked his head to the side. “Come on, the other’s are waiting for us.”

 

Walking alongside Sehun, Baekhyun couldn’t help but notice the way Sehun gingerly limped down the hall. “Ugh, I told Chanyeol that this damn raid was a stupid idea. Just look at you!” 

 

“It doesn’t hurt as much anymore, it’s more of a dull ache and throbbing now.” Sehun responded calmly. “That…..kid I was fighting just gave me a hard time. They gave US a hard time, and I think that’s what this meeting is about.”

 

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun question with a tilt of his head. “I know Chanyeol can be childish when he doesn’t get his way, but I don’t think he’d call a meeting over you all having a hard time! The Valerian clan DID last longer than the others, it’s only to be expected that they would put up a fight. Besides, I’m sure you all won regardless.” 

 

“….That’s just it. We didn’t win, we had to fall back.” Sehun replied tensely. 

 

“What?!” Baekhyun exclaimed, wide eyed. “But it’s daylight!”

 

“Yeah…they were able to fight us in daylight. On top of that, they had our weapons too.” Sehun sighed. “I think either Chanyeol knows how they got access to it, or he’s about to find out.” 

 

_ ‘Not only did they get ahold of the Seraphine, but they got ahold of our weapons too?! I remember Chanyeol ranting about some pesky Valerian that stole some of the Seraphine from the Palace, but that doesn’t explain how they got to the weapons! We’d have known if they had broken in to steal them, so does that mean that…someone GAVE them the weapons?’  _ Baekhyun’s thoughts ran wild. “I hope Chanyeol doesn’t do anything drastic.” 

 

“Me too Baekhyun.” Sehun sighed as they rounded a corner. “Me too.” 

 

Just a few feet ahead of them, Baekhyun could make out the many figures that stood in the large room along with the loud shouting echoing off of the walls.  _ ‘Is that….Jongin and Chanyeol?!’  _ He thought as the two voices registered in his mind. ‘ _ Why are they yelling?!’  _

 

He picked up his pace, now walking a little faster than before. When the sound of scuffling, a loud thud, and a pain filled groan breached his ears, he broke into a full blown run. When he reached the area, he tugged at the shoulders of the two Vampires blocking his view, who happened to be Junmyeon and Jongdae. “Move over you two, I can’t see!” 

 

“Get over it Chanyeol! You don’t belong here! Jimin is the rightful ruler of this clan, not you!” 

 

“What the hell is going on here?!” Baekhyun shouted once he made it between Junmyeon and Jongdae. Chanyeol stood, sleeves rolled up, and mouth twisted into a scowl with Jongin kneeling a foot away from him clutching his rib cage. Baekhyun fixed Chanyeol with a glare. “What’s the meaning of all of this?!” 

 

“This….” Chanyeol pointed at Jongin. “This  _ bastard  _ betrayed us! He gave the Valerian Clan our weapons..he taught them how to use them! He aided our enemy!”

 

“Baekhyun…” Jongin said through labored breath. “Every since he came here he’s caused nothing but destruction for our race. I lost hope at one point…I lost hope that something would change. That someday a miracle would happen, and one did. He’s alive Baekhyun, Jimin’s alive.” 

 

‘ _ He’s alive Baekhyun, Jimin’s alive.’  _

 

Shock could be the only word that would accurately describe what he was feeling at the moment. “What?! No!” Baekhyun shook his head, trying hard to ignore the hopeful ache, and gnawing guilt rising in his chest. “He’s d-dead, Jongin.” 

 

“No! He didn’t! I saw him, Sehun saw him, even Jongdae saw him!” Jongin replied, rising to his feet. “I’ve been meeting up with and talking to him for some time now. He’s alive, and he wants to come home. He wants his clan back! Don’t you agree Baekhyun? Don’t you think Jimin should be given back what’s his?! I know Chanyeol is your mate, but he doesn’t deserve-“

 

A loud bang rang in Baekhyun’s ears, as Jongin crumbled to the ground with an agonizing sail of pain. “Jongin!” He darted forward, arms outstretched to embrace the man withering in pain. 

 

“Move Baekhyun!” Chanyeol pushed his mate back before bringing a foot down on Jongin’s injured ribs. “I’m sick of you Jongin. You’ve always had it out for me, always! While the others took to me, you had to be the rebellious one. But no more, you’ll learn to behave accordingly!” He extended his right hand out to the right. “Kyungsoo! Kindly give me the needle please.” 

 

“While you were out looking for ways to overthrow me Jongin, Kyungsoo and I were working on a new concoction. One that could  _ possibly _ create a creature that could shape shift between Vampire and Wolf at will. Lucky for you, you get to be the first to experience it.”

 

_ “ _ Chanyeol, don’t! Don’t inject him with that!” Baekhyun pleaded, eyes wide as he watched Kyungsoo lay the needle in his lover’s open hand. “Please Chanyeol, you’ve no idea what that could do to him! It’s too dangerous!” 

 

“..I’m with Baekhyun on this.” Minseok spoke up, wariness thick in his voice. “This doesn’t seem like a good idea at all. Sure he betrayed us..but he’s still family Chanyeol. Lock him up for a few days or something, but this is too extreme!” 

 

Chanyeol ignored them both, instead pressing his foot down harder on Jongin’s side, making him scream louder. “Ready or not, here it comes!” 

 

“Chanyeol please!” Baekhyun shrieked, a mix of panic, fear and anger coursing through his very veins. 

 

Chanyeol brought the needle down into Jongin’s neck and applied pressure on the end of it to push the clear liquid into him before taking a few steps away. 

 

The reaction was instantaneous. 

 

Baekhyun watched as the veins in Jongin’s body grew more prominent. He watched as his pupils grew to an unnaturally large size. He felt his heart break with every convulse and twitch of Jongin’s body, he felt his eyes water as Jongin released cry after cry as his bones cracked and jutted out in various angles before falling back into place, rearranging themselves beneath his skin. 

 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun reached out for his mate, tears now spilling over and down his cheeks. “He’s hurting, he’s hurting! Stop it Chanyeol! Make it stop! Please!” 

 

This had gone too far, even Chanyeol seemed to be regretting his actions as he watched the gruesome sight. It seemed to carry on for an eternity, until finally….finally, Jongin fell limp. 

 

The hall was silent, no one daring to speak, breathe or move. 

 

“J-Jongin?” Baekhyun whispered as he shakily knelt down beside his friend. “Jongin can you hear me?” He touched his shoulder with his hand, snatching it back instantly once he felt the warmth of his body. He could feel something coursing in Jongin’s body, he could hear it thrumming through him, he could  _ smell _ it. It was unmistakably familiar. 

 

_ ‘Blood.’ _

 

“What…what the hell did you do to him Chanyeol?” 

 

“Baby I-I’m sorry..” Chanyeol grasped Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I..I didn’t know it would be that bad I swear! I’m sorry love, we’ll fix it, I promise! Just-“

 

_ WHAM!  _

 

The sharp, loud sound of Baekhyun’s hand colliding with Chanyeol’s check resonated through the room. 

 

“Don’t. Touch me.” His tears eyes were narrowed as he spat the words out. “You…I hate you Chanyeol. I’ll never forgive you for this!” 

 

Grasping Jongin in his hands, Baekhyun heaved the larger man up, wrapping one arm around his waist and dragging Jongin’s arm over his shoulder with the other. “It’s over Chanyeol. I’m no longer apart of your “clan” and I’m no longer your mate. We’re through. Feel free to shoot me in back as I leave, it couldn’t possibly hurt more than everything else you’ve done.” 

 

He readjust the limp body once more before starting off. He ignored the looks of pity, worry and sympathy as he pushed past the group of battered Vampires. 

 

_ ‘Hold on Jongin. I’ll get you some help. I won’t let you down, not this time.’  _

  
  


                            *************

 

“His arm! They cut off his fucking arm!” Jungkook’s infuriated, panicked shriek pierced the ears of the surrounding group. 

 

“Please, calm down Jungkook!” Key soothed, grasping Jungkook’s shoulders. “He’s okay, just in a bit of shock. Taehyung will recover just fine.”

 

“But he’s missing an  _ arm _ Key! If they attack again, how he’s supposed to defend himself?! What if they send those hybrids after us?! Taehyung can’t properly fight in his condition!” Jungkook’s eyes were blown wide with worry for his mate, voice wavering with fear. 

 

“If they do come back, we will risk our lives to protect him, you know that Jungkook.” Namjoon assured gently. “Right now though, we need to focus on recovering from this attack, okay?” 

 

Reluctantly, Jungkook sighed and nodded, gazing sullenly at the floor. 

 

_ ‘Ugh. This is all my fault. I’ve never seen Jungkook look so distressed.’  _ Jimin thought with a grim expression plastered on his face as he watched his companions. 

 

They were all beaten and battered to some extent. Yoongi suffered from a deep gash that ran from his left pectoral to his left hip bone, a bruise on his cheek and a fracture in his neck. Taemin had a black eye, took a dagger to his knee and had nearly fifteen lacerations all over his chest and abdomen. Minho and Key, had only minor bruises and cuts, they were aching, but nothing too severe. Namjoon’s jaw was bruised and sore, his left arm was broken and had a torn ligament in his right leg. Jungkook had a dislocated shoulder, a gash that ran over his right eye, and numerous stab wounds in various places. 

 

_ ‘Whatever those weapons are made from…it weakens us. We’d be okay if not for that.’  _ Jimin sighed as he placed his right hand over the wound on his neck. 

 

“Does it still burn?” Came the soft rasp 

 

Jimin glanced up, eyes locking with the worry filled ones of his courter. “Yeah, but it’s bearable. Minho said to soak in some cold water, but…the damage is done.” He murmured, stealing a glance back at the others.

 

“Hey..don’t beat yourself up over this okay? We’re all alive!” Yoongi cupped Jimin’s jaw in his hand. “If it wasn’t for you, Taemin and Jongin we’d be in an even worse condition. Or maybe even dead. You gave us a fighting chance.” 

 

“Thanks, but that doesn’t make me feel better.” Jimin muttered, peeking up at Yoongi through his lashes. “Taemin was so weak from his wounds that Key had to carry him back here. Not to mention Taehyung lost his arm. All that

happened because of me Yoongi. Me and my ambition.” 

 

Yoongi gave a quiet huff as he sat down beside Jimin. “..How’s your left arm? Can still not move it?” 

 

“No, I can’t.” Jimin shook his head, looking at the bandage arm . “It’s still numb. Minho said that the tendons in my arm was sliced, so it can’t receive any signal to move. I’ll have to wait until it heals on its own. What about you?” Jimin gestured towards the long rip in Yoongi’s shirt. “That wound isn’t bothering you too much is it baby?”

 

“Baby?” Yoongi chuckled in amusement. “That’s a new one. But, no, I’m fine. It burns and itches a little, but after I soak Minho said he’ll bandage me up Incase of infections.” 

 

“That’s good…”A tiny grin tugged at his full lips as Yoongi pressed his nose gently against the non wounded side of his neck. “I’m happy I didn’t lose you today Yoongi. I’m happy I didn’t lose any of you.” 

 

“I’m glad I didn’t lose you either love.” Yoongi murmured, placing a kiss to Jimin’s neck. 

 

Just then, the door to the infirmary opened and Minho stepped out. 

 

Jungkook scrambled to his feet and rushed over to the elder Vampire. “How is he?! How’s Taehyung?! He’s still alive right? He’s not in any pain is he?!” The questions tumbled from his mouth. 

 

Minho gave an amused chuckle. “He’s fine, Jungkook.” He patted Jungkook’s head. “It was a clean sever so nothing excess had to be removed. He was in shock for quite a bit, but once he recovered, I bandaged the stub. He’s aching and sore, but he’ll live. He’s getting some much needed rest now.” 

 

“And Taemin?!” Key’s fretful voice piped up, drowning out Jungkook’s sigh of relief. 

 

“….He’s really hurt.” Minho admitted with a tight frown. “While carrying him here, every move I made that caused him to rub against me caused him excruciating pain. I immediately submerged his body in cold water to ease the burning but even that made him uncomfortable. They really did a number on him. It’s a miracle that he survived. Honestly it’s a miracle that all of us survived. But, good thing that our genes allow us to heal quickly, so we all should be good to go in about three days or so.” 

 

“I agree, Minho.” Namjoon announced with a nod. “Today, thanks to the weapons we received and much more, our lives were spared.” He tossed a glance at Jimin before continuing. “Minho, I hope that you will stay with Taehyung and Taemin until they are able to move about on their own, Key if you are not too tired, I want you to join me on watch duty. The rest of you may retire to your chambers and rest.” 

 

“B-but your majesty-“ 

 

“If it won’t be too much of a hassle for Minho, you may stay with your mate Jungkook.” Namjoon ruffled Jungkook’s hair, much to the younger’s embarrassment. “You are all dismissed. Oh! If you need anything, don’t hesitate to visit the infirmary, that’s what it’s here for.”

 

“Yes your majesty!” They all answered in unison. 

 

“Come on Love.” Yoongi murmured with a light tap to Jimin’s shoulder. “Let’s head to my room and get some rest.” 

 

                              *********

 

“Yoongi…quit it!” Jimin mumbled in amusement as he gently pushed at the chest of the man on top of him. “We’re supposed to be resting, not messing around!” 

 

“But I’m fine!” Yoongi pouted as he ran his lips along Jimin’s jawline. “I just wanna love on you.” 

 

“Hm? Why?” 

 

“…Because I could’ve lost you today.” Yoongi’s whispered. “Today could’ve been our last day together.” 

 

“Yoongi…” Jimin sucked in a sharp, shaky breath as Yoongi’s fangs crazed over the imprint on his neck. 

 

“I want to mate you Jimin.” Yoongi adjusted his weight atop the body beneath him before placing feather light kisses along the expanse of Jimin’s neck, careful to avoid the bandaged wounds. 

 

“I-we can’t. Not now Yoongi.” Jimin sighed. “We need to heal completely first and well, I’m not ready yet.”  _ ‘Not until we deal with Chanyeol first.’  _

 

The kisses came to a halt, and a huff followed soon after. “Are those the  _ only _ reasons?” Yoongi pulled back and fixed Jimin with a suspicion filled gaze. 

 

“Wha-of course!” Jimin assured, slightly taken aback by the indirect accusation. “What other reason would there be?!” 

 

Yoongi stayed silent, only offering Jimin an unreadable, narrow eyed stare as a response. 

 

Jimin opened his mouth to further question the other, But was interrupted by the sound of frantic knocking on the room’s door. 

 

“C-come in!” Jimin stammered from beneath Yoongi.

 

The door opened slowly, revealing the knocker to be Jungkook. 

 

“First of all, ew.” Jungkook snorted as he eyed the two laying together. “Second of all, you two need to get down to the infirmary and feed. The more blood you intake the quicker you’ll heal. Third of all, Jimin, you’re needed in the infirmary for additional reasons.” 

 

“Me?” Jimin blinked in confusion. “Why?” 

 

“Two Nordian’s showed up.” Jungkook informed. “Only one of them was conscious though. He said he knew you…and asked ya for help.” 

 

“What?! Who’re they?!” Jimin gently nudged Yoongi off and to the side as he sat up, eyes wide. 

 

“Baekhyun and….Jongin.” Jungkook frowned, a small flash of pity flickered in his eyes. “Jongin’s in pretty bad shape.” 

 

Jimin’s reaction was instant. In mere seconds after the words had left Jungkook’s mouth, he was up and moving, gliding past the black haired Vampire in a rush. His stomach flipped and flopped in various motions, a feeling so sickening it almost made him want to bend over and puke. Jongin was hurt. His right hand, his best friend. 

 

_ ‘Please be in one piece!’  _ He thought as he reached the infirmary, pushing the door open and entering. “Jongin?!” 

 

His breath hitched in his throat as his eyes watered. Minho was standing off to the far left of the exam table Jongin was laid on, with Baekhyun at his side. On one hand, Jimin felt elated, happy and thrilled to see Baekhyun alive and well after so many years. Then on the other, he felt guilty, sick and full of fear at the sight of Jongin’s deathly still body. 

 

“J-Jongin?!” He called softly as he staggered forward. “Jongin….” Jimin reached out, nervously touching Jongin’s cheek. He jerked his hand back as if it’d been burned upon feeling the heat of his friends skin. “Wha- why’s he so hot?! He should be cold! That’s…that’s not a good sign right?!” 

 

“He…Chanyeol found out about Jongin giving you all weapons.” Baekhyun rasped. “He injected Jongin with some concoction that was supposed to make a creature that could shift between Wolf and Vampire at will. It was a new creation and he hadn’t perfected it, Jongin was the first person he tested it on. I think something might’ve went wrong.” 

 

As the words sunk in, Jimin found it hard to take his eyes off of Jongin’s still features. He ran his fingers through the male’s hair before leaning down and resting his nose on Jongin’s. “Me and my big mouth…you wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for me.” Jimin blinked the tears from his eyes, watching them fall on the other’s cheeks. “I’m sorry…I’m really sorry.” 

 

“He’s still alive Jimin.” Minho spoke up. “We won’t be absolutely sure about what’s going on with him until he wakes up. But you can be assured we’ll take good care of him, he’s done so much for us, it’s the lease we can do.” Minho nudged Baekhyun with his arm. “You too, you’re more than welcome to stay.” 

 

“Thank you…” Baekhyun murmured with a bow before turning his gaze back to Jimin. ‘ _ He’s alive…he’s really alive! But this isn’t the time to catch up or for a happy reunion. Definitely not.’  _

 

“As I said, we can’t do anything until he wakes up, so I made everyone a glass of blood to drink. Also, there’s no use in you all sitting here fretting. Might as well move about and stuff.” Minho said as he lifted two glasses in his hand. “And yes, I mean you Jungkook.” 

 

Jimin lifted his head and wiped the trail of tears away. Jungkook was sitting on the Exam table Taehyung was resting on which was right next to Taemin’s.  _ ‘I must’ve missed Taehyung and Taemin laying here in my rush to get to Jongin.”  _ His gaze fluttered around until it landed on the stoic figure in the doorway. 

 

Yoongi was staring non too subtly at him. His jaw was locked and his mouth was pulled in a tight line, looking downright irritated. 

 

A nudge to us shoulder drew his attention away from Yoongi.

 

“Here.” Minho whispered, handing him two glasses filled with the scarlet liquid. “Take these and go talk to him. It looks like he’s got a lot on his mind.” 

 

Jimin nodded as he took the glasses, rising to his feet. He walked over to Yoongi and handed him the glass. “Let’s go outside.” 

  
  
  


                                 *************

 

The two sat in courtyard, side by side. It was about evening time, the sun had begun to set, painting the sky shades of Red, Yellow, Orange and Pink. 

 

Jimin lifted the glass to his lips, downing the liquid in sips. He sighed, running his younger along his fangs as he felt his body stir as a result. “It’s been awhile since we fed. I feel better already! How about you?” He turned his head to look at the Blonde, only to find him staring down at the glass in his hands. 

 

“…Yoongi?” Jimin frowned. “Are you oka-“

 

“Do you love him?” 

 

“What?! Who?!” Jimin exclaimed, blindsided by the question. 

 

“Don’t play stupid Jimin, you know who I’m talking about!” Yoongi snorted. “I’m talking about Jongin!”

 

“Are you serious?! What lead you to think that?!”

 

“Oh I don’t know! Maybe it’s the way you ALWAYS talk about him! Or maybe it’s the way you act like a lovesick teenager around him! Or maybe it’s the way you touch him!” Yoongi sucked his teeth. “It felt like I was intruding on something intimate back there, watching you stroke his hair and cry on his face and shit.” 

 

“He’s hurt Yoongi!” Jimin rose to his feet, now agitated with Yoongi. 

 

“So am I! And you never showed me that kind of affection!”

 

“I have a longer history with him! And besides, you’re not on your death bed!” Jimin shot back. 

 

“He was still breathing, and I’m your mate!” Yoongi stood, flat out yelling. 

 

“You’re courting me, we’re not mates yet!” Jimin arched an eyebrow. “Is THIS what that whole ordeal about me not being ready to mate stems from?! You’re jealousy of Jongin?!” 

 

“His highness has finally caught on!” Sarcasm dripped from Yoongi’s tone. “Everything revolves around him. This whole thing of going home started because you reunited with him! Your only CONCERN is him! Just admit you like him already, because he hasn’t been so secretive about it!” 

 

Jimin rubbed his face with a frustrated sigh. “I can’t, I don’t need this right now Yoongi. Can we discuss this later? I have too much on my mind. There’s more important things that need to be prioritized over this stupid argument.” 

 

“By more important things I’m sure you mean you need to go sit at Jongin’s bedside, wait for him to wake up so he can nuzzle and shower you with indirect confessions and you can wait on him hand and foot.” Yoongi gave a humorless chuckle. “You know what? You’re the one I should be pissed at, not him. Poor guy’s been sending you signal after signal. Yet you keep stringing him along with your kind and gentle gestures, while you dangle something you never intend to give in front of my fucking face. I always knew you were a little vixen.” 

 

“Yoongi, what are you talking about?!” Jimin inquired, trying to invite the stinging pain in his chest caused by Yoongi’s accusations. “Jongin is just my friend. Honest! I’d never string him along and I do want to be with you, it’s just…now isn’t a good time for us to mate. Why can’t you just accept that instead of whining about it?! My people and reclaiming what’s mine comes first and foremost and that’s just what it comes down to!” Jimin stayed sternly. “Our original agreement was that you’d help me drive Chanyeol and his lackeys out of my Palace so that I could go back to ruling over my Clan, and yours could live peacefully once more! That was and has always been the goal and plan between us. ALWAYS! Nothing more, nothing less!” 

 

Silence enveloped the courtyard. Not a bird sang, not a gust blew, and not a leaf shook. It appeared as though nature itself was far too afraid to move in wake of the heated argument. 

 

Finally, Yoongi spoke.

 

“You know..you’re right.” Yoongi’s tone was alarmingly level and calm, not a trace of malice. “The only business we have together is getting you back to your Clan. Once everyone’s fully recuperated, we’ll finish this once and for all. Then you can go your way and I’ll go mine.” 

 

Jimin reeled back as though he had been hit, eyes widening and lips parting. “Y-Yoongi that’s not..that’s not what I-“

 

“I don’t care what you meant. It’s what I meant.” Yoongi cut off with a glare. “Is just upholding my part of the deal. Nothing more, and nothing less.” 

 

“Yoongi please don’t be like this! You know I didn’t mean it like that!” Jimin pleaded, following after the retreating man. “You do matter! I do care about you and I want to be with you! But I just can’t-“ 

 

“Go back to the infirmary half-pint! You’re needed there.” 

 

Half-pint. Not baby, not love, and not Prince. But half-pint.

 

_ ‘Way to fucking go Jimin. You really blew it this time.’  _ He thought as he watched Yoongi disappear into the Palace. He scrubbed at his face with a loud groan of frustration before plopping down in a sitting position on the grass. 

 

“Hey…you okay?” 

 

“No.” Came Jimin’s grumpy response. His gaze slid to the side, eyeing the newcomer. “…What is it, Baekhyun?” 

 

“I was actually searching for the chambers that I was going to sleep in when I overheard you and that Blonde fellow arguing through the window.” Baekhyun explained. “So I decided to come down and check on you.” 

 

“Ah..” Jimin nodded. “We were that loud huh?” He jerked his head to the side. “Come sit Baekhyun.”

 

A gentle breeze blew as Baekhyun followed Jimin’s request, it ruffled his black hair, moving it in various directions. Jimin plucked at the grass beneath his feet, expression crestfallen and shoulders sagging. “It’s been quite some time Baekhyun. I’m happy you’re okay and alive, he’ll I’m happy to see you. I just wish it would’ve been on better circumstances. I’m sorry, I just don’t feel like jumping about, hugging and laughing right now.” 

 

“No, no, it’s okay.” Baekhyun assured softly. “I’m not really in the mood for it either, too much tragedy, and hurt has happened for anyone to be in a good mood.” Tentatively, Baekhyun extended his right arm and entwined it with Jimin’s, laying his head on his shoulder soon afterwards. “I’ve missed you so much Jimin….I thought he killed you, we all did.”

 

“Maybe he thought he did kill me, but Yoongi saved my life.” Jimin turned his head and nosed the top of Baekhyun’s head, speaking gently. “I’m alive though and I’m here now, and I won’t leave you all ever again.” 

 

“…it’s so easy for you to say that to me now Jimin. I wonder if you’d still feel that way if you knew the truth about me.” Baekhyun released the words in an inaudible murmur, it was so quiet that even Jimin didn’t hear him despite their close proximity.

 

“Speak up Baekhyun, I couldn’t hear you.” Jimin tilted his head. “What did you say?” 

 

“It’s nothing Jimin, just promise me that nothing will come between us or change how you feel about me.” Baekhyun entwined his fingers with Jimin’s, giving the hand a firm squeeze. 

 

Jimin frowned. “What? Come on now Baekhyun, if a decade apart didn’t change how important you are to me, nothing will.” He let his eyes fall shut as he rested his cheek atop Baekhyun’s head. “I promise you that.” 

 

Baekhyun sighed, feeling his eyes begin to prickle with tears as the faint jab of guilt jolted through his chest. “I’m holding you to that, Jimin. I’m holding you to that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Heyo all my beautiful readers!! I bring ye another chapter! This chapter was initially going to be about 7 or 8k words, but the more I wrote, the more I felt like I was dragging the chapter out and on. So I decided to break it up. So you'll get one more chapter before the final chapter! I can't believe it!!! Did you guys like the chapter? Thoughts? I hope it wasn't too boring. LOL. Again, Thank you for reading this chapter! Stay happy, stay healthy, stay lovely! <3


	14. The Final Face Off Begins!

“Come on Jungkook ease up! It’s just an arm!” Taehyung’s amused chuckle filled the infirmary.

 

“Just an arm?! Taehyung you lost a limb! How can you be so dismissive of that?!” Jungkook scolded his mate while still holding him tightly. “You won’t be able to do a lot of things anymore without your arm! Can’t you take this seriously instead of laughing it off?!” Jungkook scowled up at the grinning male, a mix of irritation and worry in his gaze.

 

Taehyung sighed deeply before tilting his head down and nosing Jungkook’s ear. “Okay okay! I’m sorry for not taking this more seriously love. But!” As Jungkook opened his mouth to retort, he cut him off with a quick kiss to the lips. “You shouldn’t take this _so_ seriously. It’s gonna take more than a missing arm to kill me. Relax baby, I’m still alive, you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

 

“Yeah…you say that now…but what about when they attack again?” Jungkook murmured as he scooted closer to Taehyung, now pressing his face into the mating mark on the other’s neck. “We know they will….will you survive then as well?” The question was asked quietly, tentatively.

 

“If I have you to come back to afterwards..then yes.” Taehyung wrapped his arm around Jungkook’s waist. “For you, I will.”

 

“…I love you Taehyung.”

 

“I love you too, Jungkook.”

 

After a moment of simply hugging each other in silence, the two pulled apart. Taehyung glanced around the room, seeing one of the infirmary’s examining tables occupied and the other messy, but empty.

 

“Who….?” Taehyung trailed off, motioning to the two tables.

 

“Taemin was in the one next to you.” Jungkook informed. “He woke up almost half an hour before you did. After Minho gave him a drink he said he wanted to stretch his legs, so Minho took him to go see Key. That one over there…is Jongin. You remember the name don’t you?”

 

“Oh yeah! He’s Jimin’s old friend right?” Taehyung tilted his head. “Why’s he here?”

 

“Well, according to the one who brought him here, Chanyeol found out about him helping us and injected him with some weird liquid that was supposed to turn him into a creature that could shift between Vampire and Wolf.”

 

“…Holy shit that’s insane!” Taehyung gawked. “…Did it…did it work?”

 

Jungkook scrunched up his nose as he observed the still body, ears picking up the humming of blood in Jongin’s veins. “I doubt it. Vampires and Wolves are simply two different creatures with too many different needs for survival to coexist in one body. But, something has been done to his genetic makeup. If you listen closely you’ll hear it yourself.”

 

Taehyung focused his attention on Jongin, wars straining to pick up what his mate had hinted at. When the sound filled his ears, disbelief flashed on his face. “There’s no way he’s still a Vampire! What the hell exactly is he then?!”

 

“I don’t know, Taehyung.” Jungkook exhaled, laying his head against Taehyung’s chest. “We’ll learn soon enough.”

 

*******

 

Jimin sighed as he slipped his feet into the cool water of the stream. “That feels great!”

 

“It’s quite warm these days!” Baekhyun chuckled. “But I’m sure it’s your wounds you should be soaking in this water, not your feet!”

 

“Well if the water was deep enough I could soak my whole body in it!” Jimin pointed out with a small smile. “Unfortunately the stream that runs through this territory isn’t very deep. Unlike the one on our grounds that leads to a nice sized pond and waterfall.”

 

“That’s true!” Baekhyun chuckled as he sat at the edge of the stream next to Jimin. “Too bad we can’t go into our territory anymore. At least not at the moment.”

 

Jimin dipped a hand into the stream and brought it up to the wound on his neck, exhaling happily as the cool touch soothed the steady burning. He tilted his head, watching Baekhyun as he rolled up his pants legs. His left eyebrow arched in curiosity upon seeing the gray colored, almost vine like pattern wind up his leg.

 

“Hey…Baekhyun?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“…is that a mating mark?”

 

Baekhyun stilled, gaze trained on the design painted on his leg. “Yes, it is.”

 

“If you don’t mind me asking…” Jimin turned his body. “Why is it so dull? The last mating mark I saw was bright and alluring. Is there any reason why yours isn’t?”

 

Baekhyun sighed, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. “That’s what happens when mates separate. As time passes, the mark will fade until it disappears, breaking the bond between mates for good.”

 

“Oh Baekhyun! You left the Clan and your mate behind!” Jimin exclaimed in worry. “It’s affecting your bond!”

 

“No no, Jimin. I..I ended things between us.” Baekhyun murmured, pulling his knees to his chest and covering his mark with his arms. “He hurt me, he betrayed my trust. I couldn’t stand to be with who he’s become. It isn’t the person I fell in love with.” His lashes fluttered shut. “Or maybe it was and I was just too dumb to notice it sooner.”

 

“Baekhyun…” Jimin wrapped his arms around his friend and rested his head on his shoulder “it’s okay, it’s all going to be okay.”

 

“You say that now Jimin.” Baekhyun lifted his head and gave the other a small smile. “But I have a feeling that will change very soon.”

 

“What?” Jimin tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean-“

 

“Baekhyun!”

 

The two whipped around, startled by the sudden shout of Baekhyun’s name.

 

“Junmyeon? Sehun? Jongdae?!” Baekhyun gaped as he jumped to his feet. “What are you guys doing here?!”

 

“We were worried about you and Jongin so we came looking for you!” Junmyeon exclaimed. He ran over to the smaller man and pulled him into a tight hug. “We weren’t sure if they were going to kill you or not. I’m so glad they didn’t!”

 

“Of course they wouldn’t! Jimin is with them, he’d never let any harm come to us!” Baekhyun reassured with a nudge to Junmyeon’s shoulder.

 

“So I wasn’t hallucinating?” Jongdae asked softly as he stared at Jimin. “You’re really alive? Here? In the flesh?”

 

“Yeah Jongdae, I’m really here.” Jimin gave a wide smile as his gaze moved from the stunned Junmyeon, Jongdae, and Sehun. “It’s nice to finally see you all again.”

 

The three were still for a moment, then, a shriek of joy erupted from Junmyeon and Jongdae before they launched themselves at Jimin, knocking him into the stream.

 

“Welcome back Prince!”

 

“We’ve missed you so much!”

 

“Our Prince has returned!”

 

“Hey! Hey!” Jimin laughed, withering beneath the assault of nuzzles, kisses and hugs. “I’m still injured you know! Take it easy you big lumps!”

 

“Sorry!” The two apologized and backed away a little.

 

“So…Prince..Jimin.” Sehun murmured as he moved forward warily. His eyes held curiosity and wonder, but no trace of the hostility he’d held when they first reunited. “Junmyeon and Jongdae said that you used to look after me when I was little. They said that we often played together.”

 

“That’s true!” Jimin nodded. He pulled himself back into the grass. “You were no older than four when the siege happened. I don’t expect you to remember our time together after so long. You were quite the energetic one, always running around. Especially in my father’s library. That was one of your favorite places to be in!” When Sehun was close enough, Jimin reached out and ruffled his hair. “What a fine young man you’ve become!”

 

Sehun raised his head with a slight grin, puffing out his chest in pride.

 

“Oh dear you’ve made his ego even bigger than it already is!” Junmyeon teased. “Anyways, we’ve got some news for you two!”

 

“Oh? What might that be?” Baekhyun inquired.

 

“….we’ve decided to help you overthrow Chanyeol.”

 

“Really?!” Jimin beamed.

 

“Yes!” Junmyeon nodded. “Now that we know for sure you are alive, it’s only right that you reclaim your rightful place in our clan!”

 

“Chanyeol has caused so much harm in our clan, to our race. We must be rid of him.” Jongdae informed gently as he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun from behind in comfort. “It’s for the best of what’s left of us. We can’t allow him to stay in control any longer.”

 

“…Yes. It’s for the best.” Baekhyun agreed, looking crestfallen.

 

Jimin took in the sympathetic, pitiful glances that were thrown in Baekhyun’s direction. _‘Why does Baekhyun look so sad? Why do they seem so sorry for him? Surely they can’t feel bad about wanting to get rid of Chanyeol!’_

_‘So…what am I missing?’_

 

 

*******

 

His head hurt. Voices flooded his ears, making his already pounding head ache even more. His limbs and eyelids felt heavy, and he felt unusually warm.

 

 

“Ugh..” He groaned, attempting to move his head from side to side.

 

“Hey! He’s waking up!”

 

“Hush Taehyung! Don’t put him in anymore distress than he already is with your yelling!”

 

“Jongin?” A soft voice caressed his eardrums. “Can you hear me Jongin?”

 

_‘Taemin?’_

“Can you try and open your eyes for me?” Taemin asked.

 

Jongin was unsure why, but the soundp of Taemin’s gentle tone, and the feeling of his cool breath stroking his face put him at ease.

 

“There we go, that’s it!” Taemin encouraged as Jongin’s eyelids began to clench and unclench.

 

Soon enough, Jongin’s eyes opened. His vision swam, causing the figure leaning over him to appear blurry.

 

“Easy..just focus.” Taemin gave Jongin’s shoulder a rub. Taemin smiled, a soft laugh trickling from his lips. “Well hello there Jongin!”

 

Jongin have a semi huff when Taemin’s gorgeous features graced his line of sight clearly. “Hello to you too, Taemin. This isn’t exactly how I imagined us seeing each other again.”

 

“I could say the same thing.” Taemin put a hand to Jongin’s head and cocked his own to the side. “Can you tell me how you feel? Anything feel…off?”

 

“Um…” Jongin’s gaze darted to behind where Taemin sat, seeing that Jungkook and Taehyung were quietly watching and listening. “I-I’m not…sure?”

 

“I need you to focus okay? Really focus on everything. Your weight, sense of sound, sight, smell, everything. And tell me if something feels different.”

 

“O-okay.” Jongin sucked in a deep breath before releasing it with a shaky exhale. He wriggled his fingers, tuning everything out and kicking all of his senses into full gear. “..I’m warm. Really warm.” Was the first thing he took note of. “My body feels slightly heavier than normal and my hearing is…more sensitive?” Jongin’s gaze snapped back onto Taemin. “Even my nose..I can smell so many different scents!” His body jerked up upwards in shock as fear twisted his face. “Taemin what the hell is wrong with me?!”

 

“Easy Jongin!” Taemin jumped up and placed his hands on Jongin’s chest. “Relax, please!” When Jongin showed no signs of relaxing and laying back down, he gave a sigh. “There’s no easy way to say this, but, you’re not exactly a Vampire anymore, Jongin. You’re warm because there’s blood flowing through you right now, Vampires can normally hear the flow of blood, but you can’t anymore. Your sense of hearing still seems pretty sharp though. I’m sure you still might have your speed and agility, but your senses aren’t what they used to be. To sum it all up, I’m not exactly sure what you are. You’re not a full wolf, but you aren’t a full Vampire either. You’re just…in between both.”

 

“What?! How’s that even possible?!” Jongin shouted, grabbing hold of Taemin’s wrists. “Can’t you fix it?! Can’t you fix me?!” His hold on the dark haired male tightened. “I’m a Vampire! I can’t be anything else! Surely you can find a way to reverse this damn-“ Jongin fell silent, pausing mid rant as he caught sight of the gruesome scars that littered Taemin’s chest and stomach. “Taemin?...What..” His hands slid from his wrist, down the length of his forearms and onto the marred flesh.

 

“Your Clan attacked.” Taemin answered softly. “I probably would’ve died if Yoongi and Jimin hadn’t stepped in when they did. We all carry our fair share of wounds from that battle, but we’re alive.”

 

Jongin found that he was at a loss for words. Not only had Chanyeol robbed him of his Prince and closest friend, he’d robbed him of the thriving of his species, he’d robbed him of his identity as a Vampire, and now left his mark on Jimin, Taemin, and the Valerian Clan. _‘That bastard…he’s ruined everything!’_ He slid his hands down to Taemin’s waist, gripping it tightly as he leaned forward and rested his head on his stomach.

 

“Oh Jongin.” Taemin ran a hand through Jongin’s hair with an expression of pity and warmth. “You’ve shouldered so much for your Clan, you must be worn out at this point. But don’t worry, just a little longer, and this will all be over.”

 

*****

 

“Are you SURE you’re ready to do this?” Minho asked while strapping a few daggers to his waist and thigh.

 

“Yes!” Jimin answered with no hesitation. “Now’s our chance!”

 

“You seem more eager to attack then before?” Namjoon notes with an arch of his right eyebrow. “What makes now different from any other time?”

 

“Well, lets just say I found something that could boost our chances.” Jimin hinted with a smile and a wink. “So does everybody remember the plan?”

 

“Can you run it by us one more time?” Key asked.

 

“All you guys need to do is deal with the NightWalkers. They’ll no doubt send them out this go around, so the best way to deal with them is to lead them out into the forest, get high up into the trees and drop down onto their backs. Make sure you kill them quickly, don’t give them any chance to retaliate. While you guys are doing that I’ll go after Chanyeol. Knowing that coward he’ll stay out of the fight like last time.”

 

“Okay that’s a splendid plan and all, but what about Chanyeol’s little crew of minions?” Taehyung piped up from his place beside, Jungkook and Taemin.

 

“I’ve already got that under control. You don’t need to worry about any of that!” Jimin assured the group. “Does everybody get it now?” When the group gave a collected nod, Jimin clasped his hands together. “Great! Now let’s move out!”

 

Jimin readjusted the glove on his right hand as the group shuffled past them. He could already feel the adrenaline and excitement rushing through his veins. Finally, at long last, he’d get his Clan back and things could go back to the way they used to be. _‘And I’ll be one step closer to being with Yoongi.’_ Jimin gave a sudden frown at the thought. Were he and Yoongi even a thing anymore, was it really over between them?

 

“You’re brooding again.”

 

“Huh?” He lifted his gaze, coming face to face with Jongin’s gentle grin. “Jongin!” He squealed in joy and threw his arms around the bigger man. “You’re up and moving! How are you feeling? Are you okay? Are you hurting anywhere?”

 

“Calm down Jimin!” Jongin chuckled. “I’m fine! Some things are different, but I’ll be okay.” He cupped Jimin’s face in his hands. “Your father would be proud of how much you’ve grown and how far you’ve come. After this, you’ll be fully ready to be crowned King.” His thumb stroked Jimin’s cheek lightly as the tone of his voice dropped. “So I’m going to need you to comeback to me as beautiful as you are now for your coronation. Okay?”

 

“..Jongin?” Jimin stuttered upon sensing the shift in aura between them. It didn’t sit well with him. Jongin’s gaze was far too soft for that of a concerned friend, his touch was too tender, and his words held an underlying meaning he wasn’t sure he was ready to acknowledge.

 

Jongin was silent for a moment, continuing to hold his friends face in his hands. “Maybe, before all of this happened, I could’ve had a chance with you.” He admitted at last. “Maybe you could’ve fallen for me, maybe not. It’s stupid you know? How even though it’s blatantly clear you feel nothing for me..I can’t help but hope that one day, you’d tell me you loved me.” He presses his forehead against Jimin’s. “What was I missing Jimin?”

 

Shock would be the only word that could describe how Jimin felt right now. This whole time, he’d always denied the accusations Yoongi made of Jongin feeling more for him than just friendship. But it was true, and now every gesture Jongin had ever made presented itself in a new light. Why hadn’t he noticed? What WAS Jongin missing? He was everything from kind, loyal, brave, strong, trustworthy, compassionate, and handsome. He was everything anyone could ever want.

 

“You’re…you’re just not Yoongi.” Jimin murmured, reaching up to grasp Jongin’s wrist. “I do love you Jongin, more than you’d ever know! But you’re just not him. I know it’s not a good enough explanation, but, please know you’re special to me and you always will be!” He took Jongin’s hands in his and gave him a warm smile. “You’ll find someone better than me. Someone who’ll give you everything I can’t, everything you want and a thousand times more. I promise.”

 

“Perhaps I will…perhaps I already have, but just needed to tell you how I felt.” Jongin sighed. “No hard feelings?”

 

“Absolutely none!” Jimin affirmed with a squeeze of their connected hands.

 

“Now go talk to your lover boy, he’s been glaring at my back and muttering curses at me since we started talking.” Jongin joked lightly.

 

“That sounds like my pretend tough lover boy!” Jimin laughed. “Stay safe out there okay? Promise me, YOU won’t be killed before my coronation! Someone’s going to have to bestow upon me my crown!”

 

“Whatever!” Jongin gave him a playful shove as he walked past, revealing the Blonde who was leaned against the wall, aggressively shoving his gun and daggers into their respective holsters.

 

With a deep sigh, Jimin made his way over. “You know, you might hurt yourself the way you’re shoving those things into their holsters.”

 

“Not really sure why you’d care.” Yoongi bit back with a grumble. “…You moved on pretty quickly.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I saw you over there all intimate with Jongin. I told you he liked you, but you didn’t believe me.” Yoongi gave a snort as he raised his head.  “Anyways, congrats on your mate.”

 

 _‘He’s so cute!.’_ Jimin noted mentally, watching Yoongi doing everything in his power to hide his pout and pretend to be uncaring and nonchalant. “Aren’t you jumping the gun? I believe mating only happens when he’s, you know, jerked my head back and biting my neck in the heat of passion.” He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help but mess with Yoongi a little.

 

“…You don’t have to fucking rub it in, half-pint!” Yoongi snapped at him. “I get it! He’s got everything a Prince would want right?!”

 

“Well he _is_ tall, handsome and noble!” Jimin replied calmly. “But he’s not rough around the edges, an irritating guard that called me stupid nicknames just to tease me, he doesn’t have an annoying smirk that irritates my soul,” Jimin moved closer to Yoongi. “Nor does he have the most beautiful smile that shines brighter than the sun. He cupped Yoongi’s jaw. “He doesn’t have your cute little pout, your eyes, your touch, your everything! You’re right, he’s everything a Prince would want, but he’s not what _this_ Prince wants.”

 

“But…you guys were just being all sickeningly loving to each other!” Yoongi relayed in confusion. “I saw you!”

 

“What you saw, was him admitting his feelings to me, and me turning him down.” Jimin explained.

 

“S-so that means…”

 

“You’re still courting me .” Jimin confirmed. He brushed his lips against Yoongi’s ear. “And if we hurry and take down Chanyeol, that’s one step closer you get to finally getting me beneath you, panting, and begging you to mate me.” He whispered sweetly. “That is what you said you wanted in the bathtub right?”

 

Within seconds of those words leaving his parted lips, Yoongi had shoved himself off of the wall and out of the Mansion faster than he’d ever seen Yoongi move. Jimin snickered as he followed behind him.

 

_‘One problem fixed, one more to go!’_

 

*****

 

“Ugh! I’m so nervous!”

 

“Calm down Jongdae, everything will be okay.” Junmyeon gave the pacing male a sympathetic look. “This is what we wanted for years, right?”

 

“Yeah But…” Jongdae huffed as he rubbed his forearm. “I’ve grown to like…them. Not Chanyeol, but Seokjin, Kyungsoo, Jinki, Minseok, and Yixing. They fit in quite well here! I’m sure that, perhaps under different circumstances, they could stay.”

 

“That’s just your crush on Minseok talking.” Sehun snorted as he cleaned off a long sword, a hint of teasing in his tone.

 

“I- I do NOT have a crush on Minseok!”  Jongdae protested with a stomp of his foot.

 

“Sure.” Sehun rolled his eyes whilst sheathing the blade. “Anyway, what if we can talk them into helping us, and convince Jimin to let them stay?”

 

Junmyeon tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well think about it. According to you all Jimin is a kind, compassionate and fair Prince. Surely if they help us, apologize and we put in some good words for them, he’ll let them stick around. All Jimin told us was to keep them preoccupied while the others deal with the NightWalkers. And if we can, lend them a hand. We won’t exactly be going against his orders.” Sehun explained as he leaned against the table.

 

“…it couldn’t hurt.” Jongdae piped up. “What do you think Junmyeon?”

 

“I think you two are putting a bit too much faith in your bonds with these…turned Vampires. Remember they were loyal to Chanyeol long before they came across us. The possibility of trying to sway them could backfire on us.” Junmyeon glanced between the two. “Then what?”

 

“Nothing is without risk.” Sehun glanced around the former library, now a makeshift lab. “If it’s something we want, that’s a chance we’ll have to take.”

 

Just then, the door was flung open, revealing a tense Minseok and Seokjin.

 

“Hey! We were just alerted by Yixing that he saw Vampires from the Valerian Clan heading this way! He thinks we might be under attack! Let’s move!” Seokjin ordered.

 

Neither of the three moved.

 

“Didn’t you just hear Seokjin?!” Minseok raised his voice as he stepped forward. “We already sent out the NightWalkers but we need to move now!”

 

Jongdae casted a glance at Junmyeon and Sehun before walking towards Minseok. “We’re not going.”

 

“..what?”

 

“You heard him Minseok, we’re not going.” Sehun spoke up. In a flash, he was behind both Minseok and Seokjin. With a shove, he pushed both of them deeper into the room then closed the door behind them. “And you’re not going anywhere either.”

 

“What the hell are you guys doing?!” Seokjin shouted. “Now isn’t the time for this! We’re under attack!”

 

“Jongdae.” Minseok called, jaw tight and expression stony. “What’s the meaning of this?”

 

“Minseok…Jimin is alive.” Jongdae began. “Our Prince, our leader, is alive! We want him back. We want him to lead our clan again! I know that you’re close with Chanyeol but, you have to admit Minseok, he’s done too much damage for us to allow him to continue being in charge.” Jongdae grabbed hold of Minseok’s hands, eyes large and pleading. “You saw it! You saw what he did to Jongin! You’ve seen what he’s been doing for the past decade! He’s not making a greater race, he’s killing us all off! We and the Valerian Clan are the _only_ Clans left! If we allow him to stay in control and wipe them out, we’ll be all that’s left! And guess what?! We’re going to become his test subjects! He’s not the friend you remember, Minseok. Please..please understand.”

 

Neither Minseok nor Seokjin uttered a word. They both seemed to be deep in thought as internal conflict raged across their faces.

 

“Chanyeol once said that we were more than a clan, that we’d become like family.” Junmyeon chimed in. “Family doesn’t treat one another this way. What he did to Jongin is proof of that. But we can protect ourselves and the bonds we’ve created! Minseok you’ve trained the NightWalkers! You can make this so much easier for us! We…we just want our Prince back home where he belongs. That’s it.”

 

“…And then what?” Minseok spoke at last. “If we help you, what happens then?”

 

“We’ll deal with that when we get there.” Sehun replied as he threw an arm over Seokjin’s shoulder. “Jimin is a good one, he’ll show mercy…even to Chanyeol.” He gave the taller an assuring nudge.

 

“It’s for our sake, and for his. We’ve been fighting each other long enough, lets go back to the time where we all coexisted peacefully.”  Jongdae tightened his hold on Minseok as he stared at the other hopefully. “So? What do you say?”

 

******

 

“Fucking hell! Why are there so many of them?!” Jungkook spat through gritted teeth from his seat beside Taehyung.

 

“Just think…all these were created from Vampires of different clans.” Minho mumbled with a troubled expression on his face as he stared down at the hybrids clawing at the base of the trees where they sat. “It makes me not want to hurt anymore when I think about what they once were.”

 

“Exactly Minho. What they once _were_.” Namjoon glanced around at the heavily breathing, battered group. “We won’t be able to keep this up much longer. We need to try something else.”

 

“What do you suggest we do?” Key asked as he reloaded his gun.

 

“…Maybe we can separate them?” Namjoon proposed with an arch of his eyebrow. “They’re moving as a group, so maybe if we can create a divide in the pack it’ll be easier to get rid of them.”

 

“So divide and conquer?” Baekhyun bounced on the balls of his feet. “Breaking off into groups and leading a few off in different areas could help. This way we have as much space as we need to move and we aren’t clumped into one area.”

 

“I think one person per group should stay in the trees as a cover of sorts.” Jongin added. “If we’re in danger of getting killed, they can offer an assist from above!”

 

“Sounds like a plan to me and it’s the best we’ve got right now.” Namjoon agreed. His sharp gaze traveled over the group as he spoke. “Baekhyun, Minho, Key, and Taemin, You four head west. When you’re ready, drop down and let some of those NightWalkers chase you. When you’re satisfied with the distance, attack. Taemin, I suggest you help from above.” Namjoon jerked his chin towards the others. “Jongin, Taehyung and Jungkook, you three stay here with me.”

 

“Taehyung stays in the tree!” Jungkook declared firmly, Scarlet eyes hard and leaving no room for disagreement.

 

“Mind your manners Jungkook!” Minho scolded with a huff.

 

Namjoon chuckled at the youngest’s declaration. “Of course, Jungkook. I wouldn’t _dream_ of putting our dear Taehyung in the middle of a battle with one arm!”

 

“Thank you…your highness.” Jungkook murmured in a small, embarrassed tone.

 

“There’s no need to hold back with these. They aren’t the comrades we once lived peacefully with, kill them if you have to! We managed to make it through the first go around with little to no damage, this time might be different, so don’t take any chances! Now! Is everyone clear?” Namjoon asked, looking around once more before turning his attention to the snarling and barking hybrids at the base of the trees where they were grouped.

 

“Be careful, Jongin.” Taemin whispered, pressing himself close to the bronze male. “They’ll literally have to bite our heads off to kill us, but since you aren’t exactly a Vampire anymore…there’s no telling if that still applies to you. Any damage at all is detrimental to you. Be smart, and move quick.”

 

“Don’t worry Taemin, I’ll play it safe! I promise.” Jongin tilted his head, letting it rest on top of Taemin’s for just a moment. “You have to promise to stay your ass in the trees! Don’t come down until everything’s over.”

 

“Taemin!” Key called. “Get ready to move!”

 

“I’m coming Key!” Taemin called back. With just a sliver of confidence and courage, he tilted his head up and pressed his lips to Jongin’s cheek in a light kiss. “I promise.”

 

“Alright…” Namjoon raised his hand, letting it rest in the air for a moment before bringing it down with a quick swing of his arm. “MOVE OUT!”

 

Within seconds of the command being given, the group sprung into action.

 

As Namjoon jumped from the branch, his left hand reached for a dagger, while the other reached for his gun. He twisted his body into a diving position, aiming for the nearest NightWalker. It had its jaws wide open, large teeth shining with saliva. As he came down on it, he drove the dagger into the top of it’s snout, eliciting a piercing howl from the creature. It shook is head wildly from side to side as it’s fore paws came up to swipe at its attacker.

 

“Shit!” Namjoon hissed as one of the hybrids paws caught his right leg and slashed at it with its claws. He removed the safety from the gun in his right hand, took aim, and fired it at the large animals left eye.

 

It shrieked and swung its head with more force this time. So much so, that it had managed to fling Namjoon off and send him crashing to the ground.

 

He recovered quickly though, planting his feet firmly into the ground and pushing forward with enough force to send him barreling into the NightWalkers shoulder and knocking it onto its side. Quickly, Namjoon placed the gun back in its holster, and wrapped his left hand around the large creature’s jaw. He flipped himself over its body and grasped the top of its head with his right hand. With gritted teeth, Namjoon tightened his hold on the beast and twisted both hands in the opposite direction. The creature whimpered and flailed, but he held tight, applying more and more pressure until the loud sound of bone snapping graced his ears and the NightWalker fell limp.

 

A sharp shriek of pain pierced Namjoon’s ears, causing him to quickly scramble to his feet and search out the source of the cry.

 

It had come from Jungkook. The man was trapped beneath the body of a considerably muscular NightWalker. Its teeth were imbedded deep in his shoulder and its body was tended up as it took on the onslaught of bullets Taehyung shot at it.

 

“Damn it! Let go!” Taehyung shouted, eyes wide and teary as his finger repeatedly pulled the trigger of his gun.

 

“Hang on Jungkook!” Namjoon called, limping slightly as he ran towards his pinned comrade. The closer he got, he could see Jungkook’s fangs bared in hostility and his iris’s blazing with defiance. His hands were gripping the hybrids sides and twisting them, clearly aiming to break its ribs.

 

“Shoot its eye when I tell you to!” Namjoon shouted to Taehyung while pulling another dagger free from its holster

 

“Okay!”

 

“Now!” Namjoon signaled, shoving the blade into the creature’s jaw in time with Taehyung’s shot.

 

It howled, flinging it’s head back and staggering only a little.

 

Jungkook wasted no time in lifting his right foot, shoving it into the hilt of the dagger with enough force to dislocate the NightWalker’s jaw completely and sending it skidding to the ground.

 

“You,” Namjoon breathes heavily as he helped Jungkook to his feet. “Are too stubborn for your own good.”

 

Jungkook spat on the ground, arm wrapped around his torso. “Hell would’ve froze before I let that thing get the better of me!”

 

Namjoon gave a breathy laugh. “Well I’m glad it didn’t-“

 

“Look out!” Taehyung warned from above.

 

“Get down!” Namjoon grasped Jungkook’s body tightly and flung them both to ground just as a large, black blur flew past them and crashed into a nearby tree.

 

“Sorry!” Jongin apologizes, waving tiredly. He was, for lack of better word, beaten up. His clothes were torn in various places. Through the many rips, deep claw marks, bites, and scratches that glistened with blood peeled through. His right eye was closed, unable to ope due to the nasty gash that ran along it. “I’m not used to this..new me yet, so it gave me so trouble. Thankfully reinforcements came just in time!” Jongin smiled weakly, chest heaving with the effort to talk.

 

“Easy there big guy! You’re gonna over exert yourself if you keep trying to talk!” A much smaller man chided from behind Jongin.

 

“You guys!” Jungkook scowled as the familiar faces of both his clan members and previous attackers crowded around Jongin from the trees. “What the hell are they doing here?! I thought Jimin said they were taken care of!”

 

“And they are!” Taemin reassured. “They’re on our side now! Jimin’s old clan mates managed to talk them into helping us out!”

 

“..what?!” Jungkook gapped. “Am I missing something?! I’m sorry but I have one too many questions and not enough answers!”

 

“We’ll get our answers later.” Namjoon nudged Jungkook. “For now, we need to rest and wait. The rest is in Jimin’s hands.”

 

“Umm….guys?” Taehyung’s voice traveled through the air. “I have a question.”

 

“What is it, Taehyung?” Jungkook hollered back.

 

Taehyung surveyed the group, noticing that  something was out of place.

 

“Where’s Yoongi and Baekhyun?”

 

*****

 

Heavy panting, the clinking of blades colliding, the sound of heavy steps thudding on marble and shoes sliding filled the otherwise quiet throne room.

 

His legs and hands trembled just a little. His body aches and burned all over from the hundreds of small cuts that painted his skin, but his stance remained firm, his gaze remained hard, steady and determined.

 

“I’ll tell you once more.” Jimin’s cold voice echoed in the room. “Leave my Palace and leave Meryda. Go back to where you came from while I still have it in me to spare your life.”

 

“You?! Spare my life?!” Chanyeol’s deep voice boomed. “I highly doubt you have it in you to do otherwise!” He twirled the sword in his hand. “We both know you’re too weak for that!”

 

Jimin cocked his head to the side almost indifferently. “Oh? Well if I’m so weak, how come you haven’t killed me yet? Surely someone who’s been committing genocide for the past decade would have no problem slicing my head off. So what’s keeping you from doing so?”

 

Jimin had noticed Chanyeol’s reluctance to kill him, and for the life of him he couldn’t understand why. _‘We aren’t that far apart in terms of speed, but his attacks rely heavily on force and strength. He leaves himself unbalanced and leaves himself open. He’s a bit clumsy with his movements and he clearly isn’t that great of a fighter. That’s what he gets for sitting on MY throne while his comrades did his dirty work. Coward!’_

 

“Look!” Chanyeol throw his arms up in exasperation. “We both don’t really wanna kill each other, so why don’t you just make this easy, put your weapon down and surrender yeah? Maybe we can work out some kind of agreement!” Chanyeol gave a smile, revealing his missing tooth and making the gash on his cheek shrivel up a little. “I don’t know about you but that I think you might’ve broken my rib cage with that knee of yours! Aren’t you ready to call it quits?”

 

 _‘Why the hell is he trying so hard?!’_ “No.” Jimin’s response was stern, leaving no room for debate. “Either you give me what’s mine or I’ll take it by taking your head!”

 

Chanyeol’s smile dropped, being replaced by an agitated frown and glare. “Very well then. Have it your way, _Prince_.”

 

They moved simultaneously, vanishing in a blur of speed before reappearing in the very center of the room, sword and dagger clashing with one another.

 

 _‘Just this once. I’ll forget my way of peace. I’ll discard my ideal to rule without taking a life.’_ Jimin thought to himself as he swept at Chanyeol’s feet with his left leg. _‘For today, your life is mine.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Wow...It's been awhile hasn't it? Hopefully not too long! This by far is the longest chapter I've ever written, standing at just above 6K words!!! I really hope this isn't too long for you guys and that you enjoy reading it, it is a lot!!! I really enjoyed writing Taekokook's dynamic as well Taemin x Jongin! it was really fun! What did you all think about this chapter? Good? Bad? Meh? What do you think might happen in the next and last chapter? I guarantee none of you will see it coming! Unless, you know, I'm very predictable. XD Wow! Can't believe we're almost done with this story! Until next time my dear readers! Stay happy, healthy, and positive!!! <3
> 
> PS: If you've noticed the formatting for the last few chapters has been different, it's because i'm uploading from a computer and not my phone. Ao3 seems to glitch these days when i try to edit/upload anything from it so I've had to use a different device. DX


	15. Euphoria

_‘Where the hell did he go?!’_ Yoongi thought to himself as he ran through the silent halls of the Palace, ears straining to pick up any type of noise. They had all been fighting with the NightWalkers when Jimin’s old friendships others had showed up to give them a hand. Two of them, Minseok and Yixing, were apparently two of the Vampires who had trained the creatures and were able to get them to stop attacking. When they had all been checking their wounds and getting caught up on the situation at hand, Yoongi had caught sight of Baekhyun sneaking away from the group and towards the castle.

 

Of course, out of curiosity, he had decided to sneak off right behind him.

 

Now he had somehow lost track of Baekhyun in the unfamiliar Palace and was pretty much running blind.

 

Damn Baekhyun for being so light on his feet.

 

“Come on…what are you up to?!” Yoongi mumbled beneath his breath as he turned around a corner quickly, wincing as the swift motion cause a spike of pain to shoot up from the bite mark on his left hip. Yoongi’s head jerked to the side upon hearing a sort of clinking noise coming from one of the rooms off to the right. Wasting no time, Yoongi rushes towards the closed door, bracing his shoulder as he grew near and ramming himself into the door, forcing it open.

 

“Jimin!” Yoongi called as his eyes darted around the room for the Prince. He wasn’t there, but what was there were numerous tables with glasses of various shapes and sizes, filled with colorful liquids. In the middle of it all, stood a small, wide eyed man with short black hair. In his hands held two of the oddly shaped glasses.

 

Yoongi sniffed the air, his eyes flashing as he caught wind of not only the man’s fear, but the blood pulsing through his body. _‘He’s human.’_ “Where’s Baekhyun?!”

 

The man’s Adam’s Apple bopped as he swallowed harshly, his chest rose and fell unsteadily, and his gaze darted from side to side.

 

Yoongi saw the male’s hands tighten around one of the bottles shortly before his hand shot outwards and the liquid within one of the bottles sloshed out and landed on Yoongi’s skin. “Ah!” Yoongi released an agonizing scream, legs giving out as the familiar burning ate at his skin. _‘This…this feels like those bullets and knives. Is this who makes this stuff?!”_

 

Yoongi shook his head from side to side, trying to shake off the piercing pain as he crawled towards one of the tables. His fangs slid free. And with lighting quick motions, he grasped the table and flipped it, causing all of its contents to shatter and mix onto the floor.

 

“What are you doing?!” The man exclaimed in outrage. “Are you crazy?! This stuff is-“

 

His tirade was cut short by Yoongi’s hand grasping his throat and slamming him against the nearest wall. “Where’s Baekhyun?! Where’s Jimin?!” He tightened his hold, nails beginning to sink into the other’s flesh. “You’ve got 5 seconds to speak or else I’ll have your blood as my next meal!”

 

“The Th-throne room! It’s farther down from h-here!” The scientist’s croaked our through his closed off airway.

 

Yoongi released him instantly, whipping around to stare at the mixing chemicals. “Shit!” He gritted his teeth as he turned to glare at the man struggling to regain his breath. “Stay right here! I’ll let Jimin decide what to do with you!” With that he rushed out of the room, heading back down the lengthy hall, panic fueling his every sense.

 

_‘I need to get to Jimin as fast as I can!’_

 

*****

 

“Fuck!” Chanyeol cursed, staggering back with his free hand clutching his jaw.

 

Jimin darted forward. He swung himself a body to the side, lifting his left leg up high as he did so and aiming for Chanyeol’s temple. His attempted blow was thwarted by Chanyeol grasping his ankle and twisting it in an uncomfortable angle. Jimin let out a sharp cry of pain as Chanyeol swung his sword at his inner thigh, creating a long semi-deep slice in the area.

 

Jimin placed his upper body on the ground and turned in the same direction Chanyeol had twisted his leg. He gritted his teeth, biting by a groan as he kicked out the injured leg, driving his foot into Chanyeol’s face and making him let go. “Ugh!” He grasped his burning thigh with his gloved hand and rolled onto his back, blinking rapidly.

 

_‘Come on Jimin! You can’t take anymore hits like that!’_ Though the Prince didn’t want to admit it, the numerous cuts and slices, no matter how deep, small, short, or long, had begun to take its toll on his body. He had gone numb in some places, others felt heavy and pulsed uncomfortably after the searing had dulled.

 

The sound of Chanyeol’s feet against the floor, snapped Jimin out of his thoughts and cued his body to rise up. But just as he lifted his head, Chanyeol’s knee collided with it, slamming it right back into the ground. His mouth fell open in a choked gasp, black spots forming in his vision from the force of the blow. Then, he felt a heavy weight on his torso and a sudden pressure on his throat.

 

“Why won’t you just quit?!” Chanyeol’s deep growl flooded his ears. “If you’d just stay down, I wouldn’t have to kill you!”

 

Jimin clawed at Chanyeol’s face desperately as the pressure on his throat intensified.

 

“I’m gonna slice this pretty head off of your body!” Chanyeol gripped his sword tightly as he shifted his grip to Jimin’s jaw. He forced Jimin’s head back, exposing his neck. “He’ll hate for this…but I’m sure he’ll understand, he’ll forgive me.”

 

_‘No..no..no!’_ Jimin curled his hand into a fist and pressed the button that was on the glove, causing the blade inside to extend, and drove it into Chanyeol’s right eye.

 

“Ah!” Chanyeol’s scream was loud, broken, and full of distress. “My eye! My eye!” He had fell backwards in his panic and dropped his sword in the process, feet scrabbling against the floor to create some distance. He clutched at the damaged socket, body taught with shock.

 

Jimin coughed as he rose to his feet and limped over towards were Chanyeol’s sword lay. He winced as he bent down to grasp the weapon before limping over to where Chanyeol was sprawled. He lifted the sword until the hilt was aligned with his cheek, then pushed it downwards into Chanyeol’s side, making the tall man cry out in pain.

 

“You….you raided my clan.” Jimin spat the words with hate, gaze cold and stony. He removed the blade from Chanyeol’s side and gave him a rough kick to roll him over onto his back. “You mass murdered my people!” He raised the sword again, this time stabbing Chanyeol in the juncture between his pelvic bone and Femur before removing it again. “You used my people as test subjects to create your…creatures!” Jimin swung the blade at Chanyeol’s torso, slicing his stomach. “You hurt Jongin!”

 

With every memory he recalled of Chanyeol’s actions, his anger grew. But his actions towards Jongin…angered him more than anything else. Jimin slammed his foot down on the dazed, weak and whimpering man’s chest. “You tried to turn him into some sort of hybrid! You did ALL this for the sake of your pathetic research and ridiculous ideals!” His pain was long forgotten as he glared into Chanyeol’s barely open eyes. “Your reign…it ends here Chanyeol. I’ll not let you harm another one of my people!” Jimin adjusted his body as he gripped the sword with both hands, aiming to cut off Chanyeol’s head with one swing.

 

Using all of his force, he swung the blade downwards at an angle. However the sword had only made it to just below us shoulder before he met resistance.

 

“Wha-“ Jimin glanced over his shoulder, eyes widening in shock at who was behind him, grasping the sword’s blade tightly in their hands.

 

“Baekhyun?!”

 

His eyes were glistening, and his lips trembled, conflict written all over his face. Baekhyun gave Jimin’s shirt a harsh tug, yanking him back and away from Chanyeol and making him stagger.

 

“Baekhyun!” Jimin shouted as he regained his balance and then turned around to face his close comrade. “What in the hell are you…” His anger laden sentence dwindled to a halt as he observed the sight before him.

 

Baekhyun was knelt down at Chanyeol’s side, tenderly lifting his upper body and pulling him close. His eyes scanned the larger male’s body frantically, only relaxing when he saw the unsteady, but there, rise and fall of Chanyeol’s chest. “You idiot..” Baekhyun whispered, expression a crestfallen one as one hand ran through Chanyeol’s hair. “I told you that enough was enough. Why didn’t you listen to me?”

 

“..Is he still alive?” Jimin questioned after a short moment.

 

“Yes..but I think he might be unconscious.” Baekhyun replied quietly. He then sighed. “Jimin-“

 

“He’s your mate.” It wasn’t a question. “The way you handle him…like he’s fine glass. Why you’ve been acting so…cryptic since we reunited, Jongdae, Junmyeon, and Sehun’s behavior when they said we had to overthrow Chanyeol. Your mating mark being so dull. Everything makes sense now.” Jimin’s tone was indifferent and his eyes were narrowed. “…Why? Why him? Of all the Vampires..why’d it have to be him?”

 

“Believe me, when he first got here I hated his guts.” Baekhyun murmured, gaze still trained on his unconscious mate. “But for whatever reason, he’d taken an interest in me. He would often call me to either his room or the Throne room and demand I tell him stories about our clan. Our traditions, way of life, what we feed on, and things like that. He’d requested tours of the Palace, and then he’d ask me tons of questions.”

 

“He was like a child, of you will. Wanting to know everything about everything. His eyes would hold awe and wonder as I told him about us. He’d get so happy and excited when he learned something new. There were times when he’d call me just to rant and rave to me about his plans, new inventions, and creations.” Baekhyun laughed softly at the memory. “At some point, I grew to love his loud voice, the way his eyes lit up when he talked about things that interested him, his smile, the way his mind worked, his obnoxious personality and pestering. I started to love..him. He had started calling me to keep him company, stroll the forest, or just read books with him in the library. One thing led to another and…one night, when he kissed me..things just fell into place.”

 

Baekhyun tilted his head towards Jimin, revealing the silent tears that had begun falling down his cheeks. “It was bittersweet. Because not a day went by that I didn’t feel dirty, vile, and filthy for being intimate with him, knowing what he did and was doing. When I found out you were alive, the guilt and shame just about killed me! Jimin, believe me! I never agreed with his ways or actions and I never will, nor will I defend them! Hell when I saw what he did to Jongin I told him I was leaving him! That’s when my mating mark began to fade. I know you hate him, and I’m not asking you to forgive him for what’s he’s done! But what I am asking is for you to spare his life!”

 

“Baekhyun-“

 

“Please Jimin!” Baekhyun pleaded, clutching Chanyeol tightly. “If not for him, for me! I’ve suffered so much over the past decade because of my love for him! I was torn between loyalty to my people and someone I wanted but shouldn’t have in the first place! Just..just spare him! I can’t lose him, Jimin. I just can’t!”

 

Jimin’s expression softened as he took in the brokenness in his friend’s voice, how his shoulders seemed to be weighed down from years of internal battling with right and wrong. _‘Hm…torn between love and loyalty to your clan and your lover. Unable to choose and not wanting to give up either. That sounds an awful lot like me.’_ He could feel it, that gnawing sense of compassion tugging at the strings of his heart.

 

“Baekhyun? You’ve been injected with that Seraphine, correct?” When Baekhyun have a confused nod, Jimin continued. “Good. Well as the leader of this clan. Byun Baekhyun!” He pointed the sword at him. “I hereby sentence both you and your mate to exile!”

 

“Exile?!” Baekhyun gasped in horror. “Where will we go?!”

 

“..You two will serve out your sentence in the city of Seoul. You can go out during the day and so can he, plus you know we only feed on animals, not humans. You should fit right in with the humans. And…you are free to visit. _Only_ you.” Jimin gave a small smile. “I won’t make you chose between your clan and your mate, you’ve endured quite enough, old friend.”

 

Baekhyun seemed shocked and frozen for a moment, then, his mouth split into a smile as his tears overflowed. He gently laid Chanyeol down before rushing to his feet and running over to Jimin. He threw himself at his friend and embraced him in a grateful hug. “Thank you Jimin! Thank you!”

 

“Ow! Ow! Ow!” Jimin whined, smile still in place. “You’re more than welcome, Baekhyun.” Jimin wrapped an arm around him. “You’re more than welcome.”

 

After a few moments the two friends released each other.

 

“So…I guess this is goodbye?” Baekhyun asked with a small, sad smile.

 

“Yeah, it is.” Jimin confirmed, fighting to ignore the pang of sorrow he felt. He didn’t want to let his friend go, he didn’t want to lose him at all. But there was no way he’d let Chanyeol remain in the Palace nor would he put Baekhyun through the pain of losing his mate. “I’ll tell the others for you…they’ll understand.”

 

With a grateful nod, Baekhyun turned and walked back towards Chanyeol. He bent downwards and lifted the limp man up. He threw one last glance over his shoulder at Jimin, then disappeared in a blur of movement.

 

Jimin sighed and let the sword still in his right hand fall to the ground, now finally in silence. As he glanced around the Throne room, he felt a number of things. Finally, at long last, he had regained his Palace. His clan was finally in his possession once more. It almost felt surreal that this moment had truly come. _‘Now..What do I do about my relationship with-‘_

 

“You know that was pretty gracious of you.”

 

_‘Yoongi.’_ “How much of all that did you hear?” He inquired without turning around, voice little and laced with exhaustion.

 

“All of it I think!” Yoongi exclaimed as he stepped through the cracked open door. “I came to see what Baekhyun was up to after catching him sneaking away. I got lost, stumbled upon some Scientist who told me you were here. By the time I got here, Baekhyun was telling you about Chanyeol.” Yoongi tilted his head. “You know, you’ll make a good King half-pint. Your sense of compassion for even someone like Chanyeol, is admirable.”

 

Jimin released a weak laugh as he turned around. “It wasn’t for him. I did it for my friend. And I think my compassion gets me into more trouble than I’m worth!”

 

“Nonsense!” Young jogged over to Jimin, stopping just centimeters in front of him. “You’re worth it all.”

 

_‘Ugh. This guy!’_ Jimin let his eyes fall closed and leaned against Yoongi’s body. “I’m tired.”

 

“You look like you would be!” Yoongi gave Jimin a once over. “Let’s get you back down to the others so that Taemin can get you patched up.”

 

Jimin gave a curt nod, preparing to limp out of the room. However just as he moved, he felt Yoongi’s strong arms wrap around him, lifting him up bridal style.

 

“Isn’t this scene familiar!” Yoongi noted with a snarky grin as he began to exit the room. “Last time I had you bridal style, we had gotten permission from Namjoon to revolt against Chanyeol and get your clan back! You were also an uptight little spitfire who was too fun to mess with.”

 

“Hush!” Jimin pouted, lightly slapping Yoongi’s chest. _‘I really don’t want to lose Yoongi. But I can’t just walk away from my clan either. And  asking Yoongi to leave his clan would be rude!’_ He whined softly, pressing his face deeper into Yoongi’s chest upon feeling the blonde place a feather light kiss on his forehead. _‘To hell with it. If I can give Baekhyun the clan and his mate, there’s no reason why I can’t have the same for myself.’_

 

_*****_

“Hold still Jimin!” Taemin scolded in irritation, holding the intense smelling piece of cloth in his hand. “I’m almost done cleaning this wound! Quit acting like a baby!”

 

“But it burns!” Jimin whined while his fingers inches towards the wound on his thigh.

 

“No!” Taemin swiftly hit Jimin’s hand. “Honestly! Jongin was injured worse than you and he didn’t even cry like this! And he had to be stitched!”

 

“That’s different! Jongin is big and muscular! I’m…small!” Jimin reasoned with a small pout.

 

“That is true!” Jongin piped up with a laugh from his spot next to the group of Vampires staring at Jimin both intensely and nervously.

 

“Well well well half-pint!” Yoongi crouched down beside Jimin. “Where’s the little Prince I used to know who was ‘too proud to show weakness!’” Yoongi raised his voice in pitch as he straightened his back and puffed out his chest, mimicking Jimin with a teasing glint in his dark eyes.

 

“Once again, shut up!” Jimin swung his free leg out and hit his lover square in the chest, giving a satisfied huff when Yoongi tumbled to the ground.

 

“There! All done!” Taemin announced with a deep exhale. “I hope this is the last time I have to deal with injuries like these.”

 

“Thank you, Taemin.” Jimin gave his s friend a warm smile. “Throughout all of this, you’ve been such a big help.”

 

“You’re more than welcome.” Taemin replied, giving Jimin’s knee a gentle pat.

 

“Now that that has been dealt with,” Jimin announced as he turned to face the group. “Will one of you PLEASE tell me why you’re staring at me so hard, and why are the same Vampires who attacked us are sitting next to you all as if you’re best friends?!”

 

The group glanced at one another, silently debating who would answer the Prince’s question.

 

“Any day now please!” Jimin raised his voice slightly.

 

“O-okay!” Junmyeon spoke up nervously. “Jimin…we were wondering if…if…Chanyeolsgroupcouldstayintheclan!”

 

“….I’m sorry what?” Jimin’s stare was firm and expression unreadable. “Repeat that, but more comprehensible this time.”

 

Junmyeon through a glance back at the group before breathing shakily. “We were wondering…if Chanyeol’s followers could stay in the clan…with us.”

 

Jimin remained silent as the request sunk in. He made no move, nor did he even appear to breath. The only reaction that was  given was the tensing of his jaw. After awhile, his gaze flickered from face to face, taking in the expression of his own clan mates and those of Chanyeol’s henchmen. They looked…hopeful. Even Jongin, his right hand, held the slightest glimmer of faith in his gaze. But the light nod he gave silently told Jimin that he’d respect whatever decision he made.

 

Jimin sighed, nodding his head as he did so. “If that is what you want, they can stay.”

 

“Really?!” The group exclaimed in unison, disbelief written on their faces.

 

“You’re not even going to ask why?!” Jongdae questioned.

 

“Yes, really.” Jimin tilted his head. “You’ve known them longer than I have. You’ve been around them, got to know them. You’re not just a group of Vampires I rule over and dictate. You’re my family, and I trust you all. I know you wouldn’t even such a thing if you all didn’t believe they were good enough to keep around. Besides, if I showed Chanyeol mercy, I can show mercy to anyone.”

 

“You did!” Seokjin gasped, darting forward. “So he’s alive?!”

 

“Yes, he is. But he’s no longer here.” Upon seeing the looks of confusion, Jimin explained further. “I…have sent both him and Baekhyun to Seoul. They will live there from now on. I didn’t want Chanyeol anywhere near us, but I didn’t want to separate Baekhyun from his mate either. He is welcome to visit though. Baekhyun, I mean.”

 

“Oh…” Seokjin deflated a little. “I guess that was the best possible outcome.”

 

“Thank you, for your leniency…your highness?” Minseok stammered awkwardly, to which Jimin laughed.  

 

“Was Baekhyun...did he have anything to say to us?” Sehun asked shyly.

 

“He’ll miss all of us. He looked as though a weight he’d been carrying for years had been finally lifted. I think this was what he needed.” Jimin assured.

 

“He’s at peace now?” The corner of Sehun’s mouth tilted upwards as his shoulders sagged in relief. “That’s wonderful. He deserves it after all he’s been through.”

 

“You all get to stay!” Jongdae squealed happily, leaping at Minseok and embracing him tightly. “I’m so happy!”

 

“Look at what you did half-pint.” Yoongi practically purred in Jimin’s ear as he wrapped an arm around him. “Look at how happy your people are.” He pulled Jimin to his chest and placed a kiss on cheek. “I’m proud of you.”

 

Jimin couldn’t restrain the smile that spread on his lips. “Thank you baby.” He returned the gesture, placing a kiss on Yoongi’s nose. “I couldn’t have done any of this without you.”

 

“Jimin?”

 

The Prince glanced up.

 

“I hate to interrupt but, can I extend an offer to you?” Namjoon smiled down at the couple.

 

“Uh…of course your highness!” Jimin sat up straight, giving the King his full attention.

 

“You know…we’re the only two clans left, the last of our kind.” Namjoon began. “I also don’t have an heir either.”

 

“With all do respect your highness, what exactly are you getting at?” Jimin inquired, slightly nervous.

 

“Well while you were off dealing with Chanyeol, Jongin informed me that you haven’t quite finished your training to be crowned King yet, and that’s why you’re still a Prince. As I said before, I don’t have an heir. Which means if something happened to me, I would have no one experienced enough to take over. Jimin, how do you feel about merging our clans and becoming heir to my throne?”

 

Shocked, blindsided, and overwhelmed was an understatement. As he look at the surrounding Vampires, he could see just how close they’d gotten. He could no longer tell where the Valerian clan ended and the Nordian clan began. As they sat side by side, all wearing excited, warm and friendly grins, he realized they all looked like family. One and the same.

 

“Y-your highness! I-is this really okay?!” He stammered over his words, voice cracking as his eyes watered. “Are you all o-okay with this?!”

 

“Of course!” Minho exclaimed. “Why not?!”

 

“We’d love to merge!” Key added.

 

“You’ve done so much for all of us! You’ve shown great courage and care for all of us! A wonderful and noble Prince you are indeed!” Taehyung interjected.

 

“You’ve got guts, more than I’ve seen in a long time.” Jungkook declared as he gave Jimin a nod of respect. “You’re alright, Jimin. You’re alright.”

 

The Prince sat in complete awe as the murmurs of encouragement, praise, and support rose from the group huddled together. He hadn’t expected any of this. Not even a ounce.

 

Soft strands of hair tickled his neck and warm puffs of air grazed his ear.  

 

“I’d love to have you as my Prince too. I’d love to have you as mine, forever.” Yoongi murmured, words laced with love And tenderness.

 

_‘Yoongi.’_ The tears tumbled over, running down his cheeks in a steady stream. _‘Yoongi and I can be together.’_

 

“So Jimin,” Namjoon extended his hand to the other. “What do you say?”

 

****

 

_Six months later.._

 

“And…there!” Jongin exclaimed with a large grin. He lowered the paintbrush and took a step back. “I’m all finished! Turn around and take a look!”

 

Jimin exhaled as he closed his eyes. He turned to the side quickly, facing the full length mirror that  was positioned there. Slowly, he opened his eyes and gasped at his reflection.

 

He had on a long sleeved, black dress shirt that stopped just a few inches above his belly button. The shirt was layered, so one portion of the shirt lay on top of the other, creating a semi deep ‘V’ shape and exposing his neck and a portion of his chest. There were also two medium with, white and black stripped straps on both layers that came together in a cute little bow in the back. The cuffs were large, had a thin white stripe, and were somewhat wavy, dangling off of his wrists considerably. A pair of tight, high waisted black leathers pants adorned his legs and equally leather shoes.

 

His jet black hair was parted in the middle, and the left side was curved into a swooping bang that fell into his left eye. A dazzling shingle earring dangled from each ear and his full lips shined with a glossy pink lip tint that brought out his lips natural color.

 

“Wow…Jongin.” The words came out in a breathless murmur. “I-I look…”

 

“Stunning!” Jongin provided with a teasing arch of his brow. “Perfect for your trip with Yoongi!”

 

“Won’t you tell me why I need to get so dolled up?!” Jimin whined as he faced Jongin. “What is it?!”

 

“Nope! You’ll just have to wait and see!” Jongin shook his head with a laugh. “But I will say this, when picking out your outfit,” Jongin nudged Jimin with his elbow. “I made sure to go with the one that will ensure Yoongi can’t help but devour you!”

 

A blush stained Jimin’s cheeks. “D-do you really think he’ll like It?”

 

“My Prince, he’ll _love_ it!” Jongin winked at him. “Now hurry on out to him!” He shooed Jimin out of the room. “I’ve my own plans with Taemin tonight and I don’t want to be late!”

 

“Okay okay!” Jimin laughed. “I’m going! Have fun with Taemin!”

 

“You have fun with Yoongi!” Jongin called as he jogged in the opposite direction Jimin was headed.

 

Jimin shook his head with a light giggle as he strolled the long hall.  

 

Six months have passed since the fateful battle with Chanyeol and things in Meryda had grown peaceful. After some time, the prey had begun to return and now roamed the forest freely. There was more than enough food for everyone these days. Not only that, but the relationships among the Vampires had grown as well.

 

For starters, Taehyung and Jungkook were still going strong, but he couldn’t help but notice how much relaxed Jungkook was. Well, with everyone except Yixing. Turns out Yixing was the one who cut off Taehyung’s arm! Jungkook hasn’t quite let that go yet. Jongdae and Minseok were sort of an item now, though Jongdae profusely says otherwise. Junmyeon and Sehun were joined at the hip, having grown closer after learning of Baekhyun’s exile. Sehun missed him of course, but Junmyeon and the others did their best to keep his mind off of it. Taemin and Jongin are courting now! And truth be told, Jongin looked happier than he had in awhile. Speaking of Jongin, Kyungsoo still lurked around the Palace, working on a way to reverse the mutation of Jongin’s genetic make up. Namjoon still reigned over the clan, but they’ve seem to have started a hunting squad with Jinki and Sehun. They’ve started going out and catching prey for everyone to feed off of and then let the NightWalker have the meat.

 

Yep, the NightWalkers were still around. But since Minseok and Yixing knew how to train them, it wasn’t hard to get them to be docile and they honestly made good editions to the gardens. They were excellent hunters and made to be quite ‘cute pets’. Taehyung has even named one Mister Fluffington. The Palace was bustling with life and noise, lots of laughter and memories. Truly, Jimi man was happy with his decision to merge the clans.

 

“My my Prince Jimin you look gorgeous!” Jinki greeted with a bow of his head as Jimin approach the Palace’s front doors. “A special occasion I assume?”

 

“Oh thank you Jinki!” Jimin returned the gesture. “And I’m not sure what Yoongi’s up to, it’s supposed to be a surprise!”

 

“And a surprise it shall be!” Jinki extended his hand towards the door. “Your lover awaits your presence just beyond these doors.

 

Jimin nodded his thanks before exiting the Palace. His feet cane to a halt as he saw Yoongi standing in the middle of the vast green, blonde hair blowing gently in the wind. He had on a pair of baggy black pants, black boots and the same green jacket he’d worn when they first met. _‘Even from behind, with the moon’s light on him, he looks handsome’_ Jimin mused to himself, feeling tingly all over just from glancing at his lover.

 

He shook his head clear, and straightened his posture before striding towards Yoongi. He stopped a mere foot away and cleared his throat.

 

Yoongi’s body perked up at the sound and he swiftly turned around. His mouth had opened to say something, but the words had gotten caught in his throat when he saw Jimin.

 

“Uh..h-hello Yoongi.” He greeted softly, already starting to blush again. _‘Damn it Jimin! You’ve been courting for months! Why are you still acting so shy around him!’_

 

“Damn.” Was Yoongi’s only response as his gaze raked over Jimin’s form. “I mean…you look…damn!”

 

Jimin frowned. “Is this not okay? I can go change if you don’t-“

 

“No!” Yoongi objected quickly, waving his hands frantically. “You look perfect! I love how you look!”

 

“Oh! T-that’s w-wonderful!” Jimin mentally cursed his awkwardness. “So…are we ready?”

 

“Almost!” Yoongi beamed.

 

Jimin tilted his head in question. However his confusion was soon deepened when Yoongi dig into his pocket and pulled out a wide, dark colored cloth.

 

“Yoongi…why..”

 

“You’ll see love, you’ll see.”

 

****

 

“Yoongi!” Jimin whined.

 

“Jimin!” Yoongi mimicked Jimin’s tone in a playful manner.

 

“Yoongi we’ve been walking for a long time now!” Jimin huffed, poking out his bottom lip. “Can’t you take this blindfold off so I can see where we’re going? If you do that, we can move a lot quicker and you won’t have to guide me!”

 

“Relax we’re almost there!” Yoongi snickered. “Wouldn’t want our great Prince to injure his royal feet from doing what us commoners do daily!”

 

“Stop teasing me!” Jimin huffed. “I just wanna know where we’re going!”

 

“You’ll see!”

 

“..is it somewhere fancy?” Jimin asked.

 

“Out here?!” Yoongi laughed.

 

“Is it a big place?”

 

“Jimin.”

 

“Is it my old Palace?”

 

“Jimin…” Yoongi shook his head in amusement.

 

“Is it some place-“

 

“Alright!” Yoongi interrupted, coming to a stop. “We’re here! Take off your blindfold and ease your blindfold and ease your curiosity!”

 

Jimin squealed in delight as his fingers rushed to undo the blindfold. He snatched the fabric off of his eyes impatiently, excitement clear on his face. His jaw dropped instantly and his eyes widened in disbelief.

 

“Yoongi!” He gasped. “T-this is…”

 

Yoongi placed a light kiss on Jimin’s cheek. “Surprise love!”

 

The flower field. Yoongi had brought him to the Yuanfen flower field.

 

The field extended as far as the eye can see. Lilac white roses who’s blueish purple and blueish green glow created a beautiful illuminating glow.

 

“I..don’t know what to say..” Jimin murmured in awe. “I just…it’s been so long..”

 

“You don’t have to say anything.” Yoongi slid his hand in Jimin’s. “Just follow me!” Yoongi gave Jimin’s hand a tug as he started walking ahead of him, then jogging, and soon, breaking out into a full blown run into the field.

 

Jimin tilted his head back in a laugh as he ran after Yoongi, taking the lead not long after.  “Catch me!” Jimin called over his shoulder. He extended his arms and lowered them, letting his fingers brush against the soft petals.

 

“Gotcha!”

 

Jimin squeaked as Yoongi’s arms wrapped around him from behind and lifted him up. He giggled, holding onto Yoongi’s large hands as he was swung around in a circle. Yoongi allowed his body to fall, gently taking Jimin to the ground and rolling on top of him.

 

“So, do you like your surprise?” Yoongi asked as he plucked one of the flowers from the ground.

 

“I love it Yoongi!” Jimin grinned, wrapping his arms around Yoongi’s neck. “It’s the greatest gift anyone could ever give me!”

 

“I’m glad you like it dear!” Yoongi tucked the flower behind Jimin’s ear. “I wanted to take you somewhere special.”

 

Numerous thoughts went through Jimin’s mind. After things had ended with Chanyeol and everything had grown peaceful, both he and Yoongi had decided to use the time they had to get to know each other better. They went on many dates, went hunting together, and just took time to enjoy each other’s presence. And throughout the many months, not once did Yoongi ever bring up the idea of mating. He never went any farther than a couple of kisses, he never tried to do anything more than cuddling unless it was requested, he never tried to do anything Jimin hadn’t offered or been receptive to. He allowed them to move at a slow and comfortable pace.

 

Of course, Jimin wanted to be Yoongi’s mate and had been sure of it for quite some time. But he simply wasn’t ready to have sex with Yoongi. It just never felt like the right time.

 

That is, at least until now.

 

As they laid in the Yuanfen flowers, the flowers that represented fate and the binding love between two people, with the moon high, far from prying eyes, and with Yoongi staring down at him as if he were the only thing that mattered, Jimin felt the need to finally be joined with Yoongi. To be officially made his, forever.

 

“…Yoongi?”

 

“Hm?” Yoongi hummed, caressing Jimin’s cheek.

 

“I’m ready.” Jimin whispered, staring intently at his lover. “I’m ready to give myself to you, completely.”

 

“Jimin, are you sure?” Yoongi questioned seriously. “This wasn’t an attempt to get in your pants okay? I can wait for as long as you need me to.”

 

“Yeah..I’m definitely sure.” Jimin nodded as his fingers threaded themselves in Yoongi’s hair. “Now kiss me.”

 

Their lips met, moving against one another leisurely. Yoongi’s hand slid down Jimin’s body, tracing ever indenture, curve, and surface of his body.

 

“You’re so gorgeous..” Yoongi murmured against Jimin’s lips before flicking his tongue out to graze against them.

 

Jimin parted his lips almost immediately, giving Yoongi the entrance that he sought. He groaned softly as the muscle brushed against his own and tugged at Yoongi’s jacket.

 

The kiss had  progressively grown more heated, becoming a mess of clashing tongue and needy breathes as clothes began to be discarded.

 

“What’s that?” Jimin questioned when Yoongi pulled a medium sized tube from his pocket and set it to the side.

 

“It’s lubricant.” Yoongi sucked his teeth. “Taehyung overheard me talking about taking you here with Jongin and gave it to me this morning. I told him I had no plans of having sex out here but he insisted that it was better to be safe than sorry. It’s his and Jungkook’s, so he said we have to return it when we come back.”

 

“How convenient.” Jimin sighed letting his head fall back. “It’s almost like the universe knew I was going to tell you I wanted to mate with you!”

 

“All things fall into place for those who are meant to be.” Yoongi winked. He unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off along with his underwear and tossing them into the pile of clothing that lay not too far away. Yoongi crawled on top of Jimin, amusement clear on his features as he gazed down at Jimin’s cherry red face. “There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Yoongi assured, thumb stroking the smaller male’s cheek. “Just relax, and trust me.”

 

Yoongi lowered his head and placed a chaste kiss on Jimin’s lips before delving lower and peppered open mouthed kisses along the expanse of his neck.

 

Jimin moaned softly. His lashes flutters shut as his fingers threaded themselves into Yoongi’s hair and pulled him close. In response, Yoongi grasped at one of Jimin’s legs, propped it around his waist and situated himself between Jimin’s legs.

 

“Yoongi!” Jimin whimpered as Yoongi rolled his hips, brushing their bare cocks together. He gripped Yoongi’s shoulder as the grinding persisted, feeling shocks of pleasure shoot through his body.

 

Yoongi lowered his head down to Jimin’s chest and let his mouth hover over one of his dusky nipples. He gave the bus a quick flick of the tongue, taking note of how Jimin tensed in response. He ran his tongue over the hardening bud again, this time flicking it repeatedly. “You’re so sensitive and responsive to this.” Yoongi hummed, satisfied when Jimin gave a surprised cry and his hips bucked up. “Does it feel good baby?”

 

“A-ah!” Jimin tightened his hold on Yoongi’s hair, toes curling as he bucked and rolled his hips. “Y-yes!”

 

“I could probably make you cum just like this.” Yoongi, stroked Jimin’s thigh, giving a moan of his own at the friction his growing erection was receiving. “Let’s rest that huh?” Without warning, he dove forward, mouth claiming one nipple while his hand tugged, rolled and flicked at the other.

 

Harsh panting and muffled moans filled the air. Jimin’s body was on fire, tiny but frequent onslaughts of pleasure racked his form, causing his hips to move erratically and uncontrollably against Yoongi. His eyes were screwed shut and his grip on Yoongi’s was tight. His head rocked from side to side a his moans grew higher in pitch. _‘So close…so close!’_ He could feel the overwhelming heating building in his abdomen. “Yoongi…Yoongi!”

 

Yoongi released his nipple with a wet pop and loomed over Jimin on all fours. “Fuck Jimin you look so blissed out and I haven’t even fucked you yet.” Yoongi rasped, running his teeth over his elongated fangs. Beneath him, Jimin’s chest rose and fell in heavy, shaky breathes. His eyes were half lidded and hazy, his plump lips were parted, and his hair fell over into one eye, plastered with sweat. Yoongi’s gaze was lustful, full of want and need. How he wanted to just wreck Jimin completely. But he couldn’t, he wouldn’t. Not when Jimin was so new at this.

 

Jimin lifted a shaky hand and placed on Yoongi’s hips. His eyes followed his hand, both trailing down to Yoongi’s fully erect cock. It wasn’t too big, but it wasn’t small either, It was average in both length and girth. He moved his hand down to his pelvis, letting it hover right over the leaking erection. He wanted to please Yoongi, do something. But he hadn’t fully recovered from his near orgasm, and the thought of touching another in such an intimate place was still foreign. It made him feel awkward and unsure.

 

“Jimin.” Yoongi grasped his lingering hand. “If you’re not sure, then don’t.”

 

“But…” Jimin croaked. “I want to bring you pleasure as you’ve done me.”

 

“My Prince,” Yoongi fixed Jimin with a gentle stare. “We have an eternity to explore and get to know each other’s bodies intimately. I won’t make you do anything you aren’t ready to do. Bringing you pleasure pleases me. You giving yourself to me please me! Pace yourself, I’m fine with you laying back and letting me bring us both satisfaction.”

 

“…ugh.” Jimin averted his eyes, feeling them water as the weight of Yoongi’s assurance and words hit him fully. “What have I done to deserve you?”

 

“The best is only reserved for the best.” Yoongi wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Jimin giggle.

 

“The best I’ve gotten indeed!” Jimin nodded his head. “I’m ready now. I want you..i-inside of me..” _‘Gosh that sounds so filthy!’_ Jimin almost wanted to cower in the bed of flowers.

 

“Are you sure?” Yoongi asked as he reached for the tube of lube. “It’s going to hurt since it’s your first time.”

 

“I’m sure. I trust you to handle me the best way possible.” Jimin replies without hesitation, slowly parting his legs.

 

“Just relax, don’t tense, and breath, you’ll do fine.” Yoongi encouraged.

 

Jimin breathed out as he stared up at the night sky, keeping his body as lax as possible as he waited. Soon enough, he felt pressure at his entrance. His first reaction was to tense up, but with Yoongi whispering words of encouragement, he forced himself to stay still. His hands dug into the ground as Yoongi’s finger pushed in deeper and deeper. It was uncomfortable, it felt like an intrusion and was slightly painful, but nothing he couldn’t handle.

 

“You’re doing great..”

 

Jimin stifled a whimper as another digit was added, stretching his rim. _‘Just breath…just breath..’_ He repeated the mantra over in his head as the two fingers inside began to slowly move in and out, spreading and coming together inside him. It hurt a lot more, but still, he had experienced worse pain. After awhile though, the pain ebbed into a dull discomfort. Jimin wasn’t sure how it felt now. _‘It’s not bad…but it’s not exactly pleasurable either. Why is he wriggling his fingers like that? It feels so-‘_

 

His back arched. An almost quake scream tore from his throat. Yoongi had hit something inside of him, something that cause a wave of pleasure so intense, that his body shook.

 

“Found it!” Yoongi gave a victorious smirk as he began rubbing against that spot continuously, making Jimin squirm and moan beneath him.

 

“Oh! F-fuck that feels amazing!” He grasped at Yoongi’s wrist and began grinding down against his hand, body craving more of the euphoric feeling.

 

“Look at you grinding against my fingers.” Yoongi hummed. “Hard to believe you were so shy about this awhile ago. Now you’re just desperate for it.” Yoongi pulled his fingers out a bit and thrusted them back in, hitting the bundle of nerves again. “You want more of this?”

 

Jimin nodded frantically as Yoongi thrusted his fingers in and out of him leisurely. “P-please Yoongi…p-put it in!” His body twitched in anticipation as Yoongi removed his fingers and placed the lube on his cock. Yoongi placed himself at Jimin’s entrance, not pushing in until he was given the okay to do so.

 

“Ah!” Jimin screamed. Yoongi was much bigger than his fingers, and it felt like he was being ripped open as he pushed it in. Tears welled in his eyes as he clung to his lover, doing everything in his power to not sob at the excruciating pain that shot through him.

 

“Relax baby.. just relax…” Yoongi groaned in Jimin’s ear. “Fuck you’re so tight!” He kept pushing his hips forward until all of his length was fully inside. He braced himself, struggling with everything in his being to not start thrusting inside of his soon to be mate. “I won’t move until you tell me it’s okay. If is too much, I’ll pull out and we won’t have to do this.” The mere thought of not being able to revel in the blissful heat surrounding him was nearly disheartening, but Jimin feeling safe and secure came first. Jimin would always come first.

 

Jimin said nothing for quite some time. He just held onto Yoongi as he inhaled and exhaled, slowly taking the pain in stride. _‘He’ll take good care of you. He’ll stop if I tell him to and he won’t go any farther than what i’ll allow. He loves me..he love me..’_ “M-move.”

 

Yoongi pulled out and thrusted back in gingerly, watching out for any verbal or physical signs of discomfort or rejection from the Prince. Jimin would wince, and grit his teeth, but he kept Yoongi close. “It’ll get better baby, it’ll get better.”

 

He continued to thrust carefully, moaning softly as he indulged in the gentle jolts of pleasure.

 

“Does this feel good?” Jimin breathed in Yoongi’s ear.

 

“Fuck yes it does. You feel amazing baby.” Yoongi kissed Jimin. “So tight and warm, it’s just right.”

 

“Mm…you can move faster now. I can take it.”

 

Yoongi obeyed the request instantly, snapping his hips forward and ripping a gasp from Jimin. He grunted as he thrusted at different angles, searching for that one spot that would have Jimin in a mess.  

 

“Yoongi..” Jimin drawled out his lover’s name as he began to feel pleasure. “It’s starting to feel good…keep going!”

 

In and out, strong and steady. They moved against one another, lost in each other’s bodies. Their lips were locked in a fierce battle, Jimin’s legs were locked around Yoongi’s waist, heels digging into his lower back, trying to get him deeper.

 

It felt good, great even. But Jimin wanted Yoongi to hit that place from earlier again, he yearned to feel it again. So he rolled his hips, urged Yoongi to go deeper as he searched for that numbing pleasure.

 

“Fuck!” Jimin broke the kiss with a loud cry. “Right there Yoongi!” He groaned loudly as Yoongi honored his plea by striking his prostrate with every thrust. He bit at his bottom lip, his body shook with pleasure, and ever nerve felt like it was on fire. It was good, so good, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. “More Yoongi, give me more!”

 

“Is this what you want baby?” Yoongi bucked his hips, forcing his cock deeper inside of Jimin. “You want me to give you the good fucking you deserve hm?”

 

“Yes! Yes!” His mind was hazy, swamped in misty clouds. Every sense screamed and burned as Yoongi picked up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper. His eyes drifted open, locking on the feral look of desire Yoongi wore, and god did it make Jimin that much hotter.

 

“So pretty baby, so fucking pretty.” Yoongi grunted, lifting one of Jimin’s legs higher. Jimin’s skin shined with sweat, his glossy, kiss swollen lips hung open, glistening fangs exposed, and his pupils were completely blown. Yoongi watched as he trembled with every thrust, and his moans came quicker together and higher and pitch. “Jimin…I’m not gonna last much longer.” He warned, movements becoming more erratic.

 

“Me neither.” He felt like he would explode at any moment. Everything was in overdrive,  everything was becoming too much. He tilted his head to the side, exposing the expanse of his neck to Yoongi. “Bite me Yoongi! Mate me! Make me yours forever!”

 

Yoongi pulled out almost all the way, leaving just the tip in. He lunged forward at Jimin’s neck, biting down at the same time as his hips drove forward, shaving his cock in as deep as it could go.

 

Jimin clutched at Yoongi. His eyes rolled back as his mouth parted in a silent scream as he came. The sensation was almost surreal. His body seized with overwhelming pleasure, but at the same time it ached with the searing pain that burned his neck and chest. His vision and mind blanked, judging from how hard Yoongi was gripping his body, he was going through the same intense pain and pleasure.

 

Suddenly it halted. Vanishing after almost a minute. They collapsed against one another, heaving and gasping. They stayed in each other’s embrace until their breathing steadied.

 

“That..was…amazing.” Jimin laughed, basking in the afterglow of the indescribable experience.

 

“I feel like I’m in Euphoria right now!” Yoongi chuckled as he nosed Jimin’s cheek. “Our mark is beautiful.”

 

Jimin watched as Yoongi guided his hand to his heart, allowing him to feel the heat there. When he dropped their hands, Jimin could hardly contain his gasp.

 

There on Yoongi’s chest, was a flower. It looked similar to the Yuanfen flowers that they were currently laying on. But it held a series of colors. Blue that faded into Purple, Purple that faded into Pink, Pink that faded into Yellow, and Yellow that faded into Orange.

 

“It’s beautiful…” Jimin whispered in awe as he observed its glow. “I love it…” Laying there, Jimin honestly felt at ease and at peace. He finally had everything he had wanted to achieve. He had a clan, his people, peace, and the mate he never thought he would have. Everything turned out a lot different than how he had imagined it would, but at the same time, it was just as it needed to be.   

  


And he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The End! That was the final chapter of Redeemed! It's been a good while and honestly i'm very thankful to everyone who read this story from start to finish. I struggled with quite a lot of it, but overall I really enjoyed writing this story. Did you like it? Final thoughts? Since the story is now over, you all are free to ask questions about things you're curious about, need more details on or anything really. Again, thank you all for reading! I love you lots! Take care, stay warm, stay healthy, and spread love and positivity!


End file.
